


Blind Temptation | HUSH

by dchdsy



Category: CLC (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Claustrophobia, DC is badass here, F/F, Government Agencies, Hacking, Long af chapters, Mafia Organization, Mental Instability, eh someone give me tag ideas, got some Mature stuff, i still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dchdsy/pseuds/dchdsy
Summary: Dami, an assassin, is ordered to kill the leader of a large Chinese Mafia Organization: Handong





	1. HUSH

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first try at a DC fic, and fics wih real people overall. Please be kind to me.  
> Warning(?): The following work may contain minor death mentions and slight mature content.

"Please I-"

The voice of the man was silenced by a bang, the sound of the gunshot echoing in the dark alley.

It was the same with every target of the assassin. So was a human being created. They would be brave and arrogant when they possessed power, but would start to whimper and beg the moment the pressure was on them.

_I promise to not do anything bad anymore! I have a family! Please spare me! I will give you money! I-..._

It was all the same with these people.

The assassin cleaned her hand, wiping the blood that had stained her knuckles. Sirens started to break through the air, as she walked away from the assassination place. Soon the news of a businessman dying would come up on TV. Not many knew what was hidden under that facade of a perfect businessman.

And not many would find out either. She had killed him after all. She was paid to kill.

There was a time when the assassin would have suffocated at such thoughts. Yes, there was a time when she was just 'Lee Yoobin', a normal girl, in a normal family.

Her parents had pleaded at that time too. She had had a family once too.

But it was all taken away,

By the same kind of people she is taking away now.

Outside of the alley, a black sports car was parked. The assassin got into the car and started the engine, leaving behind the red and blue lights that had illuminated the alley.

\--

It was probably a very early morning hour, but the assassin didn't care. The sun wasn't up yet, and the roads were surprisingly empty for such a busy city. The sports car speed down the empty road, taking advantage of it, allowing the sound of the engine to be the only thing that accompanied her.

However, the pleasing silence would be broken by the ringing of her phone. The assassin's expression didn't change. She recognized that ringtone. It belonged to that phone after all. It belonged to the phone where only assassination request calls would come to.

She answered the call, but didn't utter a single word.

_"You are quite the secretive Assassin, DAMI. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it was to find a way to contact you?"_

Dami didn't give the caller the luxury of an answer.

_"Tch. I have already sent the payment, so do not disappoint me."_

His voice was that of arrogance. Of course she got her missions from the same type of people as those she killed. It was all rivalry, a war for power. Sooner or later, someone would order for the assassination of the person that had just called her.

It all went round in a circle.

_"Leader of a big Chinese Mafia. I request the assassination of Handong."_

It was part of Dami's agenda to fulfill her client's order.

\--

Grunts, screams, moans, sounds of a person suffering.

"He still won't utter a thing, ma'am." A voice informed as the woman adjusted her white gloves. "He still insists the order was anonym through a phone call."

The brown haired woman had lost count already. Was this the... tenth? Or maybe fifteenth assassination attempt on her life?

"Just end him." The emotionless words left her red lips, and the other needed to hear nothing more.

With how things were going, soon, whoever was trying to kill her, would send another useless excuse of an assassin. Maybe the other one would be a little more informed. It was almost offending, having to deal with such weaklings.

But it was a fun game. It wasn't a hunt or be hunted scenario. The assassins that entered her lair, they all danced on her fingertips. It was a game of mice and cat, but in this case, the cat didn't have to do anything. The mice would suffer and give up, followed by their death.

It's how things worked, sadly.

"They are getting more and more annoying to take down. Nothing bothersome however."

The woman ignored the other, who spoke in an almost amused tone.

"Handong!"

The other called for her attention, but got only a smirk as a response.

They could come after her head all they wanted.

Mice never learn who is in control.

\--

Dami didn't like crowded places.

Her current target was attending a party hosted for certain successful Chinese Artists. Her cover job, besides assassination, had made it easy to get an invitation. All she had to do was travel to China, and observe her target.

She had ended the call short that time, but the client had still managed to send a message, which contained bits of information about her target.

Handong, Wuhan, 23. She was the leader of one of the biggest mafias in China, namely, the one who also ruled over whole Wuhan. She had a lot of power in the area and the neighboring region.

The client had also included the amusing fact of all the failed attempts he had previously ordered. The mafia leader still lived, and nothing was heard from the other assassins that were sent.

Poor souls, Yoobin would have thought years ago.

Assassins weren't any better than their targets after all.

Raising the glass of whisky to her lips, the assassin let the cool liquid burn her throat, as her sharp eyes scanned over the crowd scattered by the event hall.

The picture of her target replayed in her mind. It shouldn't be hard to spot the elegant features of the Chinese.

But surprisingly, she was nowhere.

"Songwriter and producer Dami?" a voice called from behind her. The assassin had vacated a seat at the edge of the hall, far away from the mostly occupied tables, so the newcomer came as a surprise.

"Yes. And who may you be?" the producer turned in her seat, almost widening her eyes at the sight. But she kept her cool, raising her glass of whisky as a greeting.

"Han Dong, miss. I am a singer, it is a pleasure to meet you."

 _Silent_. Just like a killer would approach its pray.

\--

It wasn't a very Dami thing to observe her target for longer than an hour –or a few in cases-, but her current target was a special scenario. It had been a few days since their first meeting, perhaps a week since she got the mission.

The elegant mafia leader had sparked something within Dami. Was it curiosity? This seemingly fragile lady had managed to not only escape all her previous assassins, but also torment and kill them.

It wasn't the first time that Dami's target had been a woman, but it was the first time when said woman had her own power. Her previous targets had all been pawns of some men with political or economical power, growing in arrogance and making innocents suffer.

Dami hadn't needed any hour of observation or analyzing, to put a bullet through their skulls. She had killed a lot of people, never had she thought twice.

But the Chinese woman had something, which Dami just had to know about.

Was it the way she hypnotized the men and women around her with how she moved, talked and behaved? Was it the way she made everyone fall into her trap?

Dami would have to wait a little bit more, observe her target, learn her movements. After all, for a mafia leader to be found alone, unarmed and ready to be assassinated was very unlikely.

\--

"Checkmate."

It had been a quiet week. No fool had tried to break into their hideout, or corner the seemingly defenseless woman, or any other useless methods that the previous assassins had tried.

The black king on the other side of the chess board was cornered.

It reminded the Chinese leader of all the pawns in King's crown that she had cornered.

The screens surrounding the room lit up, showing various files the leader had ordered to be researched.

"Interesting." The corner of her lips lifted, eyes quickly running over the information displayed. Nothing that entered and left China could escape her.

"We have yet to identify the one behind the orders, but all the unidentified non-Chinese assassins that have entered China the past month have all been researched. As guessed, all attempts were from non-Chinese assassins."

Of course, no one is her own territory would try to attack the master. It was suicide, wasn't it?

"Which raised the These that the client may also be Korean. Our group does tend to leave Korean businessman very displeased." The other woman, who the mafia leader always considered as her right hand, said, earning a laugh from the other woman.

"That is true, Siyeon." Handong said, lifting a glass of wine to her lips elegantly, eyes trailing over the features of a very familiar short blonde haired woman.

No matter how secretive you were, her group had its sources.

The assassin was very professional; the only available image was blurry. But it wasn't that hard for Handong... the other woman was one of a kind in her eyes.

\--

_Thud_

Blood dripped from the small knife in the assassin's hand, her once white gloves stained red. Bodies dropped one after the other, as the shorter girl evaded any stain to her formal suit.

It wasn't surprising, considering who her target was, but Dami still didn't expect for a group of mafia underlings to ambush her only a few meters away from the entrance of the grand hall. Out of all ten who were attacking her in the beginning, only two were left standing, the rest eight on the ground either bleeding to death or with their throats slit.

"G-Give up!" a lesson that her work had taught Dami was to never show fear. Not even when faced with the hardest of pressures, showing fear, nervousness or hesitance was the same as a silent surrender.

Even as one of the two underlings raised his gun, shaky hands pulling the trigger, Dami knew she had won. The poor soul had seen his comrades die, who were previously brave and arrogant, but all fell one by one. His comrade, a young man with hair died a color pink, holding a knife in his right hand, grit his teeth, lunging forward with a war cry.

At the same time the other pulled the trigger.

Dami sighed, closing her eyes.

So bothersome.

In the segment when her eyes blinked, the pink haired man found himself being pulled by the young woman, a searing pain shooting from his shoulder, as the sound of a gunshot cut the wind.

"Ji-!"

But Dami didn't give the other time. She threw the bloody knife in her hand, the object flying above the pink head, stabbing cleanly in the other underling's throat.

Another sigh escaped her throat. Had the leader found out she was an assassin? No, that was impossible. She hadn't done anything suspicious, and the two hadn't even interacted to arouse curiosity.

Then again, Dami was  _curious_  as to what the other woman was hiding.

The ten dead bodies were a thorn to the eye, so she would have to deal with them first. Ironically, the grand hall building was surrounded by trees, a perfect cover for the time being. She shoved and threw the bodies, gentle only to her suit, to not get it wrinkled or stained. She had an event to attend to.

If the leader had really made a movement, and these weren't rouges trying to test the event guests, then it was about time Dami carried her mission. Tonight, she will assassinate Han Dong.

Ah, perhaps she should have left one alive for interrogation.

\--

"She is here." A teasing smirk played on the woman's lips.

"Your judgment was right after all." Her black haired companion sighed. "Was it necessary to send 10 of our men to their deaths then?"

Handong sipped on her drink, appearing to Siyeon as if she was thinking about the question. "We just hit two birds with one stone." The other raised an eyebrow at the reply. "Some newbies in the organization think they gain power as they gain a bit popularity. They start being a pain rather than helpful to the organization." Her voice sounded disinterested, eyes following the swirl of her drink.

"Of course you would think of that. It was laughable when you picked such teams to attack the unidentified assassins in the first place." Siyeon laughed, taking long gulps of her tequila glass, before sighing in content as the alcohol burned her throat. "But if our little assassin is so dangerous, how will I ever leave my dear leader alone with her?"

Handong smirked, it widening as she saw the small frame of the producer sipping on a freshly served glass of some alcoholic drink she couldn't identify from the distance. In contrast to their first meeting with one-another, this time, the Chinese was seated in one of the farthest corners. What none of the other guests seemed to find suspicious was the seemingly asleep body of a young and handsome man.

Some of the others may have noticed the young artist following the Chinese like a lost puppy, until the two sat for a drink on a couch by the corner. Siyeon, dressed as a waitress, had come to serve them drinks, cooling down a glare as she saw the man too close to her leader. It wasn't unusual, but the mafia member still didn't appreciate filthy hands on her dear friend.

But other than that, no one had noticed the man's head smash the table after the first sip of his drink.

Handong knew the older woman was waiting for an answer, even though she didn't exactly ask. "Go serve our dear friend a drink." She said, and that was all Siyeon needed to understand the mafia leader's plan.

\--

Things had changed quickly. Dami had discarded her gloves and entered the event hall, gotten a seat and ordered herself a drink to ease the thirst and sudden heat she was feeling.

The next moment, a waitress had come, offering her a drink, which, as she said, had been ordered for her from another guest. Dami didn't let it show, but she definitely didn't drink from it. It could after all be poisoned.

She was the one after the head of one of China's most powerful women in the first place.

It hadn't taken long for the assassin to spot the woman that would have her attention tonight. Or more like: She had luck, be it good or bad, as the mafia leader had approached her on her own.

The singer didn't waste time with shy greetings like the others that the producer had met. She took a seat next to hers, ordered another drink for the two, and got down to business.

Music in this case.

Time passed, and the two kept talking and drinking, behaving like two normal people. Dami could feel the air around them was different however, much heavier than that of the other guests, who mumbled drunk and wasted near them.

The smell of alcohol was almost suffocating. This was quite the elegant invitation, but none of the guests seemed to want to hold unto that, the event slowly turning into a daily bar routine.

If Dami didn't know better, she would say the woman sitting next to her was but another pure soul, coming to talk to another person who was bored just like herself. However she, the both of them, knew this was far from the truth.

The assassin would never admit to it, but the voice of the other captivated her, it wasn't deep like her own, but it wasn't high pitched like what she had worked with. The way it rang in her ears and how the Chinese's eyes shone under the dim light... it was all so hypnotizing.

Her eyes retracted from the ever so teasing smirk of the brown haired Chinese, focusing on taking a sip from her cocktail.

Handong watched the younger woman. The way her lips touched the glass made the other's smirk widen. But it would soon vanish, replaced by a warm smile, one that the other saw as natural on the elegant singer's face.

The Chinese could feel the Korean's eyes on her, as her own focused on the two approaching figures. Dami followed her sight and also turned in her seat, greeting the red haired duo with a small nod of acknowledgment.

Their kind and sweet voices entered and left Handong's ears. Perhaps to Dami they were other passing singers, but the Mafia leader knew better. She sipped from her drink, as the oldest present smirked at her.

Even the Korean Mafia was part of the event.

The Chinese and Korean Mafia organizations were in peace now, all thanks to their leaders'  _friendship_. Not many believed that, but the leaders weren't that bothered by the situation. They were quite... the troublemakers.

The Chinese read it in her friend's eyes. A warning of the sort. Had Siyeon informed the other organization? She would have a word with the older woman when she was back.

... when she was back...

She knew Dami was here to assassinate her, and she knew tonight would be the perfect chance for her to do it. Whatever little information had been given to her about the young assassin, only confirmed that she wasn't a mouse she could play with.

But that didn't seem to bother the mafia leader. She smiled sadly. Perhaps due to her survival being really low at the moment, or perhaps due to JiU interfering with her time with the producer.

Dami turned to face her at that exact moment, and her smile turned into a small smirk.

"It's very crowded here." Handong started, their eyes entering a staring contest. "We could perhaps go to a more private area and continue our discussion?"

Her question basically translated to "Want to kill me right now" and both of them were wary of that. Perhaps Dami wasn't. She didn't confirm her suspicion about the leader. The game would begin now, Handong thought. But a lingering option still stood: The assassin could still fall into her trap, just like a helpless mouse.

\--

It was a room on the second floor of the event hall. Its design was modern, with hints of old architecture here and there, much like the rest of the building. It had a big bathroom, the living room with couches and armchairs and the bedroom with a reading table, bed and wardrobe. It looked simple, quiet, occupied by the two women that seemed to prefer silence at the moment.

"I heard you are collaborating with a Chinese idol for your latest release." Handong broke the silence after it felt like ages had passed.

"Yeah."

"I hope it goes well."

"It's progressing well so far."

"I'm... glad."

Silence again...

"If you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Dami bowed slightly, turning on her heels, evading looking at the Chinese mafia leader. The other didn't respond.

In the washroom, the assassin leaned on the sink, looking at her own reflection in the mirror. In contrast to the eyes of the singer, hers didn't shine back at her. She fixed her tie and blazer, sighing silently as her fingers wrapped and unwrapped into fists.

"Time to finish your job Dami." She whispered to herself, sliding her blonde hair back, taking a last look at her reflection. With hands that had held it for years, the young woman reached for the gun safely hidden on her back, strapped with her belt.

But the soft click of the door as it opened made the other stop her movement. She turned around, right hand hidden under her blazer, raised eyebrow greeting the older woman.

Handong didn't respond or show any sign of willing to talk or start a conversation. She walked, with the ever there elegance, and stopped only inches away from Dami. Her hands slowly slid to the other's collar, fixing the black blazer that had slightly been wrinkled, her movement slow, as if to show the other she didn't mean to attack.

Dami's hand didn't move, but neither did she put the gun down. The assassin let the other grab a hold of her black tie, gently fisting it in one hand, as the other's nail trailed the line of her white formal shirt, eyes following it.

Then those hypnotizing orbs focused on Dami's, and now the latter could feel their breaths mix.

"So..." the hot hair hit her lips, and her eyes traveled down from the taller's. "What are you going to do, Lee?"

The hand holding her tie pulled the younger dangerously close, but there was still no reaction from the assassin. The free hand came resting on her shoulder, while a smirk morphed in those red lips.

"Answer me, Lee Yoobin."

Hundreds of thoughts were going inside Dami's mind; that name triggering memories. Lee Yoobin was dead, her identity died with her family...

Of course, her target was a Mafia Leader... she would find her ways through everything.

The grip on her tie tightened, and Dami could feel the air ending. Handong's eyes were still fixed on hers, on the contrary to the assassin's. Their breaths mingled together, suffocating.

Her right hand, still holding the gun behind her back, slowly pulled the trigger. The rest of her body was frozen, her mind sending sparks but no coherent commands. Her eyes trailed down, eyeing the Chinese woman, who was way too close to her own body, black suit and dress mixing with one-another.

Another smirk... The mafia leader had driven many crazy with her beauty and charms, but Dami made an oath to not fall into her seduction like hundred others.

This was not a game. She had to finish her job.

Then again, soft lips brushed her own, and Yoobin didn't pull back. Handong was like a magnet, and opposites attracted each-other.

The hand holding the gun was pressed against the sink, as Dami had to take a step back. Handong could almost sense the other's emotion, so she just brought the tie closer to her, the light brush turning to a kiss.

The assassin still didn't pull away.

Handong released the tie, her hands warping around the blazer's collar, slowly pushing it down Dami's arms. The movement became slower when past her elbows, the younger's arms now on her front, the gun still hidden by the jacket. Handong knew of its presence. Or she guessed.

Dami cursed in her head when she felt the gun get stuck in the sleeve of her blazer, but she didn't expect for herself to just let it go, let it fall into the floor along with the black blazer, while her mind focused on the feeling of the other's lips.

Hands found themselves wrapped around her neck, long fingers playing with her baby hair, pulling them softly, as the Chinese tilted her head to side, deepening their gentle kiss. With closed eyes, the assassin's lips followed the other's movements, moving perfectly in sync.

Dami's hands, now free from the gun, moved along the line of the other's slim waist, then wrapped around it, tugging and pulling the other closer and closer, until she could feel the weight of the taller on her own smaller body.

The assassin was partly sitting on the sink, while the Chinese continued to play with the hair on the back of her head. It made sparks light within Dami, as her grip on the other's waist tightened.

Seconds passed, and the two finally broke from each-other, breaths heavy, eyes clouded. Handong bit her own lower lip, almost seeming nervous, but that just made the assassin's eyes darken. She tilted her head up, teeth nibbling into said bottom lip, chewing gently, earning a low gasp from the Chinese.

Her hands left Dami's neck and cupped her cheeks, pulling the younger into a deeper kiss than before, slightly rougher and more passionate. Dami's fingers trailed the curve of Handong's back, and the other bit lightly into her lip as a response.

Dami couldn't suppress a moan anymore, parting her lips slightly, letting the other's tongue visit her mouth, licking her teeth and clashing with her own tongue.

Handong let out a groan when Dami bit into her tongue, the sound earning a smirk from the smaller woman. She let go of it, stopping the play for lack of air, heavy and hot breathing hitting her swollen lips, making her want to feel them again. The tie on her neck loosened, and shortly after, it joined the blazer on the floor.

If the two could get even closer, Dami sought to achieve that impossible level of contact, as she pulled the older closer by the waist, joining their lips together again. The other's hand smoothly started to unbutton her formal shirt, while Dami felt nothing but wet kisses trailing her jawline to her ear.

Teeth bit her earlobe gently, hot breath tickling her senses. Yoobin bent her neck back, allowing the older more access to her skin, wet kisses burning her, as Handong left bites and marks here and there, earning sighs and moans from the younger.

Perhaps Dami had fallen into Handong's trap, just like many before her. Her mind seemed to break from its daze at that thought, her hands releasing the Chinese's waist and instead grabbing hers, which were already done with unbuttoning her shirt, not that Dami had noticed that fact.

Handong stopped her wet administration, her heart rate quickening for a different reason now. She was excited, aroused, but also scared. The other's silence became unnerving, so her lips left her neck, head rising to meet the other's eyes, search for an answer.

But the only thing she found when she looked up were a pair of lips aggressively smashing into hers. She let out a gasp of surprise, especially when the younger moved her body, pushing the older back. The two walked, their feet in sync to not trip, until Handong's back was pressed against the other wall of the bathroom. Her arms were pinned above her head, the other's body merging into one with hers, lips dancing wildly and gently with one another, until their lungs burned from lack of air.

Perhaps Dami had fallen into the leader's trap, but she wasn't a mouse like the rest who had as well. It wasn't the first time Dami had kissed someone; many missions had required different methods of getting closer to the target. It wasn't hard for Dami to seek control. Perhaps it was her pride, or her ego, playing along in this game.

Fingernails trailed down skin, leaving red lines on the Chinese's arms. Dami's hands continued their exploration, while Handong's arms wrapped tightly around her neck and shoulders, pulling them closer than they already were, wanting to feel more from the younger girl.

"Yoo-" Dami bit into her neck, right under her pulse point, giving a warning to not use her given name. "Y-Yoobi-" another bite, but the Chinese seemed to continue calling, as if to irritate the Korean further. Yelps of pain and moans were exchanged, until Dami started to feel the other's body start shivering. Despite the heat between them, the wall was still cold, and Handong was pressed hard against it.

The assassin pulled away, her arms securing the other's waist, pulling her along till the door, the two following a gentle waltz in each-other's arms. Clothes were disposed of on the way, their bodies burning with each contact. Dami nibbled the other's bottom lip again, fingers trailing a line over her muscled abdomen while the other supported her weight. Handong's back touched the soft bed covers, her fingertips drawing Dami's face into another kiss, followed by another, and another.

That night, everything was alight.

They had started a dangerous dance, which they shouldn't have entered.

Minds fought against thoughts, but the temptation was blinding.

"Hush... just for tonight." The charming voice rang into her ears, and perhaps Dami was now addicted to it.

\--

Sun shone through the curtains when brown eyes fluttered open. Handong was curled in the bed sheets, the air around her silent, broken only by the random rustling of movements.

"... Are you already leaving?" she asked, her voice hoarse. The other didn't respond, putting the tie around her neck, buttoning the last button of her formal shirt. "Was I not good enough for you, Miss Assassin?"

Handong wanted to laugh at the situation, but she remained calm, even as the muzzle of a gun pressed on her temple. She felt the bed shift, carrying the weight of the producer. A small smile morphed on her lips. The muzzle of the gun pressed harder on her temple, and she could feel the assassin's breath on the back of her head.

"Is your mission of a higher worth than me?" Handong asked with a smirk, her mind calm, waiting for the other's response.

"I'll... have to evaluate that." Dami finally answered, retracting her gun, light footsteps exiting the room.

Neither did Handong turn around, neither did Dami look back. Both ignored each-other's presence.

The mafia leader was left alive for another day, but she knew.

She knew Dami had fallen into her trap.

Lee Yoobin would return to her.


	2. HUSH HUSH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time has passed, but neither did Dami come back, nor did the attempts stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it was requested, I will make this story into a series. It has 7 parts in total, so 7 one shots (7 Hushes in Wonderland lol). As this was originally a one shot, it will continue as a 'one shot collection'. Which means the chapters are going to be long. Like this... 14k one...
> 
> Due to the length, there are -I-, -IV- and so on line breaks/time stamps, so even if you cannot read in one seating, you will know where you left!
> 
> Enjoy

People were bound by their desires. 

Taking that into account, the clubs were always filled to the top with teenagers and young people looking for an escape of reality and a dangerous ride through the night.

Today was no exception. The club had no empty corner, and for some, that was an advantage. The more they were, the less they saw.

Bars and clubs were also a place where information tended to be exchanged.

"Handong, I already got the information we needed." a mane of black hair entered her vision. The brown haired woman nodded, not throwing her companion even a glance.

"And the man?" She questioned after taking a sip of her drink.

"Sleeping." The other said with a smirk. Siyeon took a seat beside her boss, who had occupied a table of two in a secluded area of the club.

The most clubbers were gathered at the center, dancing crazily to the beat, grinding on one another, looking for that partner to drive with the night.

The current club was famous in Korea. It was huge and made of 2 floors. The main one, where all the dancing and drinking happened, and the above one, where rooms were rented to the drunk costumers who saw it fit to end the night differently from the rest.

Siyeon took a long gulp from her drink, sliding a small paper to her leader. "It wasn't much, but I believe it is enough for _her_ to help us."

Siyeon didn’t have to mention the person for Handong to understand what she meant. They had already tried different ways, but their target seemed to have already predicted their moves. The methods were after all, the usual ones. Those used for mice, who always fell for the trap.

They weren’t playing this time. The man was indeed informed, even though he kept underestimating them.

The mafia boss had lost count multiple times. It was pointless to count the number of assassins that some mysterious man had sent to take her life.

Needless to say, all had failed.

Except for one…

Handong shook her head at the thought. Siyeon looked at her for a second longer, before sighing. “It still leaves me to believe that the man’s orders are double meant. He is targeting the boss of China’s mafia organization, but he could as well also be eliminating assassins by knowing that they don’t catch up to our power.”

The mafia boss chuckled at the thought. Assassins were becoming more and more bothersome, and Siyeon’s words held truth: All of the assassins they had killed so far were too weak to challenge her organization.

It was either intentional, or the man paid too much of his fortune when he hired Dami to kill her.

The club was loud, and if it wasn’t for the connected earpiece, Handong was sure she wouldn’t be able to hear anything Siyeon was talking about. The two sat for a little longer, until Siyeon got a message on her phone.

“Ah, they have finally found her.” She said simply. Handong smiled.

“We will leave her alone for a bit.” The Chinese said. “I’ll tell you tomorrow morning when we will approach her.”

“We?” Siyeon raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll take a companion with me. You never know that girl’s mental condition.”

Of course Siyeon understood. She had accompanied Handong once to visit _that girl_ and it hadn’t ended well. She didn’t become violent, or possess any kind of threat to the mafia boss; however, this was more of a problem for herself. She was of no use to them if she couldn’t even understand her own self.

“Boss, we should go.” Siyeon said, looking at her wrist watch. Handong nodded, taking a sip of her drink, but not getting up from her seat. Her body burned, missing a touch it hadn’t felt in _ages_. She scanned over the crowd of young people, all drunk and wasted. It was already past 11pm, and while the Chinese had no curfew to follow, it was still better to spend the night at their headquarters at times like these.

You never know which foolish assassin will try to make a mess next.

But she still didn’t get up. Siyeon looked at her for a second, while Handong still observed the crowd.

“You can leave without me.” The boss finally spoke. “I’ll come a bit later…” she said this, as her eyes stopped on a small frame, whose back was turned to her.

Short, small, but her presence still held power. Short black hair… oh, how similar the two were…

Siyeon shook her head, but patted her boss’ shoulder nonetheless. “Stay safe Dongie.”

“Don’t worry Siyeon, I’ll be back in one piece.” The Chinese smirked, getting up from her seat. The Korean waved and started to push her way through the crowd to the exit.

Handong has seen many people that resembled the Korean assassin. But none could come close to the feeling of that night. The touch. The control.

Handong followed Siyeon’s form until she was out of sight, and then her eyes went back to the black haired person a few meters away from her seat. The mafia boss smirked. It wouldn’t be a new experience, perhaps another experiment to try to erase the memory of the assassin.

Then the black haired woman turned around, and everything around Handong froze.

-I-

It had just started raining when Yoobin arrived at the club’s entrance. She knew it was a famous club to the youth of Seoul, but the assassin was too unbothered to know its name, as long as she knew the location.

Hands tucked in her leather jacket, the young producer strolled inside, pushing through the people to get to one of the tables as fast as she could. It didn’t take long for her to spot one of the waiters, taking a drink from him, and then scanning around for a free table.

It wasn’t usual for Yoobin to come to a club, but she had her nights. In most cases, during this time of the night, she would be somewhere assassinating someone, or at home resting with a book in her hands.

But it had been a while since Yoobin’s last visit. She wanted to get her mind off of things, work, stress and what not. A few shots, and then she could join the youth in one of their ‘dangerous’ adventures.

But in the meantime, she would just search for a table, relax, and let the alcohol lead the rest of the night. No, she wouldn’t get drunk like the rest wasted people around her. Dami likes to still be in control of things.

With a sigh, she took another sip of her drink, leaving it in a nearby occupied table and then turning around to search for a table somewhere else.

It was for a split second, but Dami was sure she saw a familiar face dressed in a black crop top, jeans and leather jacket.

It wasn’t a Dami thing to hesitate, but she did for a few seconds, hoping her mind was playing tricks due to the small alcohol intake she had taken into her organism.

But of course not. She couldn’t just escape a mafia leader like that.

Their eyes met, and Dami could read it in Handong’s piercing orbs, that she wanted her to come close. But then the light in her orbs changed, unless it was the disco lights playing a trick in her vision, and instead, it turned into a commanding stare.

Handong rose from her chair and started to walk to the back of the club, where Dami knew were the stairs. The Chinese had mouthed nothing, or gestured anything, but the Korean could feel she wanted the assassin to follow her.

Dami sighed. She had come to release stress, not gain a new one. One hand instinctively went to her back, the cold metal of her gun greeting her fingertips.

Nonetheless, she followed the mafia boss’ trail, opening the door to the stairs and taking those for the upper floor. She had been here many times, in one of the rooms that seemed to be currently empty. It wasn’t yet time for the youth to reach the peak of the night apparently.

Her steps on the stairs were slow, as if she didn’t want to climb them. After almost a minute, the assassin made it to the hall lined with doors, each leading to a room the drunk used to spend their nights with strangers they would most likely never see again.

Dami didn’t know which one Handong had entered, as the sight of her angry eyes flashed before her own. Choosing a random door, specifically the very last one, the assassin entered it.

As every other time she had entered these rooms before, there was only one bed, a table, 2 chairs and a night stand. But, unlike the other times, a brown haired woman stood still in the middle of the room, her back facing the assassin.

Dami’s expression didn’t change from the passive face she usually carried, but her mind was already running miles.

Her hands itched to be wrapped against that slim waist just like the first time…

Her feet moved on their own, until Handong’s body was within arm’s length. She stopped then, waiting for some response from the older woman.

As if to answer Dami, Handong turned around, her eye’s still hiding in them mixed emotions. She moved fast, grabbing the collar of Dami’s leather jacket, and pulled her towards one of the chairs, roughly pushing her to sit down on it. Handong didn’t let go of the other’s collar, as she straddled her waist, and then harshly pulled at her jacket, smashing her lips with Yoobin’s.

Dami was very professional in her work, but this instance, she let everything shut down, as her arms finally found their way to the other’s waist, pulling them closer, while her lips gently counterattacked compared to the Chinese.

After what felt like a full minute, Handong finally broke the liplock, breath heavy as their foreheads leaned on each-other.

“… 7… Weeks…” she breathed out. “7 Weeks Yoobin, and you still didn’t come back.”

Handong straightened herself, looking into Dami’s eyes intensively. But the younger woman’s expression didn’t change much, other than the fire behind her orbs that only Handong could see.

“I never planned to come back, Han Dong.” Yoobin said, her eyes hiding the fire yet again.

“Then… why are you even here right now?” Handong’s hands clenched around the younger’s jacket’s collar.

“I was hoping to release some stress with one of those naïve youngsters that fill the club.” Dami answered simply. Handong scoffed. “I asked why are you even _here_.”

“Why did you follow me?”

Dami didn’t respond to that. She hadn’t thought much back outside the room, when her feet had simply walked behind the other’s trail.

Why had she listened to the Chinese’s silent order in the first place?

Her mind was being stubborn, and her body was screaming at her. The Chinese slowly let go of her collar, her eyes empty and deadly, as they stared into Yoobin’s. The younger’s arms were still tight on her waist, not allowing Handong to get up from the other’s lap. Dami just pulled her closer, the woman straddling her smirking for just a split second.

Lips met each-other once again, but this time Yoobin’s hands started to travel up and down Handong’s back, until the open leather jacket was starting to become bothersome. She bit into the Chinese’s lip, just as the leather jacket fell from her shoulders. Handong let out a low moan and a sigh, letting Yoobin’s tongue explore the inside of her mouth.

Handong smirked, biting into Dami’s tongue as she pulled into the other’s baby hair, making the younger groan and moan to her treatment.

Yoobin’s hands traveled to Dong’s front, nails teasing her abdomen, earning low gasps and sighs from the other woman. Her fingers then stopped under the other’s crop, playing with the fabric.

Handong broke and reinitiated their liplocks, not wanting to miss the feeling for any second, even though the two were running out of breath, lungs taking in air heavy.

Her body burned hot, and she could already feel herself become a mess, even though the two had not done anything serious yet. She moaned loud and bit her lips when Yoobin scratched at her abs, finding the right method to get a reaction from her sensitive skin.

No matter with who she experimented with, no one could recreate the feeling Dami gave her.

Perhaps that was why, her body, or perhaps Handong herself, had missed the other’s touch so much.

Their lips broke apart yet again, but this time, Handong’s hands wrapped tight on Dami’s shoulders, her face hiding in the crook of the other’s neck. Dami stood confused for a few seconds, but then returned the embrace and wrapped her arms around the other’s waist again.

Handong sighed in content. Dami hummed. Her body almost yelled her for more, to take it to the next level, just like the night 7 weeks ago. As bothering as it was, her body had missed the other’s. She had missed her voice, her moans, her touch.

Dami hated to admit it, but perhaps she had fallen into the trap, and become addicted to it.

Handong’s nose nuzzled into her covered neck, taking a deep inhale of the scent on her turtleneck shirt. Dami shook her head, her hands holding the Chinese tight to her body, as she rose up from the chair slowly. Steady steps walked towards the bed, arms supporting the weight of the taller woman. She paused at the edge of the bed, the metal of her gun cold against her back.

Handong didn’t seem to want to raise her head from her neck, or release the hug, so Dami silently removed the gun from her back, putting it inside one of the drawers without making a sound. Only then did her knees touch the bed side, followed by her back shortly after, as she let the older woman lay on top of her.

Yoobin reached out to the bed sheets, remembering about Dong’s exposed torso, and covered the two under the white blanket. She then let out the air out of her nose. Dami hated this. She hated her body screaming to take the Chinese right there at that moment. She hated her mind telling her to just let the Chinese have her peace. She hated her _other side_ telling her to just grab her gun and put a bullet through her skull like she should have 7 weeks ago.

But it wasn’t long – for Dami’s messy mind – when hot breath tickled her neck and she could hear the calm in and outtakes of breath from Handong. The Chinese had fallen asleep. The mafia boss had fallen asleep in the arms of the person who was after her head 7 weeks ago…

There was something wrong with this woman.

-II-

The sun was up and shining when Handong’s eyes opened again. Her head lay on something soft, but her arms felt heavy. Brown orbs were still blurry, as her vision slowly morphed into the sleeping face of the young assassin. Her heart palpitated in panic, but it soon returned to its normal beat as she gazed into the other’s closed eyelids.

A grunt left Yoobin’s throat, as her eyes slowly opened, following by a sharp inhale. Then did Handong realize her arms where under the other’s neck. The entire night…

“My body is sore.” Yoobin’s voice was deeper than usual, to the point it caught Handong off guard. The assassin retracted her arms from the other’s waist, stretching them above her head in hopes of getting the feeling back in her shoulders.

Handong chuckled lightly, removing her arms from Dami’s neck and grabbing onto the ends of her leather jacket. Using her weight, she rolled their positions, letting Dami lay on top of her body, while her elbows supported her weight.

Another groan.

Fingertips lightly brushed up her arms, pressuring onto her shoulders and neck, earning a moan from Yoobin as she finally let her head sink on Handong’s shoulder, moaning softly and sighing as the Chinese massaged her sore points.

A few minutes passed under the silence, where only the sounds coming from the younger would break it. Handong’s hands left her shoulders, trailed down her spine, sneaking under the leather jacket and turtleneck, fingertips teasing the hot skin as they trailed up again, until the material of the younger’s bra brushed against her tips.

Handong smirked as she heard the younger grunt again, but for a different reason. Dami’s head rose from her shoulder, orbs locking into each-other. The other had changed her hairstyle, and the Chinese couldn’t say she disliked it.

“I have to go.” Dami said after what felt like an intense staring contest.

“Why?” Handong blew air to the other’s lips, which were only a few centimeters from hers. “Are you hoping to still catch an innocent youngster that had a rough night? Be a knight in shining armor and give her a perfect time until she reaches the peak of pleasure?” the Chinese was sure the Korean’s face had gotten closer than before.

“No.” Dami said, biting into Dong’s lips, stopping them from forming the smirk she knew would come. The older gasped as teeth bit deep into flesh, allowing Yoobin’s tongue to enter her slightly parted lips, tasting her insides, gently dancing along the other’s tongue.

“I have to talk about work with a new singer.” Dami breathed out after they parted, even though she didn’t have to explain her schedule to the other.

“Producer Dami,” Handong started, pulling Dami’s face closer for a short kiss. “Stopped working and contacting artists since 6 weeks ago. You really did hide well from me. But luck wasn’t on your side.” She smirked, the bed sheets falling from the Korean’s back as she rose to a sitting position, straddling the Chinese’s waist.

“Did you come all the way to Korea to find me?” a smirk played on Dami’s lips, her tongue moistening her lips as her eyes fixed on the other’s swollen bottomlip.

“No, you aren’t that important.” Handong’s eyes became disinterested as she also sat up, arms on either side of Dami’s thighs, faces close. Dami blew air from her nose, and then pushed the Chinese back down, surprising the Chinese. But all Yoobin did was get up from her lap.

She wore her shoes back on, not even remembering how she took them off last night. Just like last time, she didn’t look back, but just walked towards the door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” the tone laced in Handong’s voice made her steps freeze. The assassin turned around, and her heart perhaps skipped a beat.

On the hands of the mafia leader stood her gun, perfectly positioned, with the Chinese closing one eye as she childishly aimed it at her, her playful eyes not following the smirk that formed as she pulled the trigger.

“Bang.” Handong mouthed, and Dami’s blood boiled in panic. How could she be so stupid? How could she allow herself to fall deeper into the Boss’ trap? How could she have forgotten her gun? How could she want to hear and feel the older, when their own existences were positioned to kill each-other?

Handong’s expression changed to disappointed, and Dami felt relieved when a bullet didn’t shoot out. She turned to fully face the Mafia Boss, eyes not leaving the gun or the other’s face.

“It’s been 7 weeks, but you still haven’t turned down the order.” Handong sat at the edge of the bed, her nail trailing the body of her weapon. “You are still an Assassin hired to kill the Mafia Boss.” Her voice was cold, Dami could feel it crawling up her skin. “Or am I wrong?”

No words left Yoobin’s lips, even as the older woman rose from the bed, bare feet soundlessly walking towards her.

“You know, Yoobin,” Dami’s expression hardened, not taking any step back even as the other neared her. “You amuse me… yeah, you amuse me. Maybe that’s why I’m leaving you alive right now. As long as you don’t fail to entertain me, I won’t pull the trigger.”

The muzzle of the gun was pressed harshly against her jaw.

“You failed the first try, but unlike the rest, you managed to _please_ me. I didn’t have to torment you, to interrogate you and then kill you.” Dami’s back met the wall. “I knew you would still somehow end in my embrace. But don’t test me Lee.”

Dami fought to remain calm, staring into Handong’s cold orbs with a passive expression.

“I have the gun now.” Dong stuck her tongue out, as her free hand reached for the doorknob that was next to Dami. “Until next time.” She chuckled, a dark undertone to it, as she walked out of the room.

Only then did Dami release her breath and sink to the ground.

-III-

“Took you long enough.” Siyeon spoke from her swivel chair near her computer, a cup of coffee in her hands. Handong closed the door to the apartment, not replying to her friend. Few seconds later, the black haired woman raised an eyebrow as she saw the other put a gun down on the table. “Where’s your jacket?”

Handong paused all her movements for a second. “Oh shoot.” She let out, making the other roll here eyes in annoyance.

“Another gift to whichever poor soul that accompanied you through the night.” Siyeon joked, but her eyes betrayed the feeling of annoyance.

“… yeah.” Handong said after a pause, as she grabbed herself a bottle of water from the fridge. Siyeon narrowed her eyes, but the door to her apartment opened again, cutting her words. A mane of red hair entered Handong’s vision.

“Minji?” a delicate eyebrow moved up.

“Hey Dongie~. ” JiU’s voice sounded sweet. “I see you are okay now. You sounded stressed over the phone.”

“Stressed?” Siyeon raised an eyebrow as she looked between the two. Handong waved her hand for her to forget about it, but that just made Siyeon more curious.

“Jiu I told you to meet me later-”

“I am afraid I have a more pressing matter to discuss that can’t wait, Dong-ah.”

Siyeon asked Minji if she wanted anything to drink, getting an ‘I’m thinking of a cup of tea’ as an answer. The two Mafia Bosses sat on the black head’s apartment’s long sofa, with JiU placing a closed folder on the table.

“I know you are already informed of the illegal activities of the smaller mafia organizations in both China and Korea.” Minji started, running her hand through her red strands. “I have already identified all the bosses to said organizations, but they are still becoming bothersome.” She added, hand motioning towards the closed folder. Handong picked it up and started to look through the files.

“It seems they are being financed by an anonym source, and have gained power in both influence and weaponry. Their main targets are our smaller branches and businesses. While it isn’t much of damage to the main branches, it still can’t be overlooked.”

Handong recognized some faces from the file, closing it with a sigh. “The smaller branches are still in charge of recruiting and legal business. If the other organizations start to bother the smaller branches, it won’t be long until the bigger branches have to make a move.”

“But exposing the identity of the bigger branches – thank you,” Minji took a pause as Siyeon brought her tea. “Isn’t that favoring. Smaller organizations tend to make their money from selling information to the bigger ones.”

Siyeon sat down across from the two leaders. “The researchers contacted me that the system of our branch in Hong Kong had been hacked, but nothing else. It was a warning that the organization would attack if we didn’t cancel our trade with England.”

Handong let out a sigh. “Any information on the mastermind?”

Jiu’s lips formed a thin line. “Jisoo’s group has been trailing them back, and so far, she can only make a connection to the person who is hiring the assassins.”

“What assistance would you like from my team then?” Handong opened the water bottle, taking it to her lips, waiting for an answer before she gulped down the clear liquid.

“My members already have the little organizations cornered, and Jisoo is taking care of the interrogation of some unlucky ones.” JiU smirked. “All I ask of you is to stay alive.” She said in a cold tone, her eyes sending a piercing stare at the younger Boss. Siyeon swallowed, her heartbeat picking up at the other boss’ serious expression.

“But anyway~, to what you wanted to talk about later.” Her expression changed fast, from the cold hearted Boss to the sweet woman everyone knew her as.

­­-IV-

In a secluded part of Incheon, there was a small building. Two story-high, it appeared abandoned in the outside. But it’s only inhabitant liked it that way.

It didn’t raise much suspicion, other than the youth that thought it was a fun adventure in a haunted house. But that didn’t bother the inhabitant, as while its state seemed old and almost breaking, it actually was hard to get inside.

It wasn’t that big, but it had enough space to fit in a kitchen, bathroom and 2 rooms on the second floor, while the first one stood empty.

The door to the front door was locked, and there were security cameras too. People had called her a freak, a paranoid person, and she really didn’t care. Those people didn’t understand.

She sat down on the chair, facing one of the many screens that occupied the long table. A glass of hot chocolate found its way to her lips.

But as her heart leaped, and the hot chocolate burned her tongue, the silver haired woman dropped the glass on the floor, spilling the hot drink, and almost falling off the swivel chair herself.

“No-” her voice was weak as she crawled away from the screen displaying the recording from her security cameras. “No. No. No. No. NO!”

She yelled so loud, that perhaps the person on the first floor heard it, as her eyes turned to the camera, the corners of her lips rising in amusement.

“No! Leave me alone!” her silver strands stuck to her sweaty face, as the grey haired woman picked up the glass, dropping some tissues over the spilled chocolate, mumbling for the woman displayed on her screen to stop. But of course she wouldn’t listen as she started climbing the stairs to the second floor.

The younger woman balled up on the ground, hands cupping her ears as she closed her eyes shut. The door opened, a woman dressed in a black white-striped turtleneck, black jeans and leather boots entered, looking at the younger woman with saddened eyes.

“Hey Yoohyeon-”

“Leave me ALONE!” Yoohyeon yelled, her breaths irregular, her heart almost breaking out of her ribcage.

The other didn’t stop her approach, kneeling down in front of the panicking woman.

“Please…”

“Yoohyeon, you know I can’t leave you alone.” Her voice was kind, as she reached her hand out to the silver head.

Yoohyeon shrank back. “No no! I don’t want to do this anymore! I already found out what you wanted 7 weeks ago! Leave me alone! Please!”

Siyeon had visited 7 weeks ago, Handong knew that. She had asked the black head to come to the hacker. Yoohyeon was a big help to her research team with getting the identities of the assassins that had entered China back then.

“I can’t Yoo. I need another favor from you.” The Chinese rose to her feet and walked towards the many monitors.

“I already found the information that Siyeon asked for… why can’t you leave me alone?!” a sob escaped her. “All I wanted was to save Gahyeon… All I want is my sister back!”

Handong stared down at the taller woman, who had just raised her head up, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew what the younger wanted. She knew in what situation her sister was in. She was an orphan. The two young children had found each-other, and had grown up together. But their happy life had been torn apart. Now the older sister was alone, living in an old building, hiding from reality.

“I just want my sister back…” Yoohyeon rose to her feet, leaning on the wall for support. Her chest heaved, and her eyes were unfocused. Handong knew the hacker was going through one of her panic attacks again. She sighed.

“I can’t give you back your sister,” Handong started, her eyes trailing to one of the monitors. “But I brought something else you want.”

Yoohyeon’s eyes fixed on the screen of the main computer, which displayed the recording of the camera by the front door. She took a deep breath in. There, leaning against the door, a red haired woman waited with eyes closed. Yoohyeon could almost hear her beautiful voice humming as she stood with arms closed. She bit her bottom lip, trying to calm down from her panic, her heartbeat slowing with each second.

“Will you do me a favor, Yoohyeon?” Handong spoke again, bringing Yoo back to the room.

“I-… J-… I-…” Yoohyeon couldn’t form any words.

“Come with me, we will talk about it somewhere else.”

-V­-

Lee Yoobin liked to believe she could control her emotions well. Her years as an assassin had developed her resistance to most emotional outbursts, and she dealt with things with a cool head and clear mind.

Yet, as she crossed her fingers under her chin, the young producer let out a shaky sigh. It had taken her more than half an hour to get up from the floor of the club room, her mind empty and body numb.

It wasn’t the first time Yoobin was faced with death. However, it was one of those rare cases, where everything went wrong due to her stupidity.

Why had she allowed the Chinese boss to pull her like that? She should have pulled the trigger 7 weeks ago, instead of falling into a trap of temptation and pleasure.

Why hadn’t she killed Handong when the woman fell asleep in her arms? Why did she put her gun away… ?

A deep breathe in. Dami couldn’t drag this on for longer. The screen of her phone lit up, displaying a message from the man who waited for her to finish her mission from 7 weeks ago. He was patient.

But Dami was going to end this.

_‘If you want to kill me, then do it. If you don’t plan on killing me, at least amuse me.’_

It wasn’t going to be like earlier. The Chinese had given her one last chance in her final words…

A knock came from behind the door of her office. “Come in.” she said after making sure she wouldn’t have a sudden mental breakdown.

A beautiful black haired woman entered. She was clad in jeans and a simple blue shirt.

Lee Siyeon, Yoobin remembered. She had been part of the army for a few years, only retiring from service a couple of months ago, to pursue her dream of being a singer. The producer had to praise her singing skills and vocals.

“Hello, it is a pleasure to be working with you.”

Siyeon was a kind woman, Dami noted. She would make jokes here and there, and random sounds on random situation. She managed to make the assassin laugh at occasions.

It was late when the two finished their discussion, introductions and first recording tries. Siyeon left first, kindly inviting the producer out for a walk or dinner, but Dami had to decline.

Siyeon made another joke, exiting the office doors and walking down the hall. Few minutes later, she was out of the office and into the artificial light illuminated streets. Putting her hand in her pocket, the former soldier pulled out her mobile phone, not even looking at the screen as her finger pressed over well known keys.

Putting the phone to her ear, the mafia member let it ring.

_“So, how did it go?”_

Siyeon smirked. “I got it.” She got inside her car, putting the keys in, not yet starting the engine. “That assassin may be professional in her field, but she can’t break a cover of a double reality.” The older woman chuckled, something dark hidden in it. “She is interesting, but I don’t get what about her entertains you so much Handong.”

 _“I expected nothing but the best of work from you Si_ _~_ _.”_ Handong ignored her last statement, letting out a pleased sigh over the phone. _“Now come to the hotel in Incheon. Yoohyeon is almost here.”_

Siyeon smirked again at the mention of the hacker’s name. She dropped the white phone on the passenger seat, while pocketing hers.

Lee Yoobin knew how to kill, but there were many reasons as to why Lee Siyeon was the Underboss to one of China’s biggest mafia organizations.

-VI-

Central Incheon.

Yoohyeon didn’t like such places. She didn’t like being dragged out of her house and into a tall and expensive looking hotel. The name of the hotel was written in cursive, but the beautiful font didn’t draw Yoohyeon’s attention, the woman’s eyes focused on the back of the red haired woman before her.

The other woman hadn’t talked to her much when she and Handong had exited her house. The car ride had been silent, and Yoohyeon’s insecurities grew. She scurried closer to the other, not touching her back, fists balled tight as she walked behind, trying to avoid the glances by hiding behind the shorter woman.

JiU stole a quick glance behind her, letting out a silent sigh as she saw the younger looking down at the ground, teeth nibbling at her bottom lip.

_“Her mental state has gotten worse.”_

The two entered the elevator, and Yoohyeon still didn’t look up. The doors started to close, and JiU could hear the other’s breath quicken. A light tug on her sleeve made her wary that the younger had grabbed the ends of her left sleeve, trying to control her breath, but it still came out uneven. JiU didn’t look back at her.

Not even as the elevator doors opened again. She walked out, not exchanging a look or word, feeling the other let go as she followed behind again.

Yoohyeon had never doubted JiU. For some reasons.

The two entered a suite, and with a quick look, Yoohyeon noticed a fancy table with chairs, a door that led to the bedroom, a pretty red haired woman clad in a black suit and windows covered by fancy curtains. Her head than lowered again.

JiU finally turned around, steps nearing the silver haired girl, who had stopped at the door to the suite.

Yoohyeon flinched when she felt fingers brushing her hair behind her ear, but then leaned to the touch, making a small smile form on JiU’s lips.

Sharp orbs met broken one. Yoohyeon was almost crying.

“Come on.” JiU spoke shortly, her voice sweet. The red head went to the table Yoo had seen before, this time noticing the presence of 2 laptops there as well.

“No-”

JiU looked at Yoohyeon confused. The other walked shakily towards the windows, avoiding the table that stood by the side.

“I can’t help her anymore.” Yoohyeon’s voice was weak, and JiU’s small smile from earlier vanished.

“Why?”

“I can’t do this.” Yoohyeon shook her head violently, her whole body starting to shake. “Dongie promised me she would help. But Gahyeon isn’t here. She is dangerous JiU. Handong is dangerous-”

“Sshh.” JiU walked up to the younger woman. The other’s back was facing the windows as her shining eyes focused on the shorter woman. Yoohyeon always listened to JiU. JiU knew that. Handong knew that. “I know that, but Dongie needs your help puppy.”

The pet name again. Yoohyeon had heard it many times. She sniffed, grabbing at her hair as JiU neared her with slow steps. “B-but Gahyeon!”

“We will find your sister too.” JiU cut her off again. “But there is something more important going on.” The words seemed to break Yoohyeon’s heart even more, as her expression shifted from confusion to anger and then pain. “There is something more dangerous than Dongie. We have to take care of that now, then we can find your sister.”

JiU was by now close enough to grab Yoohyeon’s hair, gently releasing her hair and lacing their fingers together. “I promise.”

Empty promises, JiU knew.

The mafia boss wasn’t even sure she knew to who Yoohyeon always referred to as her sister. ‘Gahyeon’ had suddenly vanished, perhaps kidnapped, based on what the silver head said.

But the source in itself was questionable.

Minji had found Yoohyeon on an alley one day a few years ago. The girl was crying, muttering things that didn’t make sense. The young mafia leader felt bad for her.

Minji had decided to send the poor girl to the hospital, and then she cut all connections with this girl. The two would never meet again.

But one year later, the silver haired girl had crossed paths with the Chinese Mafia Boss. Through Handong, JiU had met this _Hacker_ again.

Handong would always talk about how Yoohyeon always mentioned Gahyeon, her sister. The Chinese had confirmed that yes, there was indeed a ‘Lee Gahyeon’, but no further information.

JiU released her hands from Yoohyeon’s, slowly trailing hers up the younger’s arms and until they wrapped around her neck.

From their first meeting, well second, JiU had noticed that the girl wasn’t on her right mind. She would mutter stuff randomly. At first, that was it. But as time passed, her condition worsened.

Yoohyeon had become afraid of everything, even her own mind. She would scream when left alone.

But JiU, who spent a lot of time with the Hacker to extract information, found a ‘cure’ to the younger’s mind.

Handong was quick to find out, and to say she was mad was an understatement. But JiU didn’t care.

For as long as Yoo was with her, she was okay. But that time couldn’t be forever. JiU had to go away.

Only Handong and Siyeon would visit Yoohyeon now. The younger woman started to be afraid again.

_“I don’t think you can help her anymore Minji.”_

JiU ignored as her own mind played games on her, triggering the memories of her conversation with the Chinese. Her arms tightened on the other’s neck when she finally felt timid hands wrap around her waist. The Korean would still not look at her, swallowing as her breath was yet not stable.

The window glass burst into tiny pieces. Yoohyeon’s eyes widened in panic, and JiU could feel the other’s heartbeat even though the two weren’t as close as she would want.

Yoohyeon’s instincts told her to run. Run fast. Scream. Anything but stay.

JiU knew the other would break down soon. Her eyes saddened for a second, hands cupping the other’s cheeks to keep her in place when she tried moving away.

“Stay calm.” She whispered, the words almost not leaving her lips, as they crashed on the other’s. JiU could feel Yoo’s shaky lips, how her hands fisted and opened in panic. But the older woman didn’t let the other’s lips move away from hers, even though it took the other ages till she responded, much to JiU’s displeasure.

Yoohyeon’s eyes were closed, partly from panic and partly from the other woman, so she didn’t notice the white smoke that started filling the room, or the shadows that climbed in from the windows.

They were many, JiU had to accept. She looked away, focusing on Yoohyeon’s lips, deepening their kiss. Finally, JiU thought, as Yoohyeon’s body seemed to calm down and the arms around her waist tightened.

The door to the suite was kicked open, and if JiU wasn’t a bit occupied, she would have started yelling about property damage.

Grunts filled the room. Yoohyeon started to panic again, her face inching away from JiU’s, but the other leaned in, nibbling the other’s bottom lip, which was a shivering mess.

“Hey!” an annoyed voice broke their little lock, and JiU tilted her head back with a sweet smile.

“Hi Dongie~!” Yoohyeon started to shake harder, but this time the younger decided to hide her face on JiU’s shoulder as her breathing quickened again.

Handong was sitting in one of the chairs, the two laptops already turned on. On the ground were several men, some being dragged outside by other black suited mafia soldiers. Siyeon was nowhere in sight, probably down by the cars.

JiU sighed and motioned with her head, trying to get through that she could just clean the room again while JiU took care of the Hacker. Handong didn’t respond, just ordered something in Chinese to her soldiers, then got up from the chair and left the suite.

Soon after, so did the rest.

JiU’s hand brushed the back of Yoohyeon’s hair, while the other hugged her body closer, shivering uncontrollably. Perhaps JiU should be worried by how much she was shaking, but she knew this girl too well.

Things could go way worse.

“They’re gone puppy.” She spoke softly to Yoohyeon’s ear, her breath hot and ticklish.

Yoohyeon’s head rose up, teary eyes meeting JiU’s kind ones. “Will y-”

The mafia boss’ words were cut, as the hacker’s lips met hers in a hurry. JiU was caught off guard, that she had to hold onto the other’s arms to not fall back. Yoohyeon bit her lip and JIU allowed her tongue entrance, moaning softly at the feel.

It had been so long.

Fingers pulled at silver hair, the red head trying to feel more of the other, their bodies merging into one. JiU’s legs started to shake slightly, but Yoohyeon would not let go.

After what felt like ages did the two part away with burning lungs.

“Yoo-Yoohyeon we have to h-help Dongie-” JiU was breathless, and she had to stop her puppy from initiating another kiss. As much as she wanted it, she wanted more, the two had no time.

Yoohyeon didn’t want to let go of JiU, but the other had her ways of convincing the puppy.

It took almost an hour of back and forth, but finally, the two sat down on the table, facing the two laptops and the white phone that Handong had given JiU.

JiU had many talents, she was skillful at many things, but she would still never understand what the younger typed in her laptop.

The mafia boss decided to just look at the younger until she was finished. While working, there was no sign of the insecure puppy who would scream and cry.

Yoohyeon did ask a lot of questions once she finally calmed down fully. Why is Handong being attacked? Of that no one was sure. Who was Dami? An assassin.

Are she and Dongdong close?

JiU paused at that.

Are the two of them like us?

No, she had answered shortly.

Hours passed, and it was almost morning outside. Yoohyeon’s eyes were half closed, bags visible beneath them. She finally shut down her laptop after putting her data on the USB stick.

Her tired eyes focused on the sleeping face of the red haired girl. Minji had fallen asleep somewhen in the night, her head on her arms, facing towards the younger. Yoohyeon leaned in, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

JiU stirred, opening her eyes. She was greeted by the shift from affectionate to fear in Yoohyeon’s eyes.

“Morning puppy.” She said with a yawn, trying to tell her she wasn’t mad. She was half awake on her own.

Yoohyeon calmed down with a shaky sigh. “I- I got the data.”

“You did?” JiU asking, the sleepiness leaving her eyes. “You’re the best puppy!” she cheered as she suddenly hugged the other, ignoring the soreness and yelp from Yoo.

The mafia boss looked at her wristwatch. Sigh

“I have to go puppy.” She said in a small voice, only for Yoohyeon to hear. Her puppy’s eyes started to tear. She didn’t want to be left alone here. “I’ll drive you back home.” She added quickly, relieving the younger a bit.

JiU got the assassin’s mobile phone, while the other packed her laptops.

“M-Minji…”

“Hmm?”

“You are going to give the phone back to Dongdong?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you should delete the messages from the anonymous contractor…”

“Why?”

“I-I already cracked the password. Dongdong and that Dami are close right?”

JiU didn’t speak. She held the door open for the other, who trailed behind her to the elevator.

“… There may be some messages DongDong may not like…”

JiU hummed. The two were nothing close to what Yoo had in mind.

But nevertheless, she did press delete.

-VII-

It was windy outside, Dami noticed from how the leaves of the trees danced in the cloudless night. She zipped her leather jacket, taking a short look at the other leather jacket on her office’s couch, which was clearly not her own.

Siyeon had left her office a few minutes ago, and it was time for Dami to leave too. The bubbly singer had lightened the mood after this morning, but Dami’s eyes still trailed over her office emptily.

Walking to her work desk, the assassin reached for the white cased phone-

But it wasn’t there.

The assassin kept her cool, checking the drawers then the entire office. Her pockets, anywhere she could have put it after Siyeon’s arrival.

“Siyeon.”

Something turned in Yoobin’s mind. Siyeon had seemed familiar when she first strolled into her office, before her hyper mood stroke.

In China, she was sure the two had met before.

But Siyeon had been a waitress back then.

Dami sat on her swivel chair, fingers crossed under her chin. Yes, it had indeed been the same woman. And now her phone had vanished in thin air.

More like: It was taken.

“Handong!” she hissed, gritting her teeth with eyes closed. Yoobin’s fingers typed fast on her laptop, which displayed window after window.

“God damn it!” she wanted to punch herself for being so careless. So stupid. A file started to load under the name ‘Lee Siyeon’. It showed a blonde haired woman who had moved to China a few years ago. She was trained as a soldier and was part of the army since age 17. Currently 23 years old, the young soldier had retired last year from the army, now pursuing her singing career.

But that information was useless to Dami. What she needed was a connection to the Chinese Mafia Boss. She wasn’t a Hacker, but she could dig a bit deeper than the normal assassins.

A second file started to load, but it was taking too long for Dami’s patience.

If Lee Siyeon worked for Handong, and she did steal her phone as Dami guessed, then the Chinese searched for something in her contacts.

She knew the assassin hadn’t yet declined the offer.

She knew the assassin still had contact to the anonymous man that ordered all attacks on the Chinese.

“Damn it!” Dami was losing her cool. It bothered her. It bothered her that the Chinese had tricked her. It bothered her that she had fallen deeper into the trap like a fool. She felt… betrayed? Fooled? Dami didn’t know, nor did she pay much attention to the feelings, focusing on her laptop screen.

The file finally opened. Dami’s eyes read fast. There wasn’t much to learn, the organization knew how to keep its secrets. But it was enough.

Lee Siyeon was the Underboss.

Shutting her laptop down, the assassin grabbed the other leather jacket, typing an address in the map of her normal work phone.

The Boss hadn’t been that secretive on the address she was staying at now in Korea.

-VIII-

 Yoohyeon’s hands balled and released on her lap, as her eyes followed each and every detail they passed on JiU’s car. It didn’t take her long to realize that something was wrong. The two were not heading to her house.

If Yoohyeon had a calm mind, perhaps she would turn teasing and question if JiU was taking her to her own house. But neither was she mentally calm, neither was JiU that type of person. Something was definitely wrong.

The silver head knew that JiU wouldn’t focus with sharp eyes on the road if everything was good. She would chat during the entire ride, of course concentrated on the road. She wouldn’t be so quiet that Yoohyeon’s uneven breathing was hearable.

“M-Minji…?” Yoohyeon stuttered, her eyes looking at the older woman’s face, not sure of what to say, think, feel or believe. “W-what’s  wrong?” her voice was shaking, and JiU already sensed the rising panic.

Yoohyeon had been like that for a long time now, JiU knew. She would start to panic whenever she sensed something wrong, or was faced with something unfamiliar. In this case, both.

“We are being followed.” And what JiU never liked to do was lying to Yoohyeon. Of course, this truth would only worsen Yoohyeon’s case. Her stares started to become unfocused, tears almost falling as her breath hitched.

“Don’t worry,” JiU started in a soothing voice, placing her right hand over Yoohyeon’s shaking one. “I’ll lose them.”

Yoohyeon didn’t reply, nor give a nod as response. She shut her eyes closed, trying to breathe calmly, which obviously failed. She didn’t look back at who was following them, nor did she want to think about the follower.

Minji looked through the rearview mirror, spotting the black car that had been trying to stealthily follow them. The mafia boss had noticed when she took a turn for Yoohyeon’s house that was rarely used and only the inhabitants of the area knew of. From there, she just took random turns, but the car kept being behind them.

The older of the two was glad that Yoohyeon was trying to somehow control herself, even though ignoring the silent cries from the younger pained her. The mafia boss drove to a secluded area, after making sure she had lost the annoying pest, till she arrived at a wooden mansion in the middle of the forest.

Only after turning off the engine did she turn to Yoohyeon, removing her seatbelt and leaning to hug the shaking mess. “Sshh, it’s all right now.”

Yoohyeon fisted her blazer’s front, hiding her head on her shoulder, releasing the cries she had held. JiU rubbed the other’s back, until the other would eventually stop shaking, return to normal, whatever state that was for the younger.

The silver head would always cry and scream after panic, seeking security in JiU’s arms. The Boss helped the Hacker remove her seatbelt, allowing the other to climb on her seat, the two staying together in a tight hug.

JiU hummed as Yoohyeon started to breathe softly, rubbing her head on the older woman’s cheek. She chuckled lightly at that, smiling softly when her puppy raised her head to face her.

Eyes red from tears, lip still quivering: Yoohyeon was a mess, JiU knew that. A mess that kept worsening.

“Pu-”

JiU wasn’t surprised when her words were cut by a pair of lips smashing into hers in almost need. She wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon’s neck, pulling at her hair to position the girl’s head for her to deepen their hungry kiss.

Yoohyeon’s hands grabbed the dress shirt under her blazer, pulling it out of her pants, to be able to slip her fingers under it.

JiU moaned when she felt cold fingers on her burning skin, allowing Yoohyeon’s tongue entrance to her mouth.

“Y-Y-Yoohyeon-” JiU tried between Yoohyeon’s kisses, finally gathering enough will power to push the girl away gently. “Not here.” She simply said, opening the door of her car, referencing for Yoohyeon to get out first.

The silver head was sulking like a puppy, to JiU’s eyes. The two headed inside the wooden house. It had only two floors, the ground one consisting of the living room and kitchen. Yoohyeon had visited JiU’s place before, but she had never been here. JiU’s presence calmed her a bit, but her heart rate still quickened at the unfamiliar place.

The red head turned to her after typing something on her phone, probably a message to one of the other two Mafia bosses Yoo had met. She tried to say something, but stopped when the younger hugged her tight to her body, this time their lips weren’t locking, but JiU could feel that Yoohyeon was scared.

Rubbing the taller’s back, JiU decided to not say anything, as much as she wanted to reassure the other that everything was safe.

Nothing was safe.

“Puppy, will you wait for me upstairs?” she spoke to Yoohyeon’s ear, allowing her hot breath to make the other flinch. The silver haired shook her head furiously. Of course, Yoohyeon would never explore an unfamiliar place alone.

Minji sighed. She didn’t want Yoohyeon to stay here. But she couldn’t do much about it either. She just waited, a knife hidden in her belt. She even had an extra weapon if necessary. Speaking of which, she should find another place for it if the two were going to have another make out session in the car.

“3... 2…” the countdown started, as JiU led Yoohyeon to the couch, hoping the younger would let go of her. “1.”

The front door burst open.

“Yoohyeon hide.” JiU whispered, pushing the young woman behind the couch, herself taking cover behind a wooden pillar, eyes calmly scanning from Yoohyeon to the 3 new comers by her house’s front door.

The silver head would not be able to hide, and her whimpers already gave her away. JiU wasn’t allowed to fool around.

There were 2 men and one woman that had entered. All of them carried weapons, but the tallest man also held a gun. The woman walked first, clearly towards Yoohyeon’s direction.

“Bothersome pests.” JiU growled, the knife between her fingers sent flying in a flash. Groans of pain, as the sharp object impaled the gun holder’s hand, making him drop the weapon, while the woman was slammed against the pillar by Mafia Boss.

The shorter of the two men lunged at her, using his knife as a weapon, slashing for the girl’s neck, but JiU easily evaded it. She dodged and dodged, until the man started to lose his balance and JiU sent a powerful kick to his kneecap, gritting her teeth as Yoohyeon’s cries got louder with the sound of bone breaking.

The taller man had yet to recover from the shock and the wound on his hand, but the woman had. She stabbed in JiU’s direction, managing only to graze the other’s blazer, before a punch connected with the attacker’s jaw. Even more grunts, as she twisted the knife holding hand, breaking the wrist and catching the knife midair. In a twirl, it was stabbed cleanly on the woman’s neck.

JiU had barely a second to escape a hot bullet, which cut into her cheek, barely missing her ear, which started ringing. She used the already dead body of the woman as a shield, removing the bloodied knife off her neck as she saw the other man slowly rise to his feet.

The taller man stopped firing, knowing it was useless at the moment, giving his teammate an advantage if JiU lowered her guard. The mafia boss could already read their movements, and she hated being underestimated.

She threw the knife at the gun holder’s leg, stabbing it on his knee, while the guard body went to the floor, her now free hand behind her back.

A gun shot, and the shorter man was down, a bullet hole in his head. it didn’t take long for JiU to turn around and fire another bullet, hitting bull’s eye as the other man fell dead on the ground.

The Mafia Boss breathed a sigh, dragging the bodies to the stairs that led to the basement. She would have to dispose of them later. More important to her now was her puppy’s condition.

Yoohyeon was mumbling things when JiU reached her. None of her mumbles made any sense, and as JiU’s footsteps got nearer, her body shook harder, the girl rocking in a fetus position.

JiU hated this.

“Yoohyeon.” She called softly. Yoohyeon looked up, but her eyes were empty like no light reached them. JiU hated this. She wanted the normal Yoohyeon, the one whose eyes shone and was hyperactive like a puppy. “They are gone.”

Yoohyeon’s eyes cleared slightly, but she started to shake harder when her eyes landed on JiU’s face. She tried to get up to her feet, making JiU catch her half way from falling. Shaky fingers trailed a bleeding line on the other’s face. JiU would have hissed if her years as the Mafia Boss hadn’t already toughened her up.

“The first aid kit is upstairs.” She said softly, grabbing Yoohyeon’s hands and leading her to the stairs.

On the second floor were a bedroom and the bathroom. JiU let Yoohyeon calm down on the bedroom, as she patched up her wound in the bathroom. Few minutes later, she was back to Yoohyeon, breathing hard while lying on her bed.

“Yoohyeon.” JiU sounded worried, as she wrapped the younger woman in her arms.

“W-who were t-they?” the voice sounded so broken and low, JiU almost didn’t understand it.

“Some assassins.” She answered softly, breathing in the scent from the other’s hair. The younger would have to take a shower.

“W-why did they come h-here?” Yoohyeon started to shake again. “Is this because of Dongdong?”

“Maybe it is.”

Yoohyeon turned in her arms, facing the older woman with confused, but somehow angry, eyes. “W-why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Tell you what?” JiU’s tone was flat, and her eyes had turned empty.

“Th-… That you were in danger…”

Yoohyeon’s voice became weaker, especially when JiU rose to her elbows, rolling on top of the younger.

“I am a dangerous person and I am always under threats and danger.” Her voice was scaring Yoohyeon, who crawled back, until her back hit the bed rest. Of course Yoohyeon knew who JiU was. She knew who Kim Minji was.

“W-why are you helping Dongie-”

“I have my reasons.” JiU was smart, she knew all the risks to her friendship with the Chinese Boss. And yet, she still had reasons to assist the other in defending her organization, and self, rather than letting it be. Even as friends, their organizations still rivaled each-other.

However, the attacks weren’t random, especially the smaller mafias coming into the mix as of lately. It was clear from the start, that the anonymous person wasn’t just targeting Handong for some unsatisfactory business, rather it was someone targeting the bigger mafia groups.

When, and if, the Chinese Mafia fell, then the other mafias would be attacked. Perhaps JiU’s was next. Or even Jisoo’s. Even considering the power of her own organization, JiU knew it would be less bothersome to assist Hnaodng than to deal with her own pests.

“W-why won’t you tell me-”

Yoohyeon’s voice sounded scared, and the red head grinned. She would of course tell her puppy, but now was not the time. JiU got closer to the younger, until her lips brushed the other’s ear. She was frustrated for some reason. “I thought you already knew that I like my work and feelings like I like you.” A sly smile morphed on her lips. “Buried deep inside me.” Slow, her words left her lips, each syllable whispered to make sure Yoohyeon didn’t only hear, but also feel them.

JiU’s sly smirk was still there, even as she captured the younger’s lips, who was hesitant to response. Soon of course, the silver head would relax and pull the red haired woman closer to her. JiU’s smirk widened, cupping Yoohyeon’s cheeks, deepening their kiss as she straddled her waist.

Yoohyeon was mentally unstable, traumatized even, and JiU was always pained whenever Yoohyeon went through one of her mental breakdowns. It had been a few years since the two became acquaintances, and it had taken a while for JiU to find out what helped Yoohyeon deal with her trauma and stress.

Yoohyeon bit into JiU’s lip, earning a light gasp of pain from the older, but she allowed the silver haired woman’s tongue to explore the insides of her mouth, feeling her body slowly pushed down on the bed.

Even as their lips never parted other than for breathing, their bodies entered a wrestling match for dominance. JiU never minded being dominated by Yoohyeon, but that didn’t mean she would allow the younger control so easily. It came as a challenge in the younger’s mind, to fight and gain control, which helped a bit with her case, it also made everything more tempting.

Their skins were hot against each-other, bodies merging into one. Moans and grunt filled the room, as JiU hid her face in Yoohyeon’s shoulder to muffle the sounds, as her hips rocked to follow the rhythm of Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Deeper-” she whispered softly, biting into Yoohyeon’s earlobe, making the other woman growl lowly. Yoohyeon was afraid of a lot of things, but with JiU, she became bold, wild even. She obliged to JiU’s request, placing wet kisses to her neck and shoulder, leaving there bites and marks as she focused on her lover’s moans.

Yoohyeon’s memory had gotten worse with the years, and the two had been in this state for as long as she could remember. She remembered their kisses, which had than turned to more than innocent affection.

Yoohyeon loved everything about JiU. She was her safe haven, her sane piece of mind. Hearing her moans meant she was finally doing something right…

“Minji,” she started, her lips placed on the older’s collarbone. “I… I… love you.”

JiU’s eyes widened, and for a second, she thought of questioning her hearing. Intimate contact was more than familiar to the two, but she had never thought it would go that far.

Or had she? She was protective of Yoohyeon, possessive even, every time Dongie and Siyeon would be there. The two had kissed, cuddled, made love to each-other, but never exchanged those magical 3 words of normal humans.

She was a dangerous Mafia Boss, and Yoohyeon was a mentally unstable Hacker. Perhaps things would have been less complicated if the two were normal. Kim Minji was smart, she could predict movements of her opponents, but she never could have foreseen Yoohyeon’s confession.

For some reason, she felt like they weren’t ready. That sounded stupid, didn’t it?

JiU was brought out of her trance when she felt Yoohyeon stop moving on top of her. There were no more kisses or bites, and she could feel the other’s finger’s retract from her core. She could sense Yoo was insecure now, afraid, regretting the words she had said.

“Puppy,” JiU started softly, staring at Yoohyeon’s teary eyes with a warm gaze. She wrapped her legs around Yoohyeon’s waist, keeping the taller body in place. “I love you too.” She mumbled, pulling the younger woman down for a kiss.

Yoohyeon’s heart started to beat in happiness, as she kissed back, JiU’s moans ringing like music to her ears.

It had all started as temptation, a way of escaping her fears, but she now knew, she was now sure that the other loved her. They loved each-other, and that thought kept Yoohyeon sane.

-IX-

Dami had changed her work clothes for the comfortable gray turtleneck, dark ripped jeans and a white cap. The black leather jacket was hanging off her arm, hiding not only her right hand, but her gun as well.

As a producer and assassin, the young Korean had access to data of famous stars, such as the address and contact. While some high importance people could hide this information, the Chinese Singer hadn’t. That fact made Dami consider this a trap. Nonetheless, the girl did have to kill the Chinese, and trap or not, the two would still have to fight each-other.

It was a plain apartment complex, and Dami waited outside for someone to enter or leave the building, allowing the small woman to sneak in. it took about 30 minutes, but someone finally exited, and before the door could close, Dami was inside.

There were 5 floors in total, and Handong was staying at a room right on the top of the building. From there, the assassin would have to search the room, for such information was not present in the file.

The elevator opened without a sound, and Dami raised an eyebrow in amusement at the men that waited outside. Most were unarmed, one had a gun, and the rest knives. 8 in total, Dami counted.

Without even dropping the jacket, her gun rose and a bullet went through the gun holder’s head, the silencer muffling the shot sound. And that was when the rest attacked.

6 more bullets, Dami counted in her mind.

The dead body slid down the wall next to the door, where another man with a knife stood. In front of Dami stood two unarmed men, to her right where the 2 knifed men and to the far left the only woman, who also had a knife.

It was in times like this that reminded Dami ‘Lee Yoobin’ didn’t exist anymore. Who she was now could not carry that name. Her eyes were dull, the only reflection the light from the knives around her.

The two men kicked off at the same time, aiming punches at Dami, who ducked under their much larger bodies, swinging her leg under theirs and elbowing one of them as the two fell to the ground.

The knife holders by her side slashed, but it was easy to evade. Too slow, Dami thought. To her left, she saw the woman pick up the gun from the fallen man.

A knife entered her vision, making the girl turn quick, grabbing the swinging hand by the wrist, wearing a groan of pain. She twisted it till the knife fell from his hand, allowing it to fall until she hit the handle with her gun, sending the knife flying towards the gunned woman.

Said woman fired, taken off guard by the flying knife, allowing Dami to simply step aside, allowing the bullet to pierce through the disarmed man’s shoulder. Within the blink of an eye, the jacket on her arm was thrown, the muzzle of the gun firing a bullet towards the woman.

Five bullets, five more to go.

The leather jacket still fell on her arm, and she intended to keep it that way even as she exchanged blows with the five mafia members.

They were not that skilled, common soldiers. For the bodyguards of the Boss, they were useless.

One knife blade managed to cut into her jeans, but that was it.

Two bullets, one more to go.

Dami threw her gun and the jacket on the ground as she faced off the last member: A tall unarmed man, baring his fists at her. Her breathing was controlled, as so was his, even though he saw all his comrades fall.

Dami ducked under a hook, aiming a punch at the other’s unguarded stomach. Her forearm had to block another punch to her face, as she kicked the man away. Dami wasn’t much of a fair player; her job didn’t allow her to. But she couldn’t waste bullets, especially since she would need one for the door lock.

A punch to her jaw made her reach out with her hands on the ground to balance. A knife was next to her right hand.

Swinging her leg, she kicked the man, giving her the opportunity to spin, stabbing the knife on his neck.

Two bullets, all members down.

The door broke open with one shot, allowing Dami entrance in the apartment. It didn’t take long, as she crossed the hall, entered the only room that had its door open.

“How did you like the warm up?” the brown haired woman sitting behind a study table spoke, not looking up from the papers she was signing. “Little pests are giving me paperwork.” She sighed, fixing the specs on her face.

“You sent your own soldiers to their deaths?” Dami asked, her voice cold, while the Chinese Boss only hummed. Sending your members to a mission where she knew they would die, was the same as if killing them yourself. But Dami didn't feel bad for those she killed. She was an assassin, and so was Handong a killer.

"Not all soldiers are of use alive." Handong said, putting her papers in a folder while Dami neared her table. She had finally put the folder in a drawer when she heard the click of a gun.

Another hum, as the Mafia leader looked up at Dami, meeting the muzzle of a gun aimed at her.

Just pull the trigger Dami...

Handong’s hand went to her pocket, and Dami’s expression didn’t change as she saw her white cased phone being brought out. So she was right, the Underboss had stolen her phone.

“I really wanted to read through your messages with the anonymous order, but my dear friend had deleted all messages.” The hand holding the phone was stretched out to her, allowing Dami to grab it in her own hand without much effort as her attention stayed on the gun pointed to Handong’s forehead. The new information made her feel both annoyed and relieved, for some reasons.

“Won’t you pull the trigger now?” the way those words slowly rolled from her tongue, and the glint in the mafia boss’ eyes unsettled Dami. Nonetheless, she pulled the trigger.

Or would have, had it not been for the flying pen she had to dodge and for the fast hand of the Chinese grabbing her wrist. The smirk was back on those lips as Dami felt the Chinese pull her in, a thin blade in her hand reflecting the sunlight, enough to make Dami wary of it. The Korean grabbed a hold of the other’s wrist, stopping the blade from piercing her throat.

The two stood locked there, one with an emotionless expression towering over the table and the other seated comfortably in her chair with a cool smirk playing on her lips.

Dami didn’t have much time to plan as her weight was pulled over the table, making the younger woman’s body roll over it and into the ground. Whatever papers and pens in the table where also scattered on the floor now.

Handong pushed her swivel chair back when Dami rose up again to strike, the same cool smirk not leaving. Dami shouldn’t have been affected by it, and she wasn’t, but the mocking nature behind it couldn’t be ignored.

A pen thrown to her face had Handong almost falling backwards, but she had had enough practice to know her ways with the swivel chair. Working hours could get boring. She however spun up from it, kicking it towards Dami, who in turn kicked it towards another table, which held three wooden chairs.

The gun positioned itself towards Handong again, but Dami didn’t fire. She had one bullet, and the way the mafia boss held her body meant she could dodge it. It sounded impossible, but Dami wasn’t one to underestimate. She had only one chance.

Handong smiled slightly, reaching for her back, drawing a dagger from it. She kicked off, entering within arm’s reach in a second that it surprised Dami. But she wasn’t an assassin for no reason.

Grabbing the dagger holding wrist, she aimed the back of her gun to the older’s head. The Chinese caught that in her own hand, an iron grip pulling Dami towards her knee, which she had to block with her only free hand, releasing the dagger.

Ducking under the dagger, Dami spun the gun and pulled the dragger. There was no way the Chinese could evade the bullet-

But she had. By a hair, the Chinese had pushed the other’s hand enough to not shoot her.

Dami’s body was pushed against the table, but in turn the Chinese was thrown to the chairs, breaking one to pieces as she fell onto it. With a groan the Chinese evaded a punch to the face, rolling backwards to her feet, positioning the dagger in a striking position.

The assassin dropped the gun, picking up one of the broken legs of the chair. Even before her assassin days, she had practiced Kendo. If not for a gun, she would have to beat the boss until she could not run away anymore.

The two eyed each-other, and it was obvious to both that there was no prey in this mix. The both of them were predators; the both of them were fighting for dominance.

Dami already felt like she had failed her mission. She should have shot a sniper bullet from atop a building like she usually would. But this was a mafia boss that could not be underestimated, she reminded herself…

Handong kept dodging Dami, evading being hit by the wooden makeshift sword. It was a clash of precise strikes. As an assassin, Dami was skilled in different attack methods, but she was unaware of the Chinese’s skills. Her organization was known to torture their targets in the underworld, but it was never leaked as to who dirtied their hands.

The simplest of distractions could lead to the dagger running through her throat, as she felt hot liquid on her cheek. The wooden piece in her hand twisted, using the momentum and presence of the Mafia Boss to ram the tip against Handong’s torso.

Handong grunted in pain as she took a few steps back. If the hit had affected her, the Boss did not show it.

Dami had to dodge aside, almost losing her balance when the dagger was thrown at her. The knife stood stuck on the wall while the assassin had to use her ‘sword’ to block the Boss’ kick, discarding it when the combat turned close range.

Dami rolled on the floor as Handong tripped her, avoiding a horse kick that would hurt. The Chinese peeled the knife from the wall in the meantime, her face emotionless as the grip tightened when Yoobin got up.

Slash after slash, punch after punch, the two began to pant, the room almost thrashed. Dami could feel the hot breath as the two tried to control their breathing, faces close to one another, a knife-holding hand slammed against the wall as bodies fought to overthrow the other.

It wouldn’t be long until Dami had to fall back to avoid the knife from going through her eye, tripping on her own feet.

Handong was not in a better position, as her body was pulled by the weight of the other who had not let go of her other restrained arm.

Handong supported herself with her elbows, not falling face-first into Dami. For the Korean, her eyes trailed up from the other’s abs to her bra, which were visible from her baggy shirt, and finally to her face.

“This is getting nowhere.” Dami breathed out. It was a useless fight, she knew. The mafia Boss could call for bodyguards at any moment, and their fighting skills would lead them on and on.

“… when with you, I really can’t think right.” Dami refused to trail her eyes down, her gentlewoman nature taking over, as her eyes glued to Handong’s face, whose expression was as emotionless as before. She really couldn’t think. She couldn’t plan ahead of her target’s moves. She had had the chance twice, yet she had failed to kill the Mafia Boss. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Just kiss me.” A small smirk played on her lips. Handong had to hold groans of pain in due to their current position, but she would not show that she was wounded. Their fight could go forever, pride and life at stake. She looked into Yoobin’s eyes, which held but a faded glint in them.

Yoobin’s fists grabbed the collar of the older’s oversized shirt, bringing her down until their lips gently met.

Long and slow, until finally Handong’s forehead leaned on the cold floor, lips close to Dami’s ear. “You know that’s not what I meant.” She whispered, breath hot and tempting to Yoobin’s mind.

“I could kill you right now.” The Chinese Mafia boss smirked, grasping the handle of the knife that had fallen near the two. She sat on Yoobin’s waist, positioning the knife to her throat.

This was it. Everything was over. Perhaps this was punishment for not being able to assassinate the Boss; for falling into her trap.

It had been the wrong decision from the start, but Yoobin didn’t find herself regretting it. Her body wanted it. It wanted it now as well, as she lay on the floor with a knife ready to slice her throat.

This was not how Dami dealt with things, but yet again, the Chinese had messed with her mind without even trying. Was this how she effortlessly seduced others, bringing them to their deaths?

“Or you could kiss me again.” There was definitely something wrong with Dami as she spoke those words, mirroring the woman’s smirk. Handong let out a chuckle. “You amuse me Yoobin.”

Oh how she hated that name. She hated how it would irritate her when it rolled past the mafia boss’ lips, but still ignite feelings within her body.

She hated how the mafia boss repeated it mockingly as the pressure of the knife grew.

She hated that she wanted to feel more of the weight on top of her. She hated how she wanted to feel those lips longer on hers.

She hated that she was addicted to it.

\--

Dami’s mind had stopped thinking of all the wrong decisions she had met, of all the things she hated, instead focusing on undressing the Chinese woman, concentrating on the feel of burning skin under her fingertips.

It felt so wrong, yet her body felt like it belonged nowhere else.

Dami didn’t remember how they ended up in Handong’s bedroom, or how they had climbed the bed, but she found herself in-between the other woman’s legs, supporting her weight on her elbows, with clothes that annoyed her covering their bodies.

“With…” Dami breathed as their lips parted. “how many have you already done this?” she asked after regulating her breathing.

“Just like you, with many.” She locked their lips together again, if only to wipe that smirk off Handong’s face.

“And how many did you let top you?” Dami was the one to smirk this time, as she slowly moved her hips against the Chinese’s, watching her try to hold in a moan.

Handong was one to seduce men and women, then kill them when they lowered their guard to the false promise of pleasure. It was a safe method with those that would be wary to assassins. But she wasn’t one to let other’s take control.

“Only-” Handong’s legs spread subconsciously, allowing more friction as their jeans were becoming bothersome. “-you.” She finished after biting in another moan when the assassin started licking her earlobe.

“I feel honored.” Dami smirked, trailing kisses and bites from her jawline to her neck, leaving marks everywhere she could, hand playing with the button of the other’s jeans, as the other slowly removed the bra, their shirts already discarded somewhere.

Dami had time to examine the other’s body as the two made short work of whatever clothing they had on. She noticed the wound… perhaps if she wasn’t so deep in, she could have won their match…

Yoobin’s ghostly kisses trailed down Handong’s body, until her eyes caught the bluish mark on her ribcage. The ninth rib, Dami counted in her mind subconsciously, brushing her lips on the surface of the wound. Handong grunted in pain, gripping the bed sheets harder as pain spread in her body.

A broken rib, Dami sighed inwardly. She placed butterfly kisses on the wound, waiting for the Chinese’s breathing to return to normal. She bit around the swollen skin, licking the surface as she heard moans replace Handong’s groans.

Then her lips started their trail again, going down and down, until Handong started seeing stars of pleasure.

\--

Handong was the first one to wake up. She stared at Yoobin’s sleeping face. It was so peaceful, like an innocent child, that Handong didn’t think much about placing a soft kiss on the other’s forehead.

Untangling herself from the sheets, she sat up, feeling her body sore and paining everywhere. A shiver ran through her body, more from the pleasure of the memory than the cold. She got up, starting to dress herself, searching for her shirt after she folded Yoobin’s clothes on the chair next to the bed. Now, where was that shirt-

“Leaving already?” a voice whispered in her ear. Handong was surprised to feel the soft fabric of the assassin’s turtleneck being slipped over her head. “Was I not good enough for you, Miss Mafia Boss?”

Dong broke into laughter as she heard the same words she said seven weeks ago being said to her. Dami chuckled lightly, helping the older woman into her turtleneck.

“For… the marks…” Dami said in a low voice when Handong turned around with a raised eyebrow. The assassin was almost naked, if it wasn’t for her underwear and the mafia boss’ baggy shirt.

The sight was tempting, Handong had to say, but as usual, there was no time. She smirked, giving a quick peck to Dami’s lips, which got the assassin by surprise.

“I’ll have to think about that.” she whispered, her eyes narrowed as if trying to seduce Yoobin. The assassin chuckled again, the words replaying in her mind like 7 weeks ago. The mafia boss’ smirk widened as she turned around to leave.

-X-

Siyeon looked up from her phone as the front door to her apartment was opened. A cup of black coffee reached her lips as she saw her Boss enter.

The Chinese greeted her with a wave of her hand as she sat on the couch with a sigh.

“I’ll be staying here from now on. Yoobin found my place.” Handong said, making Siyeon raise an eyebrow. Then she noticed the form fitting turtleneck shirt…

Siyeon put the coffee cup on the table, the light on her eyes changing to angry as she walked towards the Boss with gritted teeth.

Handong stood unfazed even as Siyeon’s hand grabbed her shirt, pulling it down and revealing the bite marks on her neck.

“She didn’t find you, you let her find you!” Siyeon was boiling with anger. “Do you know how dangerous that is Handong?!”

Handong’s expression didn’t change. Siyeon knew she was in no position to question the Boss, but she was beyond mad.

This wasn’t… fair…

Siyeon grabbed Handong by the shoulders, pushing her down on the couch and climbing on her waist. She noticed Handong hold in a groan.

“Do you know what you are doing?!” she seethed, bringing their faces dangerously close, pinning the other’s body harshly against the couch.

“Yes I do-” she cut Handong’s words with her own lips, smashing them together that it caught Handong off guard and without breath.

Yet, she kissed back gently in comparison to Siyeon as she felt the older woman’s hips grinding unto hers. Siyeon’s weight was crushing her and Handong’s breathing was uneven when they parted.

“Is being controlled what you like now?” Siyeon questioned, voice still angry, as she left the Chinese singer no chance to reply, locking their lips together again, the pressure in between Handong’s legs growing. The younger woman felt teeth biting into her bottom lip.

When a moan rang in Handong’s ears, did she push Siyeon away from her.

“Stop it Siyeon. This is not you.” She said lowly, almost a breathy whisper, watching the Underboss’ eyes change to that of a wounded wolf for a split second. “This is not what you want.” She added softly rubbing the Underboss’ cheeks with her thumbs. “I know you just miss your lover…”

Siyeon did not appear surprised, even though feelings boiled within her.

“And I do not want to be controlled.” Handong pushed Siyeon further away from her body, lessening the weight and finally breathing freely. “I want the feeling only Yoobin can give me.” She smiled slightly, sighing softly.

“Also, Yoobin is gentle.” She added with a smirk, which the other chose to ignore.

Siyeon didn’t feel rejected, hurt or unwanted when she was pushed back, instead noticing the discomfort of the younger.

The wolf narrowed her eyes, lifting the shirt up to expose the other’s abs and bra. Handong groaned in pain as Siyeon pressed two fingers to her wound. The Chinese squirmed under her in discomfort, which Siyeon ignored, knowing well the level of pain tolerance the other had, and continued pressuring the wound were it was swollen. The bone felt funny.

“A broken rib.” Siyeon’s voice was cold, like she would talk to another member and not her Boss.

“I’ll just go to the hospital.” Dong said, trying to get up from the couch, but the older girl seating on her waist was not helping.

“You can’t idiot.” Siyeon said in annoyance. “As a famous singer, you will start a scandal with all those hickeys.” And she was pissed again.

The Underboss got up from the other and went towards the kitchen. “I’ll operate you.”

“Wait what-”

Handong knew Siyeon had medical skills due to her army days, but being operated by the Underboss in living room condition was something Handong was not looking forward to.

“Damn you Yoobin.” She mumbled as the black wolf exited the kitchen with some materials and objects Handong didn’t want to know the purpose of.

She did so not like the smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was long wasn't it?  
> While I did say I will continue with the one shot format, if the chapters get WAY too long, then I will actually have to break them into parts :/  
> Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S: Any confusion may be either on purpose, or hinted somewhere there. Ask any question you have!


	3. HUSH HUSH HUSH (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to life work and time, I won't be able to focus that much on my story, and to not keep you all dear readers waiting for too long, here is half of what should have been Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy this and will patiently look froward to the next update

Happy Face Entertainment was a small company in Seoul. Its main building was tall, surrounded by other modern structures, which served as the perfect observing point for Siyeon.

She stood by the open roof of a building high enough for the human eye to not spot her, but low enough for her to be able to see over the small figures of the people down the streets.

By the entrance of the company, artists and bodyguards walked in and out, but Siyeon’s attention was on the black car that arrived, a brown haired woman getting out. The black wolf did not want to question the decisions of her Boss, not even as she saw the brown haired woman make eye contact with a short black haired producer.

Handong was a singer to the ‘normal world’, a Mafia Boss to the underworld. As such, she had to upkeep her role as an artist, and thus, she could not decline such a generous offer from the company.

And it was Siyeon’s responsibility to make sure nothing threatened her Boss’ life. Especially with the growing number of assassin attacks.

Her teeth gritted as the scope of her sniper passed over the black haired assassin. It still didn’t make sense to Siyeon’s mind. She positioned herself, finger slowly pushing on the trigger, ready to shoot a bullet towards the assassin. A clean hit, broad daylight. The other’s guard was down, there would be no way to evade the sniper.

_“Bonds are dangerous.”_

“Damn it!” Siyeon slammed her fist on the hard floor, getting up from her lying position. “You tell me bonds are dangerous yet you start developing feelings for your damned assassin?!”

She yelled to no one, messing her black hair as she sighed deeply.

One year ago, Siyeon was made to follow an order she didn’t want to even imagine.

There was a time when the black haired wolf smiled, laughed, cried alongside a person she loved. There was a time Siyeon felt warm and normal. But it all broke apart when Handong found out.

_“You are an Underboss! You cannot create bonds to other dangerous people, and even worse, with normal people! They turn into your weakness Siyeon!”_

Siyeon knew Handong was not a person of bonds. It was obvious from how she treated people, how she fooled them.

_“You need to cut all connections with her. You need to kill her.”_

Siyeon touched her bottom lip, feeling the left presence of the Chinese woman, like a ghostly touch.

_“I know you just miss your lover.”_

She felt ashamed, to have inserted such treatment to her boss in a state of anger, but Handong was right.

She missed her.

She missed her voice.

She missed her touch.

She missed her everything.

She missed her so much.

But she wasn’t here anymore.

Siyeon’s eyes focused down on the people again. Handong was still outside, perhaps speaking with a staff member, her bodyguard – a normal one – right behind her. The black haired assassin/producer was already gone, and the people around them moved like little ants.

The building Siyeon was in was directly opposite to that of HF Company. A small black haired figure moving towards said building did not escape her attention.

“Hn.” Siyeon packed her sniper back in its bag, throwing the straps over her shoulder as she saw the black haired figure enter the building, looking over the bag on her back, seemingly a guitar case.

This place was perfect for a sniper. But it was perfect for an ambush too.

­­--

Thin fingers ran through black hair, falling free over her shoulder, as she removed the bag from her shoulders. The unpacking and setting up was done in silence, sharp eyes scanning over the crowd, fixed on the target.

A picture of a brown haired woman flashed on her phone.

_Han Dong, 23, Wuhan._

The female recognized the person on the picture. She wasn’t a new face to the underworld. However, the extra bit of information amused the young woman.

“If you really planned to kill your target, you would have put a sniper bullet through her head already, _Dami._ ” She chuckled, positioning her eye on the scope. Her target was unguarded, other than the sorry excuse of a bodyguard in a black suit. She smirked, finger teasing the trigger.

“You are greatly underestimating a Mafia Boss.” A cold voice rang in her ears, entering and leaving with the chilly wind of that morning.

The short haired sniper froze in her movement, a small smile forming on her lips as she sat back, away from her rifle. In contrast to her expression, the other held an emotionless mask.

“Ah, I was found out.”

A black haired woman positioning a gun to her forehead greeted the young assassin. The silencer was on, and the woman’s hand did not shake, nor was there any mercy present in her eyes.

“Not so stealthy, _Jang Yeeun_.”

Yeeun sighed. Neither was her identity that much of a secret to the underworld.

“How did you even know I was here, _Lee_.”

“Kin instinct.”

The younger of the two slowly moved her hand behind her back, eyes not leaving those of the underboss. Yeeun bit in a curse as her eyes widened in pain, a hot bullet piercing though her right shoulder. Siyeon looked down at the assassin unfazed, gun rising from her shoulder direct to her head again.

“No wrong moves or funny ideas, Jang.” The black wolf said, while the other focused on pressuring her wound, blood already pouring out. She gritted her teeth, the pain spreading to her chest and neck. Siyeon kicked the rifle away, pulling out her phone and dialing a quick number.

“Bring the van, I got another one.” She spoke simply, ending the call herself. Yeeun kept a neutral expression, still wary of the gun the other held to her face. Siyeon in turn kneeled to be eye level with the wounded assassin. “I have killed a lot of those that were foolish enough to think they can assassinate my boss.” She spoke, removing Yeeun’s hand that held her shoulder, pushing the end of her gun to her wound. “I had higher expectations from you.”

Yeeun reeled back in pain, even though her expression didn’t change much. “Hey, I make mistakes too.” She muttered slowly with gritted teeth.

“Exactly why I still think you will be the perfect person for interrogation.” Siyeon said, removing her gun from the shot shoulder, looking at the shirt gain a darker color from the blood. She removed her light leather jacket, throwing it over to the younger, while she motioned with her gun for the assassin to get up. “So be obedient and come along, will you?”

Yeeun could feel the blood tickling down her abdomen, feeling the waistband of her jeans getting wet from the hot liquid. She wore the leather jacket – with light grunts of pain – covering her stained shirt. Siyeon’s eyes and gun trailed her the whole way down.

\--

The van passed over a pit, which shook the insides slightly, enough for Yeeun’s shoulder wound to start hurting. She could feel it throbbing, the bleeding still continuing, her vision a bit blurry, the bullet not allowing her free movements.

Another bump and Yeeun gritted her teeth, trying pressuring on her wound by pressing her body on the seat.

There was the car driver, the passenger seat, and two mafia soldiers on each of her sides. 4 in total. The front two and the back two were separated by a row of seats, as the three stood at the very end.

Yeeun tried to move her hands, which were tied behind her back – a position merciless to her wound – fingers reaching for the sleeve of her shirt, the leather jacket of the underboss removed. Her fingertips grazed the razor hidden in her sleeve, pulling it out and slowly working on the ropes tying her wrists together.

The two mafia soldiers seemed to notice nothing, as Yeeun stared outside of the vehicle’s windows. The streets were familiar to the young assassin.

Yeeun’s right hand reached for her belt, retracting a thin blade from a hidden pocket. She had no seconds to lose, her right arm shooting out, blade going immediately for the soldier’s neck, while her left slammed on the other’s face, blocking any noises from his mouth.

The blade soon was stabbed to the other soldier’s neck, slitting his throat open, the man choking on his own blood. Yeeun grabbed the gun from of the soldiers, pushing her body up, ignoring the pain from her shoulder.

She tried to be silent, but the mafia soldier on the shotgun heard her, turning around in annoyance, only to be greeted by a gun to his forehead.

“Y-”

Before the soldier could pull out his gun, a bulled drilled through his skull, blood staining the window. At the same time, the blade was pressed close to the driver’s neck, as Yeeun’s voice was low. “Stop the car.”

The driver did as said, pulling the car over at a more secluded area, making sure no one was following them or anyone having noticed the red liquid staining the window. Yeeun held her gun in one hand, pointing it at the driver, a warning for any funny ideas. She got off the van, noticing the sweating mafia soldier trying to turn on the van again. But a bullet flying clean through their neck stopped such an idea.

Soon after, the van set alight in fire.

-I-

_Incheon, South Korea_

Handong fixed her formal shirt, not having had the time to change into more comfortable clothes after getting a call from JiU to come to Incheon. She slid her card on the electronic door that worked as a last security measure to Yoohyeon’s house, pushing the door softly open.

She crossed the hall in long strides, going directly to the living room – or the computer room, taking only a pause at the doorway, keeping in mind who she was visiting.

Differently from other times, she found JiU sitting on a couch, Yoohyeon sideways on her lap. The younger was sweating slightly, her face buried on JiU’s shoulder, while a blanket covered her body. The Mafia Boss held her close with one arm wrapped around her thin body.

Handong got only an acknowledgment of her presence from JiU’s eyes, the latter brushing her lips to Yoohyeon’s forehead, lingering in that position for a while longer.

“Her fever has gone down.” She said after a few seconds. The silver haired woman started to stir in her arms, head turning slightly to look towards Handong’s direction, the small slit of her eyes already portraying the coming panic. “Shh puppy, it’s only Dongie.” JiU spoke softly to the younger, pulling her body closer, as the younger rested her face on the crook of JiU’s neck.

Handong only saw them with a passive expression. She saw the Korean Boss brush her lips on the other’s forehead as a light kiss again. She knew the youngest of the trio wasn’t faring well, in the contrary, she was getting worse.

“You should break all connections with her, JiU.” She simply said. It was the right thing after all. Yoohyeon wasn’t getting better, and she had turned into JiU’s only weakness. It was only reasonable for a mafia boss as wanted as JiU, to extinguish all her weaknesses.

But for JiU, her thoughts seemed to be the opposites. She parted from Yoohyeon slightly, turning to stare at the Chinese Mafia Boss. It was a long and intense stare down, and JiU said nothing. Her eyes were cold, merciless. They were dangerous.

Handong felt almost mocked.

“Whatever.” She sighed, running a hand through her brown locks. “Why did you call me here?”

“Yoohyeon hacked into the Anonymous contactor’s system, meaning that we receive any information sent from the same number that contacted Dami. However, she hasn’t been able to break the location code yet.” The mafia boss said, letting the words sink in, referencing the state the hacker was in at the moment.

“So now we know which pest is going to attempt next?” Handong scoffed in annoyance.

“Yes. However,” JiU moved slowly, not wanting to bother the woman sleeping, and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. “It appears one of these pests isn’t really a _pest._ ”

Handong looked at the screen with a raised eyebrow, being shown the picture of a short black haired girl. Under her picture stood basic information, and as JiU slowly scrolled down, her assassin data.

“Jang Yeeun is really well known to the Underworld,” JiU started, her hand subconsciously running through silver locks. “She isn’t one to easily kill.”

The Chinese received the folder over her own phone, skimming through it, catching only half of the things written there. A lot of the assassins hadn’t been ‘easy kills’ to the underworld, but they had still gone down the drain like pests.

JiU checked her puppy’s fever for the nth time, then sighed as she spoke again. “Siyeon knows her better than any of us. She will be able to tell you more about the assassin. But be careful Handong,”

Handong still hated it when JiU underestimated her as if she was still a child.

“I am not a fool, JiU.” She said simply, retreating from the room, while the other was yet again focused on her lover’s health.

 _She_ was the one who had to be careful.

-II-

Blood tickled down her right index fingertip. In a matter of seconds, it fell down, staining the white marble floor of the mansion.

Yeeun pushed the door open with her left shoulder, hand pressuring on the wound that had reopened itself. She grunted, letting her body fall onto the couch of the living room of her mansion.

The young assassin hadn’t been far from her home when she had stopped the van. Walking was the best option, as she did not want to draw attention due to the random grunts or the blood. Her narrowed eyes scanned the cozy living room, searching for a person, who appeared to not be present in the mansion.

No, she was wrong. The door to the bedroom opened, and the sound of wheels on the hall could be heard. She rose up from the couch, turning to greet the other inhabitant of the giant mansion.

A gasp, followed by worried eyes looking up at her. “W-what happened to you?!”

“Chill, it’s just a bullet wound.” Yeeun replied, using a small dagger to cut her dark colored shirt open, exposing her blood stained bra and the wound, which had started to bleed.

The other woman sighed shakily. “It’s not _just_ Yeeun! You are wounded! And you are bleeding!” her hands worked on the wheels of her chair, moving towards the assassin, who in turn sat down on the couch again.

“Don’t worry-” but Yeeun didn’t continue, knowing from the glare of the other that she would go nowhere with this. The woman helped her removed the shirt, sighing at Yeeun’s low groans of pain. She then made to wheel the chair back, retreat to the bathroom and grab the medical kit, but the assassin got to her feet way faster.

“Don’t stress, I’ll get it.” She muttered, eyes softening as she looked down. The woman in the wheelchair sighed, folding her hands on her lap. Yeeun was back a few minutes later, sitting in front of the other woman, who reached for the medical equipments, motioning for the older to stay still.

“Aya~!” Yeeun pouted, seeing the worried and focused expression of the other.

“Shut up.” The other chuckled lightly, wrapping bandage on her naked upper body.

“Can you…” the assassin paused as the other also paused her movements. “… tell me everything you know about Han Dong?”

The other didn’t reply, only resumed bandaging over the stained red wound.

-III-

The elevator doors opened with a ting sound, allowing Siyeon entrance to the 13th floor of the skyscraper. She fixed her tie, walking with long steps towards the information desk.

“Hello, how may I help you?” the lady by the desk asked, her eyes quickly traveling Siyeon’s body as she fixed her specs. Siyeon leaned on the table with a smirk on her face, the black ponytail swaying slightly with the movement.

“I have a meeting with Mr. Yang.” She spoke lowly and slowly, and she seemed to notice the nervous stare of the lady. Being hot didn’t help. “I am here to confirm that.”

“Y-yes, please take a seat and wait a moment.” Siyeon’s lips morphed into a fake smile, as she walked towards the waiting room, fixing the buttons of her blazer. She was about to sit down, but a flash of brown hair caught her attention. She froze in her steps, then Siyeon turned to follow the brown hair.

It was a short woman, dressed in formal wear, going towards the second elevator of the building, one more hidden to the passing people.

Siyeon didn’t realize that she had picked up her pace, trailing behind the brown haired woman. The way she moved, it was all too familiar to Siyeon.

“B-” no no no no, this could not be. She was gone Siyeon, she is gone.

The woman reached the elevator, pushing the button on the side, the numbers above starting to move. Siyeon caught a glimpse of the woman’s features from the reflection on the elevator doors, and perhaps the woman did the same, as she turned around with a gasp.

“… Bora…” Siyeon’s voice died down, and for a split second, panic washed over ‘Bora’’s eyes. She looked to the left, and made to duck away, but Siyeon grabbed her wrist.

The next second, the smaller woman found her back slammed on the wall, and wrist pinned above her head. Siyeon’s expression became blurry. “B-Bora… Are you really Bora?”

“S-Siyeon let go of me!” the woman hissed, trying to pull her wrist free, but the call of her name only made the black wolf blink, tightening the grip on her wrist, bringing herself closer to the woman. “Siyeon plea-”

But her words died down, silenced by a pair of lips smashing into hers, taking the other’s open mouth gently, nibbling on the bottom lip.

Bora tried to use her other hand to push the Underboss away, but it was useless. Her mind was starting to become clouded, her body warm as Siyeon’s closed the distance between them. For some reasons, she forgot to care, wrapping her free arm on the black wolf’s neck, deepening their lock.

With burning lungs, the shorter woman finally managed to push the black wolf away. The two of them panted, and Siyeon seemed to scan her expression, her eyes telling Bora more than the Underboss would ever express.

“Siyeon please,” Bora tried to move her restrained hand, no use. “Let me go.”

“Bora… I’m sorry.” Siyeon bit her own bottom lip, her eyes shakily holding the other’s stare. “I-… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I should have done something about it.” Siyeon’s started, her eyes breaking contact with the woman’s. “I’m so sorry. Please, I know I shou-”

“What makes you think I want you back in my life, Lee?” The other’s voice had a cold tone to it now, it somehow snapped Siyeon out of her mumble.

“You… kissed me back…”

Siyeon’s expression turned into a blank mask, and Bora’s eyes dulled in slight sadness. “I have already moved on Siyeon, and so should you.”

Siyeon let go of her wrist, which Bora immediately started to rub, eyeing the red area. “Siyeon and Bora broke up last year. There is no more Siyeon and Bora now.”

_“Move on Siyeon, and completely get out of my life.”_

Siyeon’s expression remained a mask, but Bora knew her well. She knew the other’s heart was bleeding. She sighed, pushing Siyeon completely away from her, as a male voice filled the hall.

“SuA?”

It was near the corner, and Bora started to walk away from the Underboss.

 “I have to go. Farewell, Lee.”

And so, the brown haired woman disappeared as she took a turn, leaving the elevator doors to open with a ting sound, but no one entered it. She had moved on… she had found another one…

“DAMN IT!” Siyeon slammed her fist against the wall. Bora also knew Siyeon was not one to give up on what she wants. Siyeon was stubborn, very stubborn.

-IV-

Dami flipped onto the next page with a small movement of her finger, eyes trailing over words as the smell of coffee entered her nostrils. The door to the café opened with a small bell signaling the newcomer.

“Hey Dami.” The person walked directly to the table Dami had taken, sitting down on the opposite chair, motioning for the waiter to come take her order.

“Hey Yeeun.” Dami put her book down, taking a small sip from her cup. “How have you been?”

“Everything is great!” Yeeun smiled, but the small bandage peeking out from her shirt did not go unnoticed by the older assassin. She decided to not question it. “You’re a busy person lately, so I’ll cut straight to the point.”

“Hmm?” what Yeeun said was true. The younger assassin did know of both of her jobs, same as Dami did of hers. The two had been friends for a while now. But the circumstances Dami was called in definitely didn’t say the other needed help in some producing field.

“I need some information from you.” The waiter came, placing down a cup of coffee for Yeeun as well, with a croissant to eat with. “Specifically about my new target.”

“Did this target give you that wound?” a small smirk played in Dami’s lips as she said that. It reminded her of something…

“Not exactly.” Yeeun said, narrowing her eyes at the other assassin. “My target isn’t one to be underestimated, and it seems to get to my target, I have some obstacles to face.”

Dami leaned back on her chair, cup in hand, as she waited for Yeeun to say the name of her target.

“My target is Han Dong, the Boss of a Mafia Organization in China.” Yeeun smirked when she saw that toned down expression of shock in Dami’s eyes. “I am pretty sure you are familiar with her.”

“Who ordered you?” perhaps the question was a bit too fast spoken. The other leaned back with a thoughtful expression. “Same as you.”

The same person had hired both of them to assassinate the same target.

“Your client wasn’t that satisfied with how long you are taking, Dami.” Yeeun spoke after a small pause. “And I am aware he still has a contract with you. This can be our little challenge. The target is a hard one.”

Dami didn’t respond, gulping her drink down as an excuse. Yeeun was a professional in her work. The only flaw she had that could risk everything was her identity, which was exposed to the underworld times ago. Unlike Dami, she couldn’t stay secretive.

What she said was true however, Handong was a hard target. If not for her, there was the Underboss, and her other Boss Allies. Working together could bring an advantage to the assassins.

Dami chuckled. The wound was probably Siyeon, if not the boss.

Yeeun raised her eyebrow. Dami sat her cup down.

“What exactly do you need to know?”

Yeeun smiled, even though the other remained with a neutral expression.

In her line of work, Dami never shows what she is thinking.

-V-

_Incheon_

Slender fingers picked up the fallen papers on the floor, placing them inside new folders on the table, next to the computer monitors. The security cameras were always working, still displaying the images of what happened outside of the small house.

Minji washed the cup that seemed to have previously been filled with coffee on the small sink by the kitchen, collecting another glass and a water bottle from the fridge after.

The living room was now all clean, Minji decided, walking barefoot, with barely any sound, towards the bedroom, pushing the door open slowly with her shoulder.

She left Yoohyeon sleeping, her fever not fully down yet, but now she did not expect to see the silver haired girl staring off to nowhere with an empty look in her eyes.

“Puppy?” the red head didn’t show any hesitation as she started to walk towards the younger girl.

The call seemed to snap Yoohyeon out of her state, as she turned her head, a bit too quickly, towards the Mafia Boss. “Bunny.” She mumbled softly, catching Minji a bit surprised at the name. She smiled softly at the other, putting the glass and water bottle next to the bed, leaning over Yoohyeon to feel her hand on her forehead.

“Hmm, your fever is down Puppy.” She started, looking down at Yoohyeon, only to let out a small yelp of surprise when she felt her shirt being pulled down. But Minji chuckled when she felt the younger woman wrap her body in a tight hug.

“Hey.” Yoohyeon peeked up from her chest, looking at the other woman who held a warm gaze in her eyes. She pushed her body up a little bit, pecking the older woman’s lips, then retreating like a child to hug her chest again. Minji found herself blinking, amused.

Yoohyeon was basically koala hugging her, as Minji pushed the girl’s back against the bed mattresses, climbing on top of her, the silver puppy only tightening her grip. The mafia boss ran her fingers slowly through silver locks, smiling as the other started to hum against her chest. “How do you feel?” she asked after a bit.

It took a while, but finally Yoohyeon’s head rested on the soft pillows, as Minji supported her weight on her elbows, each on each side of the other’s head. “Tired.” Yoohyeon answered, and the red head saw the change in her eyes. They were a bit watery, shining under the sun rays.

JiU sighed through her nose, leaning down and capturing Yoo’s lips, taking the younger in a soft and slow kiss. Yoohyeon’s hands gripped the other’s shirt, tagging at it to bring the older closer. She raised her knees up, allowing JiU to position herself in between her legs.

Minji leaned her forehead against Yoohyeon’s, rubbing her cheeks with her thumb as the younger girl tried to catch her breath, feeling the hot skin under her fingertips.

Glassy eyes stared up at her, hands balling the back of her shirt, while breaths came out in puffs.

Minji accepted Yoohyeon’s lips, which were searching for hers, sucking softly on her bottom lip, while her thumbs still continued to rub the younger’s cheeks. Yoohyeon only pulled her closer, pulling her body to lie on top of her own, letting out a soft moan when she felt Minji’s weight.

Her puppy was not fighting for dominance like she usually would, yet Minji could feel her need from the movement of her lips, to the arch of her back just to be closer to Minji’s body. Yoohyeon moaned again, arching her neck back as Minji’s lips left butterfly kisses there. Kisses turned to bites, livings marks behind the younger’s ear and then down to her collarbone.

Hands found themselves under shirts, raising them over each-other’s heads, and then throwing them somewhere on the bedroom floor.

Yoohyeon’s lungs were burning, she felt so tired. Yet, as she looked up at her lover, who stood sitting, her hands on top of her knees, looking back down with a loving gaze, the silver haired woman found herself more and more needy of the other’s touch.

Minji understood that, as she slowly moved down again, spreading Yoohyeon’s legs apart to position herself better, and claimed her lover’s lips again.

They had kissed countless times, yet Minji was hesitant.

It felt like their very first time. Minji wasn’t sure of what to do. She had always allowed Yoohyeon to take the lead, to take control over her body, but for the first time, her puppy had given herself up.

For the first time in years, Minji was… scared?

She wanted to provide Yoohyeon what she needed, to pleasure her, but she wasn’t sure how.

Perhaps Yoohyeon sensed that, pulling the older into another kiss, a deep and passionate one, allowing Minji’s tongue to explore the insides of her mouth, digging her nails on her back, perhaps even cutting through a bit of skin.

Minji moaned, feeling Yoohyeon’s legs wrap on her waist, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. She felt what the other wanted; she felt the other guide her.

Teeth nibbled hot skin, fingertips living a burning trail behind their track, moans filling the room, intoxicating.

Minji took a moment to look over the mess that was her naked lover. Her lips trailed kisses on the inside of Yoohyeon’s thighs, eyes watching every reaction from the younger, from the way she moaned her name, to how she would arch her back to hopefully get any friction with her core, or how her fists gripped the bed sheets.

Yoohyeon groaned when she felt slender fingers slip inside her, her whole body burning hot.

“M-Minji-” lips silenced her, taking in every moan and groan, while fingers slipped in and out, sending shocks to Yoohyeon’s mind. Minji’s thoughts were all clouded, her lover’s voice intoxicating her mind, while she pushed through tight walls, riding her lover to her peek of pleasure.

Minji loved hearing her name going passed her lover’s lips in a breathy and needy way. Minji loved Yoohyeon. Minji was addicted to Yoohyeon.

\--

Minji woke up hours later to hair tickling her nose. She buried her nose deeper into Yoohyeon’s neck, tightening the back hug she was giving the younger.

Yoohyeon turned around to face her with a sleepy smile, burying her face on the crook of Minji’s neck right after, letting out a tired sigh. Minji ran her fingers through silver locks, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was Yoohyeon.

“Puppy…”

A hum came as response. Minji looked far away for a short moment, stopping the movement of her hand. She shifted, hugging the younger again, burying her face on her hair, feeling the younger hug back.

“Will you move in with me?”

-VI-

_Cube Entertainment_

CUBE was a company still in the rising. To celebrate its 15th Anniversary, the company had decided to hold an event. It would take place in two weeks, and multiple stars known in whole Korea were invited as special guests. The Entertainment Company would rent a stadium to hold the event.

Simple as that. Stars would be invited, some to perform, while the place was crowded by the audience. It would fit the company’s Entertainment work, and it was made to not only bring more popularity, but to also actually celebrate the event. In two week’s time, the stadium would be used as a stage, while the company’s many offices and rooms to accommodate the stars and provide them privacy to practice.

Everything was well planned. Everything was simple and would go perfect.

But Siyeon disagreed with that greatly.

As a new singer in Korea known for her power vocals and her army background, the young star was also invited to perform. Next to her stood Handong, a famous Chinese singer, in an elegant dress, looking at the rest of the stars in the spacious yard of the company with a small smile.

“Jang Yeeun is also here.” Siyeon said in a low tone that only Handong would hear.

“Lee Yoobin too.” Handong chuckled, her smile morphing into a smirk when the before mentioned assassin turned around as if feeling her stare. The two assassins were together, far away from the two Mafia members but not out of sight.

Siyeon groaned in annoyance. “Our hackers will disable the security cameras at your signal.”

Handong only nodded. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the area, and especially the two assassins. “She escaped with an injury, you reported.”

“Yes. The members were killed and the van in flames. She managed to leave no traces behind too.” Siyeon fixed her tie, deciding to just take it off after a bit of messing with it. “I should have just gone with them, but the meeting with Mr. Yang was of higher priority.”

“You did kill him, which is more important.” Handong said, expecting a nod from the Underboss, but the black haired woman seemed lost in some memory. “Something you didn’t report to me?”

The image of an angry brown haired woman flashed before her eyes, and then did Siyeon snap out of her thoughts. “No.” she replied, making sure to show no doubt to her boss. Handong dropped it after a few seconds of looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

The attention of all artists was then drawn by a figure climbing on the small stage.

\--

Two short haired figures walked through a crowd of famous people, all gathered in front of a platform that seemed to be waiting for a person to go up it and welcome the guests with a speech at any moment.

Dami pushed the sleeves of her varsity jacket up, flexing her arms as she felt her shoulders sore from all the walking she had to do. Chairs surrounded the platform, and some guests had chosen to sit down, while others chatted with one another by the tables.

Perhaps it was at the same time, that their attention was drawn to two silhouettes further away from them. Yeeun smirked, while Dami sighed.

The weather had been getting warmer, yet the Underboss still chose to wear a suit like her default wardrobe. Murmurs could be heard, and even Dami agreed that the Underboss did rock suits, making her look hotter under the sunrays. Nonetheless, her stare lingered on the other woman more.

A dress that hugged her figure perfectly, light make up that highlighted all the beautiful features of her face. The Boss, perhaps feeling her stare, turned to look back at her. The smirk she had started to become way too familiar with morphed on her red lips.

Then the two looked away from each-other.

“You seem to know the Underboss better.” Yeeun said with a small smile. “Can I trust you with her?”

Dami knew the Underboss was known more for the dirty business in the underworld, while no crimes trailed back to the Boss. It was always the Underboss. The two assassins used different methods to finish their targets off, and to Yeeun’s judgment, Dami’s fit better for a target like Lee Siyeon.

“You will clear the security and the cams, and then go after the Boss?” Dami asked, even though already knowing the plan. “While I make sure no guests are left in the building.”

“Bingo.”

At first glance, no one would guess the kind hearted producer and rapper was an assassin. Yeeun was known and loved in her normal life, even though she has had to keep a cover and be on high alert ever since her failed mission. The childish and kind behavior had fooled way too many people.

Dami put her hands on her pocket, motioning towards the stage with her head, as the CEO of the company made his way to the platform, ready to start a speech and welcome his guests.

This was such a perfect coincidence.


	4. HUSH HUSH HUSH (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 84 years, here we are again.  
> [Trigger Warning up ahead]

_CUBE Entertainment Main Building, 7 th Floor_

Siyeon leaned against the wall, peering out from the small opening of the drawn blinds, allowing only a little bit of light in the building halls. The door to the restroom opposite of her position opened, allowing Handong to exit the room with a bag in her hands, it containing the dress she was earlier wearing.

A grey hoodie and black pants with black sneakers were her boss’ current outfit, as the Chinese tightened her ponytail that held her hair back. Handong and Siyeon exchanged only a brief look towards each-other, and then each took off in a different direction.

“Be careful…” the black wolf said in a tone loud enough for the other to hear.

“Of course.” The Mafia Boss replied with a chuckle.

Down the hall of the 7th floor, after taking a corner left and then another right, the Chinese Boss found herself in front of a door that read ‘Personnel Only’ in bold letters. All around her were offices, but the blinds were pulled to all, and only a bit of light came from under the door of the room in front of her.

The door was pushed open in absolute silence. The room was only illuminated by the light coming from the many screens. A swivel chair stood in the middle, a man leaning over a desk to observe the recording.

Oblivious to him, her hacker team had already hacked into the camera system. The images of the 7th floor he saw where nothing but replacements from days ago.

Her footsteps were light, but not silent, and the man seemed to have heard them when it was too late. A hit to his neck, and his head fell limp over his shoulders.

Handong touched the small earpiece on her right ear. “Deactivate the cameras and replace the recordings of today with old ones.” She said, removing her fingers from the piece right after.

Before all the monitor screens went black, the mafia boss caught the still image of a black haired woman. Subconsciously, her fingertips touched the image.

Eyes quickly scanned the screens, finding the floors and directions of the other three inside the building.

“Oh Yubin.” She smirked lightly, fingertips resting the assassin’s head as her eyes trailed down to the image of her black wolf, who seemed to be heading towards the same direction. She wished she could see them fight, but there was a third party the boss had to take care of.

\--

Yeeun cautiously pushed to door to the camera room open, peering in with her gun at the ready. The assassin wasn’t completely surprised to find the screens all black and a man passed out on his chair.

“Se-”

A bullet pierced her already wounded shoulder.

“Siyeon told me you have a wound there.” A voice came from the door, and Yeeun started to pant as she screamed at herself for lowering her guard down and being caught by surprise. “Nice seeing you face to face Jang.”

Yeeun wasted no more time, drawing her gun with her left hand and firing a bullet towards the mafia boss. Said woman rolled behind the door and exited the room completely.

The assassin grit her teeth, pressuring the wound on her shoulder which was already bleeding. Pulling out a bandage from her pocket, she made quick work to wrapping it around her shoulder to hinder the bleeding even a little bit. Then she notice the bandages were not pierced.

_‘They’re using rubber bullets too?’_

Wasting no more time, the assassin kicked off towards the door, this time being cautious of the mafia boss that could be hidden somewhere.

Another bullet flew, but it missed her this time. Yeeun shot back where it came from, catching a glimpse of the Chinese ducking behind a pillar. Handong did not fire anymore bullets, and neither did she hear any from the other assassin.

It was obvious that if not wounding them, the bullets would cause damage to the building structure, and that would be an unnecessary factor to take care of later on. That was the sole reason the two sides had chosen the use of fake bullets as more effective.

The Chinese pulled out a dagger from her hoodie, while still holding her gun firmly. The silence was only broken by their breathing and footsteps, the only indicator for Handong to duck again to avoid a hit to her temple.

A bullet flew to Yeeun’s abdomen making her bend over in pain. Soon after, a horse kick made contact with the same spot, enhancing the pain and making the assassin fall back.

Yeeun rolled away from another bullet, ducking in close to the mafia boss and swiftly grabbing her gun-holding wrist, twisting it so that the Chinese dropped her gun.

Handong threw a hook at the Korean, who evaded and threw her own attacks.

Yeeun didn’t plan to underestimate the Mafia Boss, but having her unarmed would still be easier than risking any further injuries. Nonetheless, her wounded shoulder was not making things easier.

But really, the posture and over guarder ribcage area told her the Mafia Boss wasn’t uninjured either.

It was an exchange of blows, and Yeeun was excited by it. It had been ages since her last good fight. The Mafia Boss’ expression was a mask, giving off nothing of what she felt or thought. Handong still had a knife in possession, and the assassin had to get rid of it.

Yeeun almost lost her balance when she caught the punch directed to her face, but nonetheless managed to whirl her gun and pull the trigger. The rubber bullet flew the short distance, making contact with the back of the boss’ hand, earning a short scream of pain, followed by a cracking sound and the knife hitting the ground.

The pain was spreading to her entire hand, but it didn’t hinder her next attack, as Handong kneed the assassin, expecting the counter reaction, and using Yeeun’s guarded pose for support, as she jumped up her knee, wrapping her leg around the assassin’s neck and using her weight to pull both down.

Handong rolled away, the movement hitting Yeeun’s wrist, which let go of the gun, said weapon being kicked away by the mafia boss.

Neither woman wasted time to get up to their feet, analyzing the state of the other.

Handong’s left hand had become red, and the area began to swell. Her breathing was controlled, while Yeeun panted slightly from the pain of her gun wound.

Attacking and blocking, it was almost like a back and forth with the two experienced fighters.

A high kick connected with Yeeun’s chin, sending her back, almost making her lose focus and earn a blow to the ribs. The assassin caught the attacking leg by the ankle, pulling the mafia boss towards her fist, which connected with her right cheek.

That didn’t seem to affect the mafia boss at all, who pulled Yeeun’s arm over her shoulder, slamming the younger assassin against the floor, followed by an axe kick to her stomach.

Yeeun groaned in pain, rolling away quickly to avoid another kick to her face, kicking off the ground immediately after, tackling the older woman to the ground.

It was a short exchange, but Yeeun was quick to catch on that the Mafia Boss was slowly getting the upper hand in hand-to-hand combat, so the assassin had to turn the tables somehow.

When the two hit the ground again, Yeeun sat up on her enemy’s legs, blocking the punch to her face and pinning down the Chinese’s good arm. Her own free hand shot out from her pocket, the sunlight coming through the shades reflecting dully on the blade of the knife.

The hall was filled by a grunt of pain, as the knife stabbed through flesh. Handong arched her back as pain filled her abdomen, blood dripping from her wounded arm and the stab, the white tiles of the floor painted red.

Yeeun retracted her knife, twirling it in her hand to reposition her grip, before bringing it down again.

But this time she was the one to grunt in pain, as a kick connected roughly with her chin, sending the assassin back a meter.

Her vision was in stars, as she grunted from the numerous hits she received. Through an eye she saw the black haired underboss helping the Chinese up, before the two ran away from the assassin.

Yeeun yelled in frustration, sighing as she saw Dami round the corner, immediately sliding to help the other assassin.

“Go after them!” she almost yelled at the older woman, grunting as she grabbed her lower jaw. Dami said nothing, she just ran towards the opposite direction she had come from.

**\--**

_Earlier_

The hall was silent, with the only exception being Dami’s light footsteps. The whole area was deserted, but it didn’t make the young assassin feel any security.

Especially not when, just thanks to her trained instincts, she narrowly evaded a bullet which was sure to have killed her if on target.

Dami’s cheek burned, heat spreading to half her face, while her back hit the wall on the corner to take a safe spot from the attacker.

“What a funny coincidence, Lee Yubin.” Dami clicked her tongue at the cocky voice of the underboss, whose footsteps now became loud as she neared the corner.

Dami’s brain was still yelling at herself, reasoning that her plan was straight up stupid. But her decision had been made, and she stood by it.

Siyeon hated using soft bullets. They didn’t serve a clean kill. The underboss neared the assassin’s hiding spot, walking ever so calmly to it, not even flinching when the assassin jumped out with a gun positioned firmly against her forehead.

The wolf’s expression stood neutral, unfazed, while Dami’s cheek had started to swell, her face red, the scratch irritated and slightly bleeding.

Siyeon’s eyes turned bored, reading the intent on the younger’s eyes. She pushed the other’s gun away with her own gun, and as she thought, Dami didn’t even try to resist or shoot.

“I don-” Handong would usually scold her for being too impulsive and impatient, but the punch square on Dami’s face felt like the right thing to do at the moment. The assassin’s posture was still guarded, but her reaction time was a bit low, the punch making her lose balance and fall to the floor.

It really wasn’t a Dami thing to expect her enemy to want to reason, but something had changed in her tactics lately. It definitely wasn’t a change for the better. It was just a distraction, and it was the last time Dami was going to make such a stupid mistake.

Siyeon planned to axe kick the fallen assassin, who was quick to roll away from the attack, getting on her two feet to block another kick from the side.

Siyeon was getting annoyed. What did the assassin want to prove to her by not counterattacking?

It was an exchange of punches and blocking, until the underboss saw the opportunity to put Yubin in a chokehold, tripping her feet so that the two fell on the floor again.

Siyeon sat up, her knee pressed on the assassin’s stomach harshly, while her hand pulled a silver metallic gun from her back, which felt much colder than the rubber bullets loaded gun on Dami’s forehead.

“The fact that you have bedded my Boss and she finds you amusing does not mean I will spare your life.” Siyeon spoke up in a not so amused tone, cocking her gun with narrowed eyes. “And by no means have I received an order to keep you alive.”

Dami didn’t respond, her lips formed in a tight line, the sting on her cheek only growing alongside the other wounds she gained from blocking. She ignored the gun pressed on her forehead, which obviously was loaded with real bullets, confirmed by the way Siyeon held it.

“I don’t want to fight you.” The assassin said slowly and clearly. Siyeon broke in a short laugh.

“But I really wanna kill you.”

“I want to help you.”

“And what makes you think I can’t just kill you now and then your other friend?” Siyeon leaned closer to Yubin, now the gun positioned under her jaw, while her knee pressed harder on the other’s abdomen.

“You are also using rubber bullets, so I take it your intention wasn’t to kill us in the first place.” Siyeon raised an eyebrow at that, her eyes trailing to her gun as if to prove that the statement was wrong.

But then she sighed. “Handong really promised someone to keep Jang alive.” Siyeon scratched her head with her gun, an annoyed look on her face as she frowned.

“But she also can’t let Yeeun know of that ‘someone’, or?” Dami smirked. She had her connections, and with a bit of luck, she was able to confirm information with the underboss’ words.

“What’s your point, Lee?”

“Yeeun is very stubborn when it comes to this work, so she won’t stop until one side dies.” Dami grit her teeth as Siyeon seemed to be testing her, pushing more height on her abdomen. “So I can help you in finding a way neither side gets harme-”

The air left her lungs, and Siyeon chuckled. “I can still kill you and send unconscious Yeeun to her though.”

“Believe me Lee, this,” Siyeon pointed to the both of them with her gun. “Has become so personal I don’t care about what you say.”

“I get it, you hate me.” Dami hissed. “But allying with me will just avoid all the potential mess of your plan. I will distract Yeeun, you two can leave, neither side gets harmed, and nothing is left for the suspicious eye.”

“And why are you doing this?” Siyeon smirked, removing the crashing weight from Dami, sitting down on her abdomen this time, still making sure the other didn’t get up. “What do _you_ get in return?”

“Noth-“

“Bullshit.”

Dami hissed as pain filled her body again. She couldn’t tell Siyeon her ‘reason’. Not even half of herself agreed with said reason. But Siyeon seemed to sigh in defeat at that moment.

“I hate your guts, so Handong will have to deal with that part.” The underboss got up from the other’s abdomen, motioning with her gun for the other to sit up. “Get your ass up before things get ugly with the other two. Explain me this genius plan of yours on the way.”

It took Dami a short while to regain her composure, but she followed Siyeon on equal steps. It didn’t take much time for the two to find the Mafia Boss and the younger assassin, but the circumstances weren’t pretty.

The sight was conflicting to Dami. She hid, eyes closed, while Siyeon didn’t hesitate to go and kick the unsuspecting Yeeun off of Handong.

Dami was still battling in her head when the Underboss passed by her, silently motioning towards the elevator, mouthing something to the assassin before picking up the pace to leave the scene as quick as possible.

The assassin pretended to run, as if she just arrived at the scene, catching the still dizzy Yeeun on the floor.

“Go after them!” the frustration of the younger woman sent a chill to her spine. No more humiliation or mistakes, Dami had to focus, go with the plan she thought the days until the event.

So she ran towards the elevator.

\--

Dami cautiously pushed the door to the medic room open, being quite and wary, guard still up, even if Siyeon agreed to the alliance, she wouldn’t be careless again.

Her right foot left behind stains of blood on each step, her shoe dyed red from the mafia boss’ spilled blood.

“Yeeun will follow the blood trail when she recovers, so it’d be best for you to soon leave and intercept her.” Dami spoke, her eyes fixed on Siyeon’s back, ignoring the curious eyes of the 3rd person in the room.

“I know.” Siyeon replied after a while, concentrating on the bandage she was applying pressure with to the wound on her boss’ abdomen.

Handong was sitting on one of the tables, her hoodie thrown on the floor, bottles and bandaids surrounding her. Siyeon was in front of her, finger stained red, as she smoothly worked with stitches to close the wound, doing whatever she could with the available items.

“The stab wound hasn’t touched any organs, but there is still the risk of internal bleeding.” The underboss said, picking up Handong’s palm, which had a deep gush and was swollen. “Your hand is broken, possible fractures too, and you cut it by trying to stop the knife?”

Handong only bit her lip in response, grunting as more pain tormented her nerves. The wound burned, and the pressure on her palm made the pain intensify when a crack filled the silent room.

 Dami stood completely silent. She just stared, unmoving.

“I can feel you digging holes through my head.” Siyeon spoke up again, finishing wrapping up her boss’ hand, while the other’s uneven breath fanned her bangs. The next second, her movements stilled. Looking towards the door, the oldest only listened. “She is here.”

With that, the black wolf started walking towards the door, stopping only when she was about to open it. “Finish wrapping her bandages and then the hoodie, Dami.”

Her voice sounded threatening.

The door clicked shut, and Yubin picked up the red stained hoodie. She walked towards the older woman, stopping in front of her, eyes staring at each-other intensively.

Hesitating for some reason, the assassin finally grabbed the bandage, finishing two last wraps and then using the hooks to bind it so it wouldn’t loosen when the other moved.

The entire time, eyes didn’t leave each-other, breaths mixing together, sweat sliding down Handong’s temple, while Dami broke the staring contest to help the older woman into her hoodie.

Dami noticed her muscles tensing and resealing, movements wary to not worsen her wound.

Handong’s head poked into the neck hole and then into the hood, restarting their staring contest from earlier. She had a curious glint to her cat eyes, one Dami couldn’t take her own eyes away from.

Fingertips touched her right cheek, making Dami snap out of it, eyes trailing towards the soft touch. They drew her in, and soon after, soft lips brushed her cheek, the skin burning hot. Then the lips left her cheek, the contact broken as the Chinese leaned back again.

“Why did you do that?” Dami asked, letting out the air she didn’t know she was holding in.

“Why did _you_ do that?” Handong mirrored her words. “I can’t see a good enough reason for you to go against your partner.”

Dami looked away, sighing deeply.

“The same man hired Yeeun to kill yo-” Dami started, but the Chinese didn’t allow her to say much.

“Won’t it be easier to kill me then?”

“No.” Dami frowned, that confused Handong. “… Yes, it would be much easier if we were both hired to assassinate the same target, but to Yeeun this is yet another challenge, a race to see who gets the prize first. But this isn’t-”

“And? Answer my question Yubin.” Interrupted yet again, this time by a colder voice.

“… You are _my_ target.” Dami let those words slip past her lips, not thinking much over what she said, watching Handong’s lips curve in amusement.

“You are not making any sense.” Handong said in a calm voice, cupping Dami’s cheeks softly.

“You are my target damn it! This is not a competition with Yeeun!” Dami couldn’t help feeling frustrated. She didn’t want to reveal the reason bugging her inside. She hated how easily she was affected by the Mafia Boss now.

“You are still not making any sense.” The words hit her lips with each breath as they were spoken, Handong’s lips brushing lightly on her own, a teasing glint to her eyes. The soft kiss was broken by the mafia boss again. “Tell me the truth.”

Perhaps what Dami said was the truth. Perhaps she really wanted everything that had to do with the Chinese classified as _hers_. Her target. She didn’t want other’s coming after her. If the other was going to die, it was going to be from her.

Dami hated this feeling so much.

Lips parted to voice something out, but the crash near the door stopped both of their thoughts.

“We need to go.” Was what Dami said. Her voice sounded in a hurry, yet the Chinese took time to slide off the table and onto her feet, wincing slightly at the pain.

Dami listened for a short bit, picking up any every sound, footstep, grunt or fall. Then, grabbing the mafia boss’ unwounded wrist, she started walking towards the other exit of the room, picking up pace gradually to make sure the wound wouldn’t worsen due to movements.

The two entered the hall, checking for any sign of Yeeun or Siyeon, then running towards another room nearby, tagged as the cleaning room. Handong felt like throwing up the entire way, blood mixing with her saliva, while her wounded hand tried to put pressure on the knife wound.

The Mafia Boss stared at the back of Dami’s head, her gaze questioning, as the two entered the small room, which was filled with lockers on one side. She already hated the place.

“Why are we hiding?” she asked, the proximity with the assassin almost comforting.

“You are going to hide, while I and Yeeun deal with Siyeon.” Dami turned around to face her, continuing after. “I’ll help Siyeon create a scenario where Yeeun thinks you have already escaped and so has Siyeon. She can’t chase after you two since we can’t leave the buildings with all the trails that lead to our identities.”

“Why can’t I leave the building now then?” Handong was suspicious.

“You are wounded.”

Was that worry perhaps? Nah, that’d be imagining things. Handong sighed, looking around with a raised eyebrow, as if to say ‘Go ahead with your genius plan then.’ Dami grabbed her wrist again, pulling her towards the man sized lockers. She looked back when the older seemed to pull back in resistance.

“You will have to stay quiet, we won’t take long.” Dami pulled harder, almost as if pulling a stubborn child along.

Maybe if Dami looked back, she would notice the change in the other’s expression. Handong didn’t understand why she had to be locked inside the already small room. Did the assassin think she would escape? Since there was no key to the room earlier when they entered.

“Yubin don’t-” Gently to not hurt her further, the assassin pushed the older inside the locker, shutting the door closed after and locking it. The extra measure was useless; Handong banged her fist against the locker countless times, calling and yelling for Dami to let her out, that this was a stupid decision.

“Please hold on for just a little while.” Dami said, ignoring all the calls from the Boss, who just sound irritated at being treated like this.

But Handong on the other side already felt like suffocating.

“YUBIN!”

The door outside was shut close.

“No-!”

\--

Siyeon closed the door behind her silently, observing the empty hall, her sharp ear picking up the sound of light footsteps.

Seconds counted down in her mind, and when the digits all zeroed, the sound getting clearer, Siyeon raised her gun, head cocking to the side with a smirk when she saw the newcomer reflect her move.

­­Yeeun breathed a sigh from her nose, her shoulder and chin burning in pain. The underboss had a wild glint to her eye, which made Yeeun think the other could drop her weapon at any time and just throw herself at her.

A stinging feeling to her shoulder, and Yeeun fired off the first bullet.

A clean hit, Siyeon felt the air leave her lungs, as she doubled over, pain filling her torso. But then she laughed. Yeeun shot her elbow next, earning a grunt and the sound of the fallen weapon.

Yet Siyeon continued to laugh. Yeeun started getting closer to her, slowly and cautiously, gun positioned ready to shoot again, the count of remaining bullets having dropped to 1.

The black wolf was crouching down, her body completely unguarded, as the assassin approached, her arm still stretched out, her finger on the trigger.

It went by fast, Yeeun saw the look in those dark eyes, a hand gripping her wrist, pulling her towards the wolf while the gun was thrown away by her other hand.

A punch solid to her abdomen, and then a throw over the shoulder. Yeeun hit the door to the medic room with a sharp yell of pain, the burning sensation in her shoulder only growing.

Siyeon chuckled, her right arm limped, as pain coursed through her elbow, numbing her palm. The underboss grabbed the fallen Assassin by the collar, pulling her up to eye to eye level.

Yeeun saw the wild glint disappear, replaced by something dull again, and the next moment she was thrown onto the ground again.

Siyeon tried to move her right arm, but the feeling to her right elbow was slowly leaving and allowing numbness to take over. The assassin noticed that, a knife now in her grip.

The knife had a taint of red to the blade, and the sight made Siyeon frown deeply. She reached for her collar, unbuttoning the first button, revealing a thin bulletproof vest underneath. The underboss then pulled a knife out of her pocket, the blade clean, unlike the other.

Clicks and clacks, the once silent hall was filled by the sound of blades meeting, of exchanged fists and kicks, grunts of pain following.

Yeeun kneed Siyeon’s side, ducking under a hook, swiping her foot under to trip the underboss. Siyeon quickly reached behind to roll away from the Assassin, gritting her teeth as the pressure on her wounded arm made spark fly to her nerves. Throwing her weight on Yeeun, the other ended up pinned on the wall, Siyeon putting pressure on her head, the feeling of her skull close to crashing snapping Yeeun out of a temporary daze.

An elbow to her temple, and Siyeon had to back away. She blocked a kick to the head, mirroring the attack back, putting extra weight on the kick to make Yeeun’s knees bend.

Yeeun threw the foot away, making the underboss lose balance, sending a kick to her torso, watching the other fall on the floor, rolling away and coughing out saliva.

The assassin knew it would take a lot more to take the former soldier down. Her files and reports clearly stated the fighter was no joke. She knew this amount of pain was nothing compared to what she could and had been inflicted.

And true to her words, Siyeon came rushing again, overwhelming Yeeun with her continued attacks. A tornado kick almost threw Yeeun off, which was then followed by a horse kick, air leaving her lungs mercilessly.

The short black haired woman was sore and numb everywhere, wounds burning and breath heavy. The older was panting, her right arm completely limp, her nerves on alert from the pain.

Perhaps she was too focused on Yeeun, or she chose to ignore it, but Siyeon lost her balance and almost fell when the end of a gun met her temple. Blood was tickling down, ticklish even as the hair stuck to her face.

“Dami…”

Dami had watched part of the battle between the two, waiting for the right opportunity to intervene, which seemed to be at exactly that moment. Siyeon spit on the ground again, her lips morphing into a smirk.

Yeeun’s head throbbed, looking at Dami questionably through one yes. “Where’s the Bo-”

By a hair, the younger assassin dodged the knife thrown at her face, catching only a glimpse of Dami trying to pin Siyeon down, as her eyes followed the knife until it got stuck on the wall far behind her.

Siyeon met Dami’s gaze for a split second, conveying hundreds of words, before kicking her away, making the assassin roll over her head. Yeeun wasted no more time, going back to the two, slashing her knife down as the underboss was getting up. The back of her formal shirt was cut open, displaying the black vest underneath.

Siyeon threw a punch at Yeeun’s face, lunging forwards and tackling the black haired woman down again, only to be thrown off of the other by a kick to her ribcage, courtesy of Dami.

Dami noticed the Underboss’ swollen elbow, taking then a quick look to Yeeun’s beaten up state on the ground. Both Assassins stood side by side, eyeing the Underboss cautiously.

Siyeon reached for back pocket, pulling out a small object. She smirked, looking at Dami who had her gun ready.

“Bye.”

Dami fired her gun, breaking the machine, but not fast enough to stop the ex-soldier from pressing the button on top.

“Shit!” coughs filled the hall, as smoke came out of seemingly nowhere.

 _‘When did she set those up?!’_ Dami asked herself, her forearm covering her nose while one eye followed Siyeon’s silhouette.

“Dami- *cough* where is the boss- *cough*?!” Yeeun asked between coughs, her eyes stinging from the smoke. The trap was set in the building as if they were prepared for an attack beforehand.

“She escaped!” Dami answered, not turning to face her partner, her eyes still fixed on where she last saw the older Lee. “We don’t have time Yeeun-”

As if to prove her point, sirens started booming around the building. Dami went to the windows as the smoke cleared out, pulling the blinds down slightly to look at the streets.

“The police are coming.” She said after a few seconds. “We need to get out of here.”

“But the-”

“We can’t chase after them in this condition, they already gone Yeeun.” Dami cut her off, knowing the other would be stubborn to finish her job. “You need to get out first, before the police comes here. I have to clean all the blood and bullet traces, while you in your beaten up state will be a troublesome case to explain if we get caught.”

Dami knew Yeeun wasn’t at all satisfied with the result, but their plan had strayed far off with the unpredicted hindrances. All that was left now was to flee.

So the two ran, each with a different intention in mind.

**\--**

“Y-Yubin…” Handong’s call fell to deaf ears, the assassin having left the room long ago. “Yubin, please…” her voice was only a breathy whisper.

The locker had no openings to allow light in, darkness swallowing the space, that it made Handong feel like the air was running out, like she couldn’t breathe anymore. Faded colors would appear on the corners of her vision, disappearing after her shaking eyes turned to them.

Lungs burned, as the intakes of air were short and almost empty. Blinking away the dots of colors that flooded the darkness, a lone tear trailed down the Chinese’s cheek, mixing with the sweat already formed on her skin, while her body felt on fire.

The wall of the locker was cold in contrast to her hot and shaking self, as Handong tried to back away from the dots of colors, which merged into images, they then merging into scenes she didn’t want to see replaying over and over.

Time became an illusion, making it seem like it wouldn’t move at all. The more she stood locked, the more the place shrunk, the clearer did the images become.

Blood was rushing, making her feel light headed, while her ribcage felt like it would break from the strength of her erratic heart. Fingers shook uncontrollably when the mafia boss tried to reach for her back, clumsily wrapping her fingers on the gun hidden in her belt.

“Yubin?”

Laughter and screams rang into her ears, none of the words spoken by a voice she wanted to hear. Her ears felt like spikes had gone through them, it was unbearable.

“Siyeon?!”

Another tear fell down her cheek, and the darkness was stained red. Screams of suffering rang in her ears, making the woman yell back, hands cupping her ears in hopes of making them stop. But nothing left her throat, just a soundless scream, body going numb as the screams seemed to go further away from her. Then her heart stilled, reaching for her throat, suffocating. The locker seemed smaller, putting inexistent pressure on her shoulders, her body crashing inside her own mind.

“Please-” choked out words, as her throat burned, everything shaky, while the locker felt tinier and tinier. Shaking fingers held the muzzle of the gun to her temple, pressing it harder as a headache rippled through, the images partly distorted. Consciousness made everything come back for her.

So she pulled the trigger, and everything lit up.

­--

Dami’s breathing was still irregular as she opened the door to the cleaning room, going directly for the lockers. The silence was unnerving.

Siyeon trailed behind the assassin, her hand still holding the gun firmly, eyes scanning the small room filled with multiple cleaning utensils. She didn’t like its vibe at all. Then her eyes went to the smaller woman, immediately going wide as she realized the reason why they were in there.

“No-!”

Dami’s heart stilled, her eyes going wide as the sight before her registered in her brain. Her instinct kicked in a millisecond later, rushing in to grab the mafia boss’ hand, pulling the gun away just as her finger pushed the trigger. The bullet flew through the material of the locker.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

Rage filled Siyeon’s every syllable, the temperature in the room suddenly dropping, but Dami wasn’t sure who it was directed to.

Perhaps the loud voice made Handong snap out of it, as her empty faraway gaze now focused on the person before her, yet another lone tear escaping her already reddened eyes, falling onto the floor, followed by her own body as the Chinese simply let everything collapse.

A gun hit the floor, while Dami caught the falling body, dropping to her knees as the weight took her down too, ignoring the feeling of the muzzle pressed against the back of her head.

Her shirt was beginning to get wet, as the assassin cradled the Chinese in her arms, wrapping them around her, careful of the wounds of the other.

“You-!” Siyeon’s heart sank as her Boss broke out into cries of pain and fear. This was not supposed to happen… of all things, why this…

The assassin was confused, especially by the ache in her heart. She hugged the other tighter, a hand brushing her hair softly as she allowed the other to continue crying on her shoulder. This was a moment of weakness Dami had never imagined to be able to see; she had never thought it existed to begin with.

Yet here she was, fisting her shirt tightly, while breaking down like a little child. Siyeon removed her gun finally, dropping to her knees beside the two.

“Dongie…” Siyeon’s voice was soft, her fingers brushing the mafia boss’ hair behind her ear, while her face was hidden in Dami’s neck. Siyeon knew what had triggered this reaction out of her boss, and she knew that the only thing they could do now was wait for the Chinese to calm down.

She hugged the two tightly, ignoring her wounded elbow, and Dami could tell from the way the Underboss gripped her shirt that Siyeon was _furious_.

**-VII-**

3am, the same café the two had last met in. The bell on the door chimed lazily, announcing to the empty store that a new costumer had come. It wasn’t unusual for bars to be open all day and night in this area, yet today, the small café was almost deserted.

Save a few and the black haired girl by the corner, and there was almost no one in.

Dami limped towards the table, tired both physically and mentally. Yeeun sat there with a warm glass of tea, blowing on the steam coming from it. She wore an oversized hoodie, which hid all the bruises on her face, but Dami noticed the bandages underneath, which looked like a rushed wrap and messy.

“You didn’t go home?” the oldest assassin asked upon seating down.

“No.” Yeeun simply replied, taking a sip from the tea. The two stood in silence for a while after that, making Dami restless, being as the assassin was invited by Yeeun in the first place.

“You…” Yeeun started after Dami was done speaking to the waiter who had stopped at their table. “Betrayed me.”

Dami didn’t say anything, nor did her expression change to give any thoughts away.

“The two knew our plan beforehand, they were prepared.” Yeeun spoke as if this wasn’t a serious matter, taking pauses to sip from her drink from time to time. “And they had an escape plan too. The police cars were their men, called to get us out of the building.”

“They were a step ahead of us, always.” The glass was set down on the table with a sigh. “And you knew that the entire time.”

“Y-” but Dami bit everything back, the dull eyes of her partner boring into her own. The other knew already.

“You sided with the enemy.” Yeeun stopped, allowing the waiter to put down Dami’s order, giving him a cheerful smile that would fool everyone, that’d make it hard to think she was a killer. “I thought you were more professional in your work Dami.”

“Didn’t take you for the type to catch feelings for your target.”

Fingers stilled on the handle of the hot cup, eyes slightly widening. But not long after Dami picked her cup, putting it on her lips before speaking. It was no use going into detail to explain to the other. This was her problem, so to say.

“Didn’t you do the same, Yeeun?”

Her eyes held a challenging glint, sharp as they noticed the silver reflection under the table. The assassin traced the surface of her gun with her free hand. But then the youngest pushed the chair back, getting up and putting down some money for her order. Yeeun stopped when the two were back to back.

“I didn’t fall into the trap of a devil.”

**-VIII-**

Silent night.

The open window allowed the cool air to breeze in, caressing the face of the sleeping woman. Her head rested uncomfortably on her shoulders, the small body curled up on the wheelchair.

Yeeun placed a blanket over the woman, deciding to carry her to bed after she had cleaned up all her wounds.

She now stood in front of a mirror, water running from the sink, bandage roll between her teeth, eyes focusing on cleaning the bullet wound and bruises. The air around the mansion was still, silence everywhere, only her breathing being sign of life.

Then a sniff behind her snapped the assassin out of her concentration. She turned to face the other inhabitant of the mansion, her eyes softening when they connected with teary ones.

“You took so long I thought you might never come back…”

“Ting yan…” Yeeun let everything fall, the bandages rolling on the floor while she slid down to embrace the woman in a gentle hug.

“L-let me treat your wounds.”

And like that the two were back in their room, Yeeun standing in front of the other, her eyes gazing somewhere far away, while Ting-yan wrapped her up in bandaids and gauze.

Chong Ting-Yan, or ‘Elkie’ in the past, was Yeeun’s last target before her identity was exposed to the whole underworld. She was the only person the assassin had failed to kill in her career, and now, the two had nothing left but each-other, being one another’s source of light in life.

Elkie’s past was connected deep with the Underworld, her connections and influence in Chinese Mafias spreading wide. However, it’d be the same ‘accident’ that tore her away. Now she was a woman with paralyzed legs, her criminal files cleared thanks to her connections and Handong.

Handong…

“You helped her, didn’t you?” Yeeun broke the silence. “You told Handong my plan.”

Elkie hummed, putting the bandage rolls back on the first aid box. “Handong is a very good friend of mine.”

Yeeun frowned at the answer. “I trusted you with the information. I asked for your help in threading a plan, yet you recorded everything to sell them to Handong.” The assassin was now kneeling in front of the other, her palms gently rubbing Elkie’s knees.

“I didn’t sell the information.” The other’s mafia years had forged flawless skills at masking her thoughts and emotions, something that always messed with Yeeun’s mind. “You just can’t kill Handong, baby.”

“And what makes you so sure of that.” Yeeun smiled sadly, her hair covering her eyes as she looked down at the other’s feet.

“This is a big trap.” Elkie cupped her cheeks, making the assassin look into her eyes. “This all is a big and sick game, one where all players are mice, being twisted and played around by the mastermind of it all.”

“This isn’t a simple job to kill a Mafia Boss, this is much more. A lot of assassins have been crossed out by trying to kill the target, and more are being drawn into the trap. It is all a big kill or be killed situation, set up by the same person.”

“This job is always a kill or be killed situation.” It was not that Yeeun didn’t believe Elkie’s words, but she needed to know more to accept that this wasn’t just a way to protect her old friend.

“Intentional or not, the anonymous has underestimated our ability to trace everything back to them. Handong’s… little ally has cracked the majority of the codes, even being able to get the information distributed to others through the anonymous’ devices. That’s how they knew you were hired.”

“JiU’s team has gathered enough data to create a pattern between all attacks, confirming our suspicion that this is a big trap to get everyone to kill each-other.” Yeeun noticed how Elkie’s eyes would sadden after each sentence. “However, it is still impossible to put a name behind it all.”

“And you kept silent this entire time?” Yeeun didn’t want to sound mad, but her tone was low, her self feeling a slight betrayal at being left in the dark by both her partners.

“Yeeun…” tears welled up again, making the short black haired woman reach for her cheeks to rub them gently with her thumb. “Won’t you stop being an assassin?” Yeeun got up to lean over the wheelchair, their foreheads now touching. “… please.”

“You know it’s not so simple.” Yeeun answered in a whisper, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

“I don’t want to lose you.” A salty tear fell between their lips, silent emotions being expressed through their lip lock, the frustration and fear.

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Yeeun positioned herself between the other’s legs, lifting her up from the wheelchair, Elkie’s arms around her neck. She walked towards their bed, gently laying her lover on the mattress, connecting their lips once again, this time with more passion.

_“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read *-*. I am considering breaking the chapters into shorter forms and not the one shot way, so updates can come by faster. They will still probably be k words long tho XD.  
> Please tell me your thoughts in the comments


	5. HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH (1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back with this 7.5k piece- Actually that makes me wonder how long the originally planned HUSHx4 is *thinking emoji*  
> Hope you enjoy~

Seoul was illuminated by the lights, almost putting the crescent moon’s reflection to shame. On one of the highest skyscrapers of the area, it’d give the public eye the opinion that the people there never slept, the artificial lights always somewhere turned on.

Only the 17th floor of the skyscraper was embraced by the darkness, making it look like a divider between the two lighted up columns.

The entire floor was under the name of the rapper and producer Dami, who currently stood gazing outside the window that took the entire wall facing the city.

Yubin could still hear the cries at the back of her head, the alcohol numbing her thoughts, trying to hush the pained voice. She settled the glass of whiskey down on the table next to the window, her eyes scanning the streets down below, watching the flashes of cars come and go.

No matter how much she tried to occupy her mind, the wetness of her shirt, the cries of fear and the shock of it all came back to her mind. Pulling the swivel chair harshly away from the table, she set down on it with a loud sigh. Rolling towards the table, Yubin picked up the glass again, downing the last drops of liquid before filling it again.

She blinked the drowsiness away, the alcohol already doing its wonders to her mind. Her free hand gripped her shirt. She hadn’t changed it yet, and could still feel the other woman gripping it tightly, wrinkling it in her fists.

She hadn’t known… but she was still the one to blame for the breakdown. It occupied the sober part of her mind, making her unable to forget the cries, the ringing in her ears numbed but still present.

Lying on the table beside the whiskey bottle was a neatly folded shirt. Yubin pulled it gently towards her, glassy eyes staring at the fabric as she smiled slightly.

Getting up from her chair, the assassin made her way to the bed that was fully embraced in darkness. She didn’t even bother to cover herself, rolling up and keeping the shirt close to her.

She took a deep breath. The shirt smelled just like her. Her dizzy mind produced blurry images connected to the scent and the shirt, making a stupid grin crawl its way to her lips.

Maybe she had drunk too much.

Then the saddened voice of that woman’s partner broke through her mind, making the grin vanish. She hugged the shirt tight like a connection to the images in her mind. Her eyes were closed tight, the edges now wet by the beginning of tears she would never shed.

“I’m sorry…”

**-I-**

**[Mafia Korean Branch HQ]**

Siyeon dropped the report files on the table, her eyes scanning around the headquarters for any sign of her boss. The hacker and intelligence team worked at the computers, while the guards stood lazily outside. More of the members were in the training grounds, the commotion from the sparring audible as she passed by the door.

The underboss sighed, passing by the door to the conference room, still finding no sign of the Chinese, not even in her office. That left just one more place, the basement.

Walking down the stairs, the singer couldn’t keep her mind from straying towards the past events, her eyes narrowing as she remembered what the assassin had unknowingly triggered. Pushing the door open, a sad smile morphed onto her lips, taking in the sight before her.

A small round table in front of a couch. At the very back stood a wardrobe. Siyeon knew better than to believe the darkness, knowing the chains the wardrobe hid in itself. On the old couch under the small lightbulb was a brown haired woman curled up, head resting on her knees.

“Dongie~.” Siyeon approached her, sitting beside the boss, keeping a bit of necessary distance, knowing the younger still felt suffocated.

“Siyeon.” A hoarse reply of acknowledgement. The wolf stood silent after that. Handong’s mind was a mess. The constant haunting images had stopped, but now her mind hazily portrayed the shocked face of a short haired assassin. She had let herself show her weakness, something she considered unacceptable.

“I want to get rid of it Si.” She spoke up, raising her head to look at her partner. Siyeon’s orbs saddened even more when they saw the bags and tired eyes of the other. But her expression quickly changed, knowing her boss hated being pitied.

“We tried it before Dong, you can’t force yourself to forget it.” Siyeon sighed again. Handong grit her teeth. Running her hands through messy hair, she gripped them tightly, pulling slightly as her mind decided to produce images again.

Her breath quickened slightly, heartbeat becoming erratic. The weight on her shoulders grew. Siyeon saw the change, closing the distance between them to pull the Chinese in a tight embrace. Handong hated that, she hated being comforted, and she hated how comforting only made it worse.

“Don’t push your limits Dongie.” Siyeon muttered close to her ear, loosening the embrace. After all the time they had been together, she knew how to stop the reaction. Handong was uncomfortable with any kind of limitation, hating even hugs from other people, the embrace of someone making her feel her lungs restricted.

But Siyeon also knew her mind would forget about the sudden panic, instead focusing on Siyeon’s arms, allowing Handong peace to breath when she’d let go.

“But I hate it.”

“And you have improved.” Siyeon leaned on the armrest, pulling Handong with her, allowing her to lay over her, poking her head playfully with her chin, while one hand brushed messy hair.  “The proximity to people wouldn’t bother you if it wasn’t for the previous breakdown. You just need rest.”

“She saw it Siyeon.” Handong closed her eyes, letting out a long tired sigh.

“She doesn’t plan to carry on with her order, that is clear, so she will have no use of that information.” Siyeon spoke, even though she had a feeling that was not how the boss meant her sentence. The underboss looked at her watch on the arm around her boss’ waist, while humming a short melody. “We will have a lot to discuss tomorrow, get some sleep.”

Siyeon pulled the boss closer to her, wrapping her arms around her to make sure the other wouldn’t be bothered by the cold due to lack of cover. Then she closed her own eyes, the light left on to caress them like a veil.

**-II-**

**[Kim Minji’s Mansion | Korea]**

“Baby, you can sit down.” Minji looked over her shoulder at Yoohyeon, setting the box down, a small cluttering of the utensils inside heard. Yoohyeon brought her own small box, setting it on top of JiU’s, before turning to her lover with glassy eyes.

Minji cupped her cheeks with a loving gaze in her eyes, pulling the hacker up and towards to couch by the spacious room. “Take a rest, I’ll take care of the rest.” She kissed her forehead lightly, feeling the temperature, hoping the two wouldn’t be met with another high fever.

Yoohyeon hummed, closing her eyes as she fell on the cozy couch. Minji scanned her living room, placing the boxes on the table and then going back outside to her car. She carried the last two boxes in, grinning at the light snores she heard from her big puppy.

Entering her room, the boss sighed at the many reports organized in folders on her table. She was happy Yoohyeon had agreed to move in with her, but that meant she had to make some reordering around the house.

Yoohyeon didn’t like going much out of her room, so her main monitors can be placed in her own room, JiU thought. Then her other equipments could take over the living room or one of the spare rooms. A vibration on her pocket, Minji pulled out her phone, sparing her wallpaper a second before opening the message.

_Siyeon: She had another breakdown._

Her lips morphed into a frown, typing a quick questioning reply to the underboss. But the response she received was not related to her question at all. _‘Already?’_ Minji locked the door to her bedroom with a raised eyebrow, walking across the mansion and back in the living room. Then she took another box, one containing Yoohyeon’s clothes, which weren’t a lot, Minji frowned again.

They’d definitely have to go shopping.

The last box, which was also the smallest, contained pictures and notes Yoohyeon kept as the last reminders of her past. She picked up a picture, smiling softly at a much younger Yoohyeon hugging another girl, one she guessed was Gahyeon. Gahyeon was another topic she had to deal with later.

Making her way to the living room again, JiU took a bottle of water and a glass with her, then took a turn for the couch when she saw the younger woman sitting up.

“Puppy?” Minji approached her, cupping her cheeks again, her hearts swelling when Yoohyeon opened her arms to allow the mafia boss to sit on her lap. Straddling her lap, the older waited for Yoohyeon to speak up, her lips brushing her forehead, fingertips playing with messy grey hair.

“..ty.” Yoohyeon uttered something, her throat scratchy.

“Hmm?” JiU leaned back, looking at her puppy’s eyes, caressing her cheekbones with her thumb.

“Thirsty.” Yoohyeon repeated, this time louder. JiU grabbed the glass of water she left by the small table, holding it for the other to drink from, while Yoohyeon’s arms wrapped around her slim waist, the closeness comforting her.

“Anything else?” Minji asked, but Yoohyeon only looked up at her with tired eyes. The hacker leaned closer, capturing JiU’s bottom lip between her teeth. Minji gasped, then chuckled slightly, pulling her _girlfriend_ in for a long kiss.

“Baby you need sleep.” JiU spoke softly, her thumb rubbing the underside of Yoohyeon’s eyes, tracing the black marks formed from lack of sleep.

Yoohyeon yawned, something absolutely adorable to the eyes of the woman hovering over her. “I love you.” The grey haired woman said, her eyes closed, the beginning of tears on the corners from exhaustion.

Minji grinned, her heart beating in happiness. Instead of saying anything, Minji guided the other’s lips to hers again, this time channeling everything she felt into their kiss.

She was happy.

**-III-**

Siyeon rang the bell three times already. No one was answering the door to the mansion, and neither was JiU replying. Impatient, she punched a series of numbers into the password case by the gate, knowing Minji hated getting uninvited guests when she didn’t answer, but this was important.

She walked inside, crossing the big garden and entering through the main door, noticing the absence of guards around the mafia boss’ living grounds. The inside was also very quiet, unusually more than normally.

A sniff. Siyeon turned to the source, her sharp ears working through the maze that was Minji’s mansion as she tried to find the source of the cries.

Then she saw her, Yoohyeon, curled under the kitchen counter, her eyes wide open in fear. Had she heard her and was now going through panic due to the newcomer?

_‘Minji could kill me for this.’_

“… Yoohyeon?” Siyeon spoke lowly, unsure how to approach the younger woman, having always been there to witness her sudden breakdowns, unable to talk to her for long.

The grey haired girl looked up at the sound of her name, her eyes stopping their shake as they recognized Siyeon. She knew Siyeon was Dongie’s friend, and DongDong was Minji’s friend, but Siyeon was also intimidating.

“Hey…” Siyeon kneeled down in front of her, her voice this time softer. “How are you?”

Yoohyeon bit her bottom lip, staring at Siyeon as if processing the question. Seconds passed in silence, then she said a simple “Tired.” and then rested her forehead on her knees.

“Where’s JiU?” Siyeon pushed further, knowing well the two were undividable if in the same building.

“Work.” Yoohyeon answered faster this time, pushing herself up from under the counter, reaching the door of the kitchen looking around as if searching for someone. “Work.” She repeated, looking down almost disappointed to not see the red haired beauty in front of her.

Siyeon nodded, fishing out her phone and attaching a document to JiU’s email, sending a short note under. Their research would have to be put on hold for later.

“… games.” The whisper from the hacker surprised Siyeon, who looked up to the woman with questioning eyes. “Want to… play games.”

The Underboss smiled, nodding towards the hacker. It looked like Yoohyeon was pulling some big efforts to communicate, like she was trying to get herself to be better than the empty shell. She had Minji as her support pillar, and maybe there was still hope?

\--

Siyeon was known for her battle skills and hot head. However, she still found her character losing for the nth time against the hacker. The underboss noticed that the grey head seemed perfectly normal when faced with technology… and Minji.

Yoohyeon laughed, the quiet house filled with their noisy banter. It made Siyeon happy too, the younger’s joy towards the silly games contagious.

“How is… Bora?” Yoohyeon looked towards Siyeon, her eyes half closed, the controller hanging lose from her hands. The wolf’s eyes widened.

“How do you know Bora?” she asked in turn, her voice maybe a little too harsh, watching as Yoohyeon flinched, the controller falling down. Siyeon rubbed her arm softly, reassuring the hacker she wasn’t mad or anything.

“Minji told me… Siyeon loves Bora.”

Siyeon’s eyes widened again, her heartbeat quickening, words caught in her throat. It was stupid how those words still affected her, but as tears threatened to build, she looked away, exhaling a shaky sigh.

Yoohyeon was confused, but the underboss’ state reminded her of something she couldn’t really piece together. So she did the first thing to come to mind, she hugged the older woman, awkwardly burying her head on Siyeon’s neck. This was what Minji always did when she was sad, and Siyeon seemed sad.

“She…” Siyeon swallowed the lump in her throat. “She is where I can’t find her Yooh.”

“I… I can find Bora if I know… her name.” Yoohyeon spoke, not parting from the hug.

 _‘If only I knew.’_ Kim Bora was wiped off the registers of Korea.

_Siyeon’s expression remained a mask, but Bora knew her well. She knew the other’s heart was bleeding. She sighed, pushing Siyeon completely away from her, as a male voice filled the hall._

_“SuA?”_

_It was near the corner, and Bora started to walk away from the Underboss._

_“I have to go. Farewell, Lee.”_

Unless…

“SuA… Kim SuA.” Siyeon sighed, patting Yoohyeon’s back as the hacker nodded. “Help me Yooh… I want to see her and explain everything.”

Yoohyeon looked up extremely confused, catching the falling tear with her pinky. Then it was over, the underboss’ face was a mask again.

\--

How? That was the main question Siyeon had as she watched Yoohyeon work. JiU was still not yet back, and neither had she received a reply.

The black haired woman looked down on the printed map. At one corner stood the basic information, everything changed from the Bora she used to know.

Had she done all that to completely _delete_ Siyeon out of her life?

“Thanks Yooh…” Siyeon still felt unsure when talking to the hacker. Her reactions were unpredictable. Just like right now, as she looked outside towards the moon, waiting by the window.

Yoohyeon was beautiful, with a great body too, even though she never left the house or exercised. Her eyes were almost closing, but her mind was made up on waiting for her Minji to return.

It was somewhat saddening.

“Yooh…” the girl’s attention was not drawn away from the full moon. “I actually came here to talk to JiU about Gahyeon.”

 _That_ made Yoohyeon turn her head towards Siyeon.

**-IV-**

**[ ~~Random~~ Hotel Bar | Seoul]**

A glass shattered somewhere far away, gone unnoticed as the bar of the hotel was filled with noise from the songs blasting for the youth.

Dami placed her glass on her lips, taking a slow sip while her eyes roamed the different bottles displayed before her. Another drunk girl sat at the chair on her left, subconsciously leaning on the assassin’s shoulder, mind completely lost to the liquor.

Perhaps she had found her ticket to stress off the night.

Then another girl sat to her right. This one had blood red colored hair, and was clearly sober, if the way she gazed forward or the card she kept spinning was any sign.

Somewhat curious, the producer looked from the corner of her eye, catching the slight curving of the woman’s lips. Then the card in her hand stopped spinning, drawing Dami’s eyes to itself.

The tension in the air suddenly rose to the point it became unbreathable. The red head smiled warmly.

“Dami~.” She said with a sweet voice, turning the card face down with her index.

Yubin didn’t even look at the woman, pushing through the bodies until she made it outside the bar.

_‘Who to trust and who not to trust~’_

It was a picture of her and Handong in the medic room, the angle of a security camera, something she knew should have been deactivated.

Ducking into an alleyway, Dami’s only goal was to run away.

**\--**

She couldn’t allow to be cornered among the civilians. The cameras fell under either Handong’s or Yeeun’s hands, and the assassin knew the red head couldn’t be the Jang’s partner.

Which raised the possibility of a Mafia Member being on her tail currently. And why would she have that picture to begin with….

Their faces weren’t recognizable, just the bloody hoodie and bandages. But the message written with marker striking through their bodies gave Dami a bad feeling.

“Get in the car.” A voice brought her out of her thinking. The assassin still kept her pokerface, even as a car parked in front of her, the window rolled down and the red haired woman staring at her.

“It’s a waste of time waiting for you, you are still coming with me, willingly or not.” In contrast to the sweet way she had pronounced her name earlier, she now held no emotion, a complete mask.

“Kim JiU.” Taking a proper look at the red head Dami was able to recognize her. A very successful businesswoman with great influence in Korea. On the backside of her card, she was the _boss_ of a mafia organization.

“I’m flattered you know my name.” she grinned, and Dami heard a click as the door to the other side opened. “Now get in.”

“Why?” JiU knew the assassin wouldn’t just simply comply with her request, so she sat back on her seat, throwing the card she was earlier playing with towards Dami. “Sorry I don’t have a better shot, Handong made me delete all evidence.” She added with a small pout when Dami looked at the card. It somehow didn’t lighten up the situation at all.

Pocketing the picture, Dami turned her full attention to the boss again, guard up, hand resting on her hidden gun.

“What do you want from me?”

“Honestly nothing. I just wanna go home.” JiU said in a bored tone. “But it’s your unfortunate luck which involved you with us that makes me unable to simply let you go.”

Ah, Dami pieced the things together now.

“And what if I refuse to cooperate?”

“Then a really unfortunate scenario.” The boss seemed unsatisfied. “I will have to expose your identity. Will just the underworld do? Or should I rather show the whole world who _Lee Yubin_ is?”

Weight suddenly settled itself on Dami’s shoulders. She didn’t know what JiU was capable of, but she could feel the threat wasn’t a bluff.

JiU’s own aura surrounding that bubbly act screamed danger to her.

“I knew you were a smart kid! I’ll explain the important things on the way then.”

**-V-**

**[Korean Branch HQ]**

A battle cry followed by the noisy clack of the violated punching bag, the chains wanting to break at any moment. Sweat sipped through the wrappers, each punch tearing them further apart, bruises beginning to show on Handong’s flawless hands.

A left hook, then a right which bent the now soft bag in half. Next came a hard horse kick, and the chains gave in, the bag flying away from the mafia boss.

Handong panted, her arms limping by her sides, hands burning in pain, her knife wound numb, the insensitivity of the pain slowly creeping through her system, making the Chinese kneel as she took a deep shaky breath.

She rolled on her back, sweat caught in her eyelashes, making even seeing somewhat hard. Handong gulped trying to regulate her breathing, her lungs expanding and whole body now burning. Maybe Siyeon would ~~kill~~ scold her for overworking herself while injured.

Handong scoffed, looking at her bruised hands, the hand she was supposed to have under strict rest now lifeless looking. But the pain somehow kept her mind away from the events.

A yell to no one, as she jumped to her feet, using the momentum to spin, landing a tornado kick on another unused sandbag.

Then she fell on the ground again, body burnt out. She blinked towards the bag that lay in front of her.

_Handong kicked the sandbag towards Siyeon, distracting the soldier, slowing her movements as the boss leaped past the bag and towards the unguarded soldier._

_Ducking under a hook, Siyeon grabbed Handong’s wrist, pulling the boss over her shoulder, carrying her backwards on her back so to not make the younger fall and injure herself._

_“Hey-!” and then the two found themselves on the floor with Siyeon laughing her lungs out. Handong sighed, closing her eyes waiting for her partner to calm down._

_But then all voices shut down. She saw white, then black, and then the shocked face of a certain assassin. Handong felt tears running down, yet her cheeks remained dry. The assassin distorted away like fog, the darkness returning again._

_Her mind shut down, sudden chains pinning her down, unable to breathe. Something pressed on her from all directions, trying to crash her. She started to scream-_

And then her eyes shot open, sweat tickling her skin, chest heaving. Then she hissed, touching her wound, red liquid painting her fingertips. Her thrashing had reopened her wound… with a bit of effort she managed to get on her two feet, walking slowly to the door out of the gym.

The nightmare, no, the flashback she just had busied her mind. Handong sighed, a hand putting pressure to the wound which was lightly bleeding now. Siyeon would definitely be pissed now.

A red droplet hit the marble floor.

“Boss!?” a masculine voice. Handong looked towards the other end of the hall, spotting the man who had spoken, and a woman in glasses holding a file standing alongside him.

Handong started walking towards her members, the blood from her wound sipping through her fingers and dripping onto the floor. “Did the report from the ambushed branch arrive?”

The woman in glasses snapped out of her trance, while the man threw his boss a look, bowed slightly then turned tail to call the medic. Handong’s eyes were half closed as she breathed out a sigh.

**-VI-**

**[Kim Residence]**

SuA set the last plate on the table, looking over all the delicious meals she had cooked to make sure everything was in place. The bell rang, surprising the small woman. She expected no visitors and it was still early for him to be back. Removing her apron, she walked towards the door.

And then she wished she had just stayed in the kitchen and ignored the bell. Immediately after, SuA tried to slam the door closed, but it was caught halfway.

“Bora please-!”

“Siyeon leave!”

The grip on the door loosened slightly, and SuA used it to close it until only Siyeon’s foot kept it from completely shutting the underboss outside.

They were probably causing a scene. The sun was only a few hours away from setting, and it brought horrific memories back to SuA.

“Go away.” She said in a weak voice. Siyeon’s grip stood firm, she knew the ex-soldier was strong, way stronger than her. It was a hopeless fight, one slight push and SuA found herself stumbling back. Siyeon took a hesitant step in, but then rushed towards SuA who seemed to almost lose her balance.

“Stay away!” she was scared. Her eyes held the same fear they held a year ago.

Siyeon froze, not wanting to cause any further negative emotions on the smaller woman. “Bora please listen-”

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” SuA yelled, a hot tear falling on her cheek, throat suddenly constricting.

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!?” Siyeon yelled back, her heart stilling when she saw the terrified look on Bora merge with anger.

“LISTEN TO WHAT? ARE YOU HERE TO FINISH WHAT YOU COULDN’T LAST YEAR?!”

“Bora-” Siyeon’s heart clenched, she couldn’t breathe, the words falling on her like concrete. “I’m- I’m sorry-”

“Do you really…” SuA started to cry now, pain laced in her words. “Do you really think I can just forgive you?” she gripped her shirt tightly, something that made Siyeon’s eyes water. And she was known to be strong… “DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN JUST FORGIVE YOU?!” her throat hurt from yelling, but Siyeon’s heart hurt more when she lifted her shirt up.

The fine line of a clean cut’s scar stood out on the woman’s abdomen, the sight making Siyeon nauseous. She had killed way too many people, something she had never regretted. But seeing the scar made her remember the day a year ago clear like it was yesterday.

SuA dropped to her knees. Siyeon took staggering steps towards her, dropping down only a few centimeters away from her ex-lover.

“Go away.” SuA spoke in a weak voice. “Go away before he comes back.”

“Who is he?” Siyeon didn’t receive an answer, Bora’s head lowered down as silent tears continued to fall. It pained Siyeon so much, she felt her vascular organ getting ripped out of her chest. “You were never interested in boys-”

“And you told me you would spend your life beside me…”

“Bora-”

“That you’d do anything for me…”

Siyeon stood silent. She couldn’t trust her voice, and neither did SuA want to hear her voice.

“Then… THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME SIYEON?!” this time her head shot up, voice stronger than before, filled with fury. She fisted Siyeon’s collar, pulling the younger woman closer to her, angry eyes staring into pained ones.

Why was she hurt? Hadn’t she been the one hurt both physically and emotionally by this whole damned thing?

Siyeon held her breath, the sudden closeness to the older woman making her heart beat guiltily faster. Her heavy breathing blew hot air on the underboss’ lips, and Siyeon was lost in those blazing brown orbs.

Bora’s breathing wouldn’t regulate, her hands starting to shake as she felt Siyeon get closer. She licked her lips, something which didn’t go unnoticed by the wolf. Parting her lips slightly, Siyeon leaned in, the lips she missed so much only millimeters away from meeting hers…

But then everything crashed when SuA pushed her away.

“I beg of you…” SuA’s voice lost all power now, her head lowering again, hair covering her face, not allowing Siyeon to see her expression. “Please, leave.”

Who was she to deny her?

She had no reason to be here. She was just hurting her further…

“I’m sorry.” And so she got up, walking towards the door, her expression now masked into an emotionless face.

“I had no choice…” she started, grabbing the handle of the door. “Yet I still couldn’t kill you…”

SuA listened in silence, trying to shush the melodic voice out. It sounded so dead…

“I love you Bora…” now Siyeon was already out, closing the door behind her. “I was stupid to lose you.”

Click, and then SuA screamed.

Siyeon simply strolled towards her car, her feet heavy, mind empty, ears ringing and replaying the screams of the one she loved.

But then she caught a short blonde haired girl by her peripherals. Stopping midstep, she turned her head sideways, a frown forming when she confirmed the identity of the girl.

“Siyeon…”

“Soyeon…”

The woman clad in black clothes walked towards her, but Siyeon still didn’t bother to give her her full attention.

“The government misses having you among our ranks.” She spoke, standing only a meter away from the taller woman. “It’s a shame you chose to leave the army to become a singer.”

Siyeon started to walk away, slightly annoyed that the government agent, or secret agent or whatever she was, wouldn’t just cut straight to the point.

“I know you left because of her.” Soyeon finally said, making Siyeon stop again. “I don’t understand why you sided with someone who keeps ruining you. What does the Underboss title offer that a noble general doesn’t have?”

Siyeon titled her head back, a smirk on her lips.

“Why did you side with Han Dong?” Soyeon’s voice turned cold.

“Because I love her.” She answered in a monotone voice, as if she had stated something obvious.

“More than you love your family?” Soyeon sounded on the bridge of anger.

“What family So?” Siyeon frowned, her voice low. “Our family died when our mother died.”

“But father-”

“He is an asshole who deserves to die.”

Soyeon’s fist clenched. Siyeon shrugged and started walking again, reaching her car. “Lee Siyeon… under the order of the Secret Crime Investigation Agency, you are under arrest.”

This really was some sick drama putting siblings into two different sides of good and evil, Siyeon sighed. She didn’t however listen to Soyeon, pulling out her car keys.

“Siyeon, last warning!” Soyeon drew out her gun, narrowing her eyes at her _older sister_.

“Show me if you grew up, kid.” Siyeon’s eyes were those of a wolf, the smirk on her face mocking. She knew the younger wouldn’t shoot in the middle of the street, so she got inside the car without a rush.

But then the chase began.

**-VII-**

The government wasn’t an out-calculated factor, considering their business and all, but it was a very annoying factor to their current circumstances. Her phone vibrated with multiple messages, the screen flashing numerous Chinese characters which Siyeon paid only a passing glance to.

Handong could deal with those for now, she was a bit preoccupied. The yellow car behind her sped up, flashing its front lights as a signal, one Siyeon completely ignored. Instead she pushed down the gas pedal, speeding through the highway, leaving behind cars which covered the vision for the agent.

Soyeon grit her teeth but still kept calm as the sport car of the underboss disappeared in the sea of cars up ahead. She hit the gas pedal harshly, listening to the static noise of the police radio modified into her vehicle.

Her order was to capture the Underboss, but deep within she wanted answers from Siyeon. Her older sister had just left, abandoned everything… she had left all the bright opportunities for… a Mafia Boss that kept ruining her?

Love, she had said. What was love to someone who gave up on the family she grew up with?

Soyeon had always looked up to Siyeon, that mysterious and intimidating aura, yet the carefree spirit she always showed to those dear. She missed her older sister, but the Siyeon she was chasing now, was only a shell of her.

Soyeon saw the black car again. This time the Underboss took a sharp curve exiting the highway. The agent followed, the motor roaring as her car went even faster.

Siyeon smirked, knowing her little sister well. She knew the other was stubborn. Taking another turn, the underboss entered a road surrounded by trees, and it then hit Soyeon the Underboss’ intention was to mislead her all along.

Siyeon chuckled, a small smile coating her lips as she changed gears, slowly pushing the gas pedal, her eyes following the yellow car as it got smaller and smaller. “Until next time sis.”

Soyeon hit the steering wheel as she took the curve to an empty road.

The Underboss knew this area like the back of her hand.

**-VIII-**

**[Korean Branch HQ]**

Siyeon was welcomed by the sound of a keyboard being typed on as she sighed heavily. Handong raised an eyebrow as she hit a few last keys on her computer.

“What’s wrong?” she turned her chair around, looking at the slumped Underboss with narrowed eyes.

“Too many message from HQ my Chinese died.” Siyeon sighed again, this time softer.

“Hasn’t your Chinese always been dead?” Handong said in a mocking voice, chuckling as the older woman pouted at her. The brunette got up from her chair, walking towards the black wolf with crossed arms. “But seriously, what’s up?”

“The ceiling- gahh!” Siyeon sat properly on the sofa while holding her head, staring at the annoyed boss with pretended pain in her eyes.

“Did you… see her?” Handong’s expression softened, taking a seat next to the ex-soldier.

“I… met Soyeon.” Siyeon sighed. Handong knew the other female was her little sister, she knew their background. “The government is after us now.”

Handong sighed too. This wasn’t something they hadn’t predicted, but it was something they didn’t need involved into the mess.

Siyeon’s eyes remained a bit saddened. When she had met the blonde soldier, she was told the other had joined the army for numerous reasons, but also to escape from home.

They used to be a happy family, until her mother one day died. Their father went crazy from dread and regret. He became abusive. As the older sibling, Siyeon felt the responsibility to protect her younger sister, so she would always take the pain on her shoulders.

A long time passed, and their father got to his senses again. But Siyeon was already far detached. The only thing still keeping her with them was the safety of Soyeon. Their father began to focus more on Soyeon, while his relationship with Siyeon was left sour.

Siyeon changed to their mother’s surname, while Soyeon, unaware of the events when younger, continued to follow her father’s guidance, her sister as her idol. But as time passed, their father, once trying to hide it, became more openly aggressive. An alcoholic so to say.

Soyeon understood why her sister would sometimes greet her through tears of pain now. She hated herself for being so naïve this entire time.

But unlike Siyeon, she didn’t see this as the right moment to leave. Unlike Siyeon, she stood back to take care of her father.

Siyeon broke all contact with her family, meeting her little sister by coincidence as the two both worked under the same government. She told her about their father, but nothing changed. Siyeon had however changed a lot in Soyeon’s eyes.

Then they broke away again, when an – at the time – orange haired mafia boss entered the picture.

But even all that time back, when Handong first learned about Siyeon’s family, the glint in her eyes wasn’t the same. The pain that escaped her mask, reflecting on her darkened orbs, was something different, something filled with regret too.

Siyeon didn’t regret leaving her father…

“Did you meet Bora?”

Siyeon exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “Ye-yeah.”

Handong bit the inner side of her mouth, eyes narrowing as they followed the lone tear that escaped those sharp orbs. _Bora had made her weak._

Siyeon sighed shakily, smiling sadly, not looking at Handong. “’I told you so.’ That’s what you are thinking, isn’t it?”

Clenching and unclenching her fists, the mafia boss slowly raised her arms, wrapping them around Siyeon. One arm hugged her torso closer, while the other guided her head to rest on her shoulder. Handong felt arms shakily moving around her waist. _I told you so._

“You know you can’t involve her now.” Handong spoke low, her voice deeper as her breath hit Siyeon’s ear. “It’s too dangerous.”

Siyeon’s head shifted, shaking it, either to wipe her tears or as a ‘no’. “She hates me Dong… she hates me…”

Handong brushed her hair softly, eyes fixed on the wall opposite of her. This was exactly why she had told Siyeon to get rid of Bora… but for some reason… for some reason things felt different now…

“I’m sorry…”

**-IX-**

**[Minji’s Mansion]**

Minji ran a hand through her red locks, her fingers typing on the screen like out of muscle memory, the boss strolling through the mansion without looking around, her mind already having a map of everything.

Perhaps there was a bit of a hurry in her steps, and the mafia boss wouldn’t admit to the outside that she missed her puppy all day. However, securing the assassin had been a mission of high importance.

Taking another turn, she sighed as she made it to the closed door of her bedroom. The mansion was quiet, nothing new, but now somewhat unsettling. She opened the door, relieved the grey haired hacker was there and not somewhere lost in the maze of a mansion.

Yoohyeon stood seated in from of her computer, the monitor displaying a text block. Getting closer the mafia boss caught a name…

 _‘Kim SuA?’_ Yoohyeon’s eyes were fixed on the screen, her hands resting on her lap, making it look like she hadn’t noticed Minji’s arrival. The red head used this to surprise the hacker, sliding her hands over her shoulders, hugging the younger while her chin rested on top of her head.

“Hey baby.” Yoohyeon flinched for a split second when she felt the arms wrapping around her neck, but her heart soon beat with happiness as red strands entered her peripherals and the voice of her lover rang like sweetest melody to her ears.

Yoohyeon’s thin fingers searched for Minji’s, grasping them tightly.

“Who is she?” the red head looked at the screen with slight interest, reading over some of the information, but the screen displayed no picture.

“… Bora.” The soft answer made her raise an eyebrow. _‘Siyeon’s ex?’_

Minji’s trail of thought didn’t go further as she felt the other’s body start to shake, hot tears hitting her hands in a stream.

“Puppy?” she turned the chair around, kneeling so she could look up at Yoohyeon’s lowered face. She intertwined their fingers again, squeezing her hands softly. Yoohyeon’s eyes were red and puffy, doubt shining in her brown orbs. “What’s wrong?” Minji brought her hands to her lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles, still not breaking eye contact.

“B-Bora… replaced S-Siyeon.” She started, her words leaving her throat as if it hurt to speak. “W-Will you r-replace… me too?”

Minji felt like she was splashed with cold water, the grip on her lover’s hands loosening in the split moment of confusion. Yoohyeon started to cry harder, even though still with silent tears streaming down her beautiful face.

_“You should break all connections with her, JiU.”_

“NO!” Minji pulled the younger against her body in a tight hug, almost making the two fall backwards on the floor. “No, no, no.” she added this time softly, noticing the widening of Yoo’s eyes at the loud syllable. She pulled back, cupping Yoohyeon’s cheek as she continued to mutter the single word. “Never Yoo, never.” Light kisses caressed Yoohyeon’s lips, moving to trace her jawline, then hovering over her lips again.

“I love you.” Minji said, her voice so low and soft it almost sounded like she didn’t say anything. Yoohyeon’s tears hadn’t stopped, but the doubt in her eyes had vanished.

“Yooh…” Minji’s eyes searched for Yoohyeon’s, her thumbs rubbing the girl’s cheeks tenderly.

“M-Minji…” husky voice, her throat dry. The red head shushed her, softly pressing their lips together, wiping the last tears away.

“You are the only one I want puppy.” A firmer lip lock this time, a mix of emotions trying to go through the small contact. Minji titled her head to the side, deepening their kiss as she lightly nibbled on Yoohyeon’s lip.

_“I love you.”_

**-X-**

**[Lee Dami’s Floor]**

The elevator arrived to a silent halt as the number hit 17, the robotic sound filling the empty room with the announcement the lift had really made it to the 17th Floor. The doors opened, welcoming the assassin to her home.

But something was off.

Dami walked towards the main room, the one she had passed out on while holding on to a shirt with no meaning to it. That’s what she told herself now at least. The whole house was dark, the moonlight dim as it slipped through the wide glass wall.

There standing by the window, gazing outside at the city, was a woman in a wheelchair, with another short haired female leaning over her as she also looked down at the flashing lights of the smaller buildings and cars.

“How did you get in?” Dami asked with a sigh, approaching the couple who only hummed to acknowledge her arrival, as if she wasn’t the host.

“Did you talk with JiU?” Elkie asked instead of answering, and Dami had a feeling the mafia connections really spread wide and deep, they were too dangerous. She nodded, looking at Yeeun next.

“You’re informed of the case too?” Yeeun frowned, remembering the fact she was kept in the dark throughout a whole mission and technically betrayed by her friend.

“Yes.” She said finally. “Couldn’t be kept in the dark forever.” The younger of the three squeezed her hand on her shoulder, in a way apologizing from keeping things from her lover.

“What’s your decision?” the Chinese asked, eyes narrowed and pose somewhat guarded.

Dami sighed heavily. “I didn’t want to get involved deeper into this mess.”

The stance of the two opposite of her got tenser, even though barely noticeable.

“But,” a shake of her head. “I’m already in too deep.” She finished.

Elkie caught something in her eyes. It was a glint of pain reflecting the dim light. She recognized that pain, she had seen it before.

The two weren’t so different after all.

**-XI-**

**[SCIA Headquarters]**

_‘We are facing real trouble breaching through the security ma’am.’_

Soyeon sighed for the nth time. The hacking team had been trying to breach through the Troublemakers for some time now, but as the name stated, a lot of troubles were met. For some reason even the agency’s best men were being mocked as inexperienced newbies.

The screen of her computer loaded a file, her lips forming into a frown when she saw the search result provided no picture. The information was also very scarce.

 _‘Someone purposely deleted everything.’_ The agent tapped her pen against her chin, eyes reading over the tiny information the agency had managed to dig out. They wouldn’t be a powerful agency with a reputation if some deletes blocked every information from them.

But it also intrigued Soyeon how such a civilian with amazing hacking abilities was left untouched by the agency. Or at least taken under government surveillance.

Perhaps she had found the key solution to their current problems.

_Kim Yoohyeon_

**-XII-**

**[Minji’s Mansion]**

Minji snuggled closer to Yoohyeon, taking a deep breath, inhaling the natural scent of Yoohyeon. She gripped the fabric of the girl’s shirt tighter, her index tickling the other’s stomach lightly.

So Bora had changed her entire identity to hide from Siyeon, as well as ‘replaced’ her ex with someone else. It hadn’t taken long for the mafia boss to piece Yoohyeon’s worries together. The hacker didn’t know why the other two were now apart, but for some reason, her mind had wondered into a dark depth of ideas.

Had she questioned if Minji would still stand by her side even as her state of mind continued to deteriorate?

Minji knew the younger girl knew her mind didn’t function normally, at least to an extent. The red head sighed into grey hair, only lifting her head up when she felt the mattress shift.

“Puppy?” Yoohyeon was moving around as if she was having a nightmare. Minji lifted her body up, throwing her leg to the younger’s side so she could hover over her. The red head then cupped her lover’s cheeks, calling her name softly, somewhat confused as Yoohyeon just looked above with one eye narrowed and twitching.

“Yoohyeon?” a sudden inhale, the hacker’s lungs expanding, deep irregular breathes being sucked in. Grey hair stuck to her face from the sweat, eyes unfocused.

“Yoohyeon?” Minji was beginning to get worried, the sudden lack of reaction to her call something new between the two.

“Yooh… ?”

“Puppy…?”

No response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read, our girl's problems now spread wider than first thought. How will everyone cope through??  
> Any theories you have please drop down the comment box. Any opinion you feel you must let out, please drop it in the comment box. Anything is appreciated *-*


	6. HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH (2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early and shorter than usual update hmm....

**-XIII-**

**[Lee Yubin’s Residence]**

The assassin offered a drink to her two unexpected guests, turning the lights on, motioning for the two to sit on the table. Yeeun pushed a chair away, rolling Elkie’s wheelchair in its place, earning a small thank you from the younger woman.

“Why are you two here?” Dami crossed her arms as she sat down on her swivel chair. “Surely not only to ask which side I chose.”

Elkie hummed in response, but Yeeun spoke in her place. “Dami, you are going to take a long break off work and come with us on vacation.” The producer cocked an eyebrow at the statement, especially so at the carefree tone of voice it was spoken with. “A vacation in China.”

Now that was an interesting turn.

**-XIV-**

**[Kim Minji’s Mansion]**

Dami trailed behind the red haired mafia boss, cautiously scanning the maze of a mansion they walked through, memorizing every turn they took, sometimes throwing a quick look over her shoulders, as if making sure the Jang and her girlfriend were still behind her.

JiU brought the group to her living room, motioning something to Elkie with her hand, and then the two were gone, Yeeun tagging along as she pushed her lover’s chair. That left Dami alone, who continued to scan the area. Not much time later, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They were too heavy and slow to belong to any of the 2 other woman in the mansion.

Turning around to face the newcomer, Dami was greeted by a silver haired girl leaning on the doorframe of another room. She was looking down at her hand holding a glass case. Catching herself staring at the newcomer for too long – who seemed to want to pay no attention to her – Dami returned to scanning the mansion again. It was none of her business anyway.

But then something behind her crashed. Out of instinct, the assassin quickly turned around, rushing towards the fallen girl. She was panting on her knees, the glass case on the floor and shattered, a small picture visible under the shards.

“Hey are you okay?” Dami asked, putting a comforting hand on the other’s shoulders. To her shock however, the silver head flinched and started shaking.

“Yoohyeon!?” that was JiU’s voice, laced with worry. The next moment the mafia boss slid to her knees, not minding the glass shards which tore her pants, her hands gripping the fallen woman’s shoulders. “Yooh, I told you to stay in bed, what are you doing here?!”

Dami stepped back, watching as the silver haired woman – Yoohyeon – fell into JiU’s embrace, hugging her tightly as her body continued to shake for a few more seconds. Then she stilled, allowing JiU to wrap an arm around her torso while the other supported under her knees, getting up to her feet with the woman carried bridal style.

“Dami, please.” JiU’s voice still had the traces of worry, and her eyes looked over the face of the woman in her arms, whose eyes were closed now, seeming asleep. The assassin caught on, walking past JiU and opening the door to the room she guessed Yoohyeon had come out of.

Dami waited by the door, silently watching the mafia boss put the woman down on the double bed, covering her with the bed sheets and then finally putting a soft kiss on her forehead. All her movements were so gentle.

“What’s wrong with her?” the assassin didn’t know if it was her place to ask, but she was curious about the woman who seemed to be very important to the mafia boss. Kim JiU was known to be cold blooded and a feared strategist in the Underworld, there were no words of a gentle caretaker roaming around.

JiU sighed. “I wish I knew.” She answered without turning to face Dami. “All that is confirmed is that the problem does lay in her mind; her brain and nervous system.” The short haired woman nodded, understanding that was all JiU was going to say for now.

The red haired boss sat down beside Yoohyeon, her hand gently caressing her cheek. Her breathing was calm now, and she seemed to be peacefully sleeping. JiU really hoped so. Dami stood still by the doorframe, unsure if she was even allowed to be there. Perhaps she should leave already.

JiU’s phone rang, making the mafia boss pull her phone out, looking at the screen with a frown. “Handong.” She simply said, looking straight into Dami’s eyes, the stare sharp, the opposite of the tender one she had gazed at Yoohyeon with.

Dami understood, so she walked out, closing the door behind her. When she heard the click, JiU answered the call.

_“Minji.”_

“Hey Dong. How are you?” the red head spoke while her fingers laced with Yoohyeon’s, gently squeezing the sleeping girl’s hand.

 _“Healing.”_ Handong sighed from the other line. _“Did you secure the target?”_

“Mission clear. You know I can always do this type of things.” Minji said with a small smile, keeping a low voice to not bother her girlfriend.

 _“Did you threaten her?”_ Minji inwardly laughed as she imagined Handong’s deadpan expression while saying that.

“Maybe~.” She answered with a pout on her lips.

_“… how’s Yoohyeon?”_

“She’s sleeping now.” Her eyes trailed to the sleeping girl again, giving another squeeze to her hand. “She went through a complete shut down yesterday and wouldn’t respond to anything I said or did. It took a bit of time, but then she returned back to ‘normal’, excluding here the added convulsing. ”

The other line kept silent.

“It’s like her mind completely shuts down, only waking up again through convulsions.” Her voice was slowly losing its cool. “I am not a doctor but I’m really getting worried Dongie. Is this even normal for her anymore?”

_“Minji, look-”_

“No! Dong I am not breaking every connection to her and abandoning Yoohyeon-”

 _“Let me finish moron.”_ Handong sounded annoyed. _“I wasn’t… going to say that. You won’t listen to me anyway.”_

_“Bring her with you to China. It will be easier to monitor everything from there and hopefully find a way to treat her.”_

“Dongie…” Minji felt a shiver run through her body, her eyes tearing. “I just want her t-to-”

 _“Sshhh, don’t cry over the damned phone. I had enough crybabies for today.”_ Minji smiled softly at the remark, though another part of her mind knew the statement held a bit of pain. _“Anyway I need to deal with my target now.”_

_“She will be okay.”_

Then the call was ended. Minji put her phone on the bedside, wiping the tiny tears off the corners of her eyes. She really hoped her partner’s sentence was true…

“M-Minji…” Yoohyeon’s eyes fluttered open, weakly squeezing Minji’s hand as she blinked up at her.

“Hey baby.” Minji placed a soft kiss on her lips, caressing her cheek with her free hand. “Take a rest. Don’t leave the bed please. I’ll visit every time I can between work.”

Yoohyeon continued to blink at her, a frown plastered on her lips. Minji chuckled, kissing her softly again, trying to mask the worry in her eyes. Squeezing her lover’s hands one last time, the red haired boss went back to attend to her three guests.

**-XV-**

“I’m at the location.” Siyeon whispered to her earpiece, leaning on a tree by the park which watched over the anchored ships by the riverside. “The fox isn’t hunting yet.”

 _“Make sure you are not exposed by any of the fox’s hunters.”_ The voice speaking to her sounded somewhat deeper than usual. _“The tiger is still on your tail Siyeon.”_

“Are you already at the bar?” Siyeon asked, switching the short talk topic.

 _“I’m in now.”_ The underboss hummed as she nodded, unable to hear the loud music as the earpiece was designed to pick up only low sounds, a device really handy in these situations. _“Don’t return without your prey, wolfie.”_

Siyeon snorted. “Take care boss.”

She pressed the button on the surface of the earpiece, turning the device off. Turning her attention back to the ships, Siyeon’s eyes narrowed as they followed a white car slowly driving by the riverside. She looked at her watch, it was the right time. The person in the vehicle was her target, or more exactly, the information they held about _Lee Gahyeon_.

The car drove in front of a luxury ship, stopping by the entrance, and Siyeon readied her gun, waiting for the passengers to get out of the car. She checked her bullets, watching as a man exited from the driver’s side. Then the door of the passenger side opened.

Something was wrong here…

Something was terribly wrong…

But as the woman down the riverside fixed her hair and turned around to go assist the man, Siyeon’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Bora?!”

No, no, no, what was she doing here??

The underboss grit her teeth, inwardly scolding herself for letting her mind wander off her mission. A yellow car drove at slow speed, stopping a few meters away from the ex-soldier.

Siyeon’s peripherals caught a woman exiting the yellow car, and all her senses went on high alert.

“Soye-”

“Lee Siyeon, you’re under arrest.” The short blonde haired woman, this time clad in a black officer uniform, raised her badge, letting the words flow with a professional cool tone, disregarding whatever greeting Siyeon had in mind.

The black wolf looked from the corner of her eye, seeing Bora and the man enter the ship’s interior. Her attention then went back to her sister. Her own car was far away, and the look in the agent’s eyes made it clear she wouldn’t so easily be fooled like last time.

Soyeon unlocked the handcuffs tied to her belt, pocketing her badge and warily reaching for her gun. Siyeon had chosen quite the secluded area for her mission. But Siyeon had also made sure to have a backup plan in this case.

Run as fast as you can.

**-XVI-**

Vision a blurry flash of red and black, the air heavy with alcohol and lust combined. It was suffocating for multiple reasons.

“Hello beautiful.” The mouse was already in the trap, another step and it would be caught with no escape. “Would you like a drink?”

Handong smiled at her prey. He was a cocky man, a bit too full of himself. A bastard even, one Siyeon wanted to just crash mercilessly, but the Underboss had other matters to deal with.

The music blasted hard, a painful ringing to the ears, but not that anyone cared. “Hmm, a drink is not what I want right now.” Handong smiled slyly, catching the man’s smirk through the flashing lights.

Did he really think _she_ was the victim?

The man became bolder, trailing his hands to the Chinese woman’s hips, bringing their bodies closer, the smell of alcohol invading Handong’s nostrils, the scent even worse than what she could already smell from the rest.

The beat of the song dropped, and so did their bodies, welcoming each-other in a wild dance, one that soon followed a human’s primal desires.

The wall was cold, but the man didn’t seem to notice, focusing on the heat of their bodies as his hands trailed down the slim build of the singer, his lips harshly meeting hers, a match of dominance. Handong had enough of the cold wall, pushing her prey away from her, eyes fierce as she stared into those of the man, lust the only thing filling darkened orbs. She pushed him more and more, keeping the contact between their lips while the man eventually fell on a chair.

Handong sat on his lap, grinding her hips onto his, feeling the man’s erection while his features turned crazy in desire, moans escaping his throat, head falling back onto the chair.

It felt disgusting… her body desired the touch, but the man couldn’t provide what she wanted, his harsh administrations only making the boss grimace when they’d pass close to her wounds.

She closed her eyes, feeling her prey’s arousal while she continued to torment him with the false promise of pleasure. She tried to replace the hands roaming her body with the slender fingers she remembered, hazy images blurring her mind, replacing the disgusting man with someone she knew.

Her mind shut the man’s cries out, replacing all feelings with the pleasure the person in her mind could give her. A small moan escaped her lips, eyes tightly shut as imaginary hands replaced those of the man, pleasuring her in ways he couldn’t.

But then her eyes snapped open, a grunt escaping her lips as a thumb dug into her wound. It was enough…

“You th-”

A snap, and the man’s neck lay in a weird angle on his shoulders, eyes wide open in shock. Handong groaned again, getting off his lap and grumpily walking out of the room.

So he had suspected her from the start…

Pulling a knife out of the hidden pocket on her sleeve, the mafia boss only stared down at the two guards waiting outside for her.

**-XVII-**

Siyeon panted, a grin finding its way on her lips. She pocketed her mobile phone, ending the phone call, and stared at the yellow car with emotionless eyes. Soyeon’s breathing was also irregular, but more controlled than the underboss’, who had ran away instead of chasing her while driving.

Siyeon chuckled, shaking her head at herself, who had managed to trap her own self in a road with a dead end. Soyeon neared her with cautious steps, the handcuffs already prepared. Siyeon burst into laughter, lunging forward and smirking at Soyeon’s surprised face.

The agent ducked under a punch, taking staggering steps back as she tried to evade more precise hits delivered. Grabbing the handcuffs tight in her fist, she kicked off towards her sister, throwing her own hits, refusing to be overwhelmed by the wild wolf.

She had to thank the underboss for somehow always ending up in places no one would see them in, unless it was some lost wandering soul. Siyeon swung her foot underneath Soyeon, tripping the agent, making the blonde lose her balance.

Rolling away from an axe kick, Soyeon grabbed Siyeon’s ankle, pulling the underboss down, wrestling the older on the ground.

Siyeon had the upper hand, the difference between their physical strengths clear. The expression in her eyes changed for a split second, and Soyeon saw an opening at the same moment.

She punched the underboss’ unguarded abdomen, making her lose grip, rolling them over until the wolf was laying on her front, her hands bound behind her back.

But even as her cheek pressed on the cold floor, hands cuffed behind her back, a panting weight sitting above her, the underboss had a small smile on.

**-XVIII-**

**[Kim Minji’s Mansion]**

Dami could still see the brown haired mafia boss from her peripherals, even though the assassin was focused on her book. The mansion was warm, that Dami was now only in her jeans and shirt, while the Mafia Boss was in more comfortable clothes, but quite the distracting kind.

For the nth time, did Handong pass by the couch in only a baggy oversized shirt. For whatever reason, the Mafia Boss had been going in and out of the living room, conversing on her phone or with some papers in hand. She would enter and exit her office – or at least what Dami guessed was her office judging from the quick peak she had at the interior, pass through the living room, enter the hall, go somewhere and then back again.

Dami had heard JiU’s voice once, and Siyeon’s a couple of times, but the Underboss seemed to be speaking through the speakers of a phone call. The assassin had gone to the bookshelf in the corner of the fancy room, searching for a piece of literature to clear her mind from the porcelain skin that glowed from the lack of cover.

Now she sat on the soft couch, book in hands, as she read through the lines with interest. Minji had a large bookshelf which covered an entire wallside, displaying books of different genres, quite the number intriguing the assassin. She took a mental note to check them for the duration she would be staying in the red boss’ mansion.

A frustrated sigh filled the silent room, followed by heavy footsteps. It looked as if Handong’s back and forth would not stop, whatever business she was so busy with.

The footsteps got closer, and Dami’s peripherals saw a hand placed on either side of her on the arm rests. The assassin shifted slightly when she felt the weight sinking on the couch, knees placed on either side of her thighs. Dami lowered her book, placing it to the table by the side, looking up at the woman crouching above her.

Handong’s expression was empty, and she did not sit down, deciding to stay on her shins on the couch. The glint in her eyes darkened, and Dami saw the lust in them for a split second.

Her eyes softened afterwards, thumbs rubbing Yubin’s cheeks softly, despite the bruises making her skin a bit rougher. Yubin’s hands rested on the boss’ knees. The Chinese continued to just stare into her eyes, slowly closing the distance.

It was a light brush of their lips at first, Handong’s hands cupping her cheeks, pulling the assassin closer. Yubin accepted the feel of those plump lips, softly pressing her lips against the Chinese’s.

Their eyes were closed when they pulled apart, but not for long, their lips feeling cold and lonely. The kiss turned hotter and hotter each time, and Handong was by now nibbling at Yubin’s bottom lip, heat burning her body. The younger woman opened her mouth slightly, allowing the other’s tongue to explore the insides of her mouth.

Tongues clashed for dominance, a passionate dance. Yubin’s hands trailed up to the older woman’s waist, fingertips pushing the fabric of her shirt up the entire way, letting it rest on her waist.

Panting, the two parted away again. Seconds after, Handong searched for Yubin’s lips again, guiding her head with her fingers that gripped the short black hair tight. She could feel the desire from the way the boss moved against her. The assassin sneaked her hands under Handong’s shirt, making her gasp and then moan to the feeling of cold hands on her hot skin. Yubin used that to slip her tongue inside her mouth, licking her front teeth and dancing around her tongue.

Handong sucked lightly, biting her tongue, making the woman under her moan again.

Their lip-lock was broken when Yubin’s hands gripped the oversized shirt and raised it above Handong’s head, throwing it somewhere on the floor right after. Then she wrapped her hands on the mafia boss’ slim waist, pulling her down to sit on her lap.

There was something wrong with what they were doing, but like usual, their minds shut down to the sensation. Lips met again, now wild and needy. Yubin’s tongue pressed on her bottom lip to ask for entrance again, to which Handong did not refuse.

Her hands explored feverish skin, placing kisses and bites to the other’s neck as she panted and moaned.

The Assassin’s eyes scanned the woman’s body for a split second, who sat on her lap with nothing but underwear on. She noticed the faint scar on her ribcage, the trails of stitches. In contrast to that, a few centimeters under it was the skin colored bandaid, the skin around the edges irritated. Her thumb lightly brushed the uneven skin, noticing Handong flinch. Her lips replaced her thumb, placing a soft kiss on the sensitive patch of skin.

“Ngh.”

Staring into the mafia boss’ darkened orbs, Yubin smirked at the frustration she was trying to hide, her breathing irregular while her body searched for something more.

Yubin’s shirt also joined Handong’s on the floor, skins flushed against each-other, the assassin pulling the mafia boss tight against herself by the waist, their liplock seemingly endless and breathless.

Their moans were deafening to their ears, intoxicating. The room had become even hotter, but the two felt nothing but each-other.

It was all needed at the moment.

\--

The moonlight entered through the open window, the dim light giving a sliver glow to the assassin’s features. Her hair was spread messily on the pillow, while her eyes were half closed, her mind coming close to a state of slumber.

But then the woman next to her shifted, and Yubin felt a pair of arms around her waist, the body of the other cuddling closer to her. Handong’s hot breath hit her naked shoulder, and it made the assassin shiver.

“Tell me about yourself.” The mafia boss spoke, something that caught the assassin by surprise, managing only a shocked hum in response. “Like… your family maybe?” Handong’s face hid on the crook of her neck, sort of giving the impression she regretted speaking up in the first place. Yubin blinked, looking outside of the window for a few seconds.

“My family was assassinated when I was still young.” She answered simply.

“Did you become an assassin to get revenge?” Handong continued, her exhales as she spoke tickling Yubin’s neck.

“In the beginning yeah… But then I began to want to kill more who have wronged others, in a sense finding justice within myself.” Even though she directed the answer to the mafia boss, her voice sounded far away, mind sinking into memories of the past. “I’d kill whomever I was ordered to, waiting to one day be the villain with the target sign above my head.”

Silence followed. Yubin didn’t plan to elaborate any further, still a bit suspicious of the Boss’ motive behind her questions. She could tell the other wasn’t asleep from the light tapping of her index finger on the assassin’s abdomen.

“I inherited the organization from my father.” Handong spoke again, surprising the assassin who started believing the conversation was over, yet again. “He died soon after. My mother died when I was still a child, so I had to lead the organization without guidance.”

And she seemed to have done a great job at it, considering the power she held today.

“Did you have no family left after the assassination?”

“An uncle.” Dami answered, the tone of her voice changing slightly. “But he wanted nothing to do with me, calling me a bad omen, ignoring me and confirming my death, going only after my family’s legacy…”

She sighed before her voice lost more of its cool. It was now in the past, but still a somewhat frustrating topic. And this was a mafia boss she was talking to, one she’d rather not break every wall for.

Turning around to face the Chinese, Dami swung her leg over her so that she was sitting up above the mafia boss. “Handong… why are we doing this?”

The older woman raised an eyebrow in amusement, her fingertips trailing up Yubin’s arms. “What’s wrong with a bit of chatting? We are going to work together, might as well get to know your partner.”

Yubin narrowed her eyes, grabbing the hands on her forearms and pinning them above the mafia boss’ head. “You know that was not what I meant. Why are we doing _this?_ ”

Handong smirked as she felt Yubin’s breath fanning her face. “Because we both want _this_ , and we both like _it._ ”

The assassin sighed deeply. No matter how much she told herself she hated this, she had to accept the truth behind her words. Yubin sat on Handong’s thighs, evading putting any weight or straining the Chinese’s wound.

She pulled the pinned hands towards her lips, putting gentle kisses to the bruises and cuts on her knuckles.

Handong shivered, the kisses leaving a burning feeling behind them. She lazily moved her index finger, pressing the tip on Yubin’s lips, stopping the assassin’s movements. She traced her lips, then rested her hand on her cheek, feeling Yubin sink onto the touch.

Her hand pulled the assassin down and Handong met her lips halfway with her own. Their lips fit just right; their kiss felt just right…

This was a weird feeling.

\--

At this point it felt like they knew each-other’s bodies like their own; they knew the feeling behind every touch. Yubin took a deep breath, her ear pressed close to Handong’s heart, hearing the rhythmic beat while her eyes closed, allowing the sound to lull her to sleep.

Handong felt the assassin’s toe twitch, tickling her foot. She lightly hit Yubin’s foot, earning a snort from the assassin who tipped her toe on her foot again. The Chinese smiled slightly, but then she sighed.

“Yubin…” that name again. Yubin hummed in response as she felt the arm across her back tighten its embrace. Yubin felt the vibration from Handong’s chest as she continued.

“Siyeon has been arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, what's up this time *sighs*


	7. HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH (3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might wanna proof read this when I'm back from my trip to death- *cough* I mean when I'm back from DC's Concert :'). Whomever is attending, I wish you luck and fun.

**[SCIA HQ | Interrogation room]**

Siyeon took in a deep breath as the smelly bag was removed from her head, eyes closed shut as even the small light from the fading bulb hurt her eyes. Blinking away the blurry vision, her sight adjusting to the emotionless face of her younger sister staring down on her.

The agent’s assistants cuffed her hands on the table, and the wolf pulled at the chain, watching with an amused smile as if testing the cuffs. Soyeon sat on a chair opposite of her, and the underboss took some time to look around.

It was a dark room, only a plain table in the middle, two chairs facing each-other, and the two sisters occupying them. From years of past experiences, she knew the corners had cameras stalking over the small lighted area, while one of the walls was most likely sound cancelling glass, the room being monitored from outside as well.

Soyeon put a file on the table, something printed on top of it with red letters. Siyeon turned her attention back to her sister, eyes challenging.

“Do they always welcome guests like this?” she asked, throwing another quick look around the room.

“Do you welcome yours in an electric chair?” Soyeon threw back, her voice like poison, something Siyeon ignored.

“Nah, that shit is overrated and damn smelly.” The wolf answered, rocking on her chair as if they were talking about normal matters. That didn’t settle well with the agent for some reasons. “Anyway, why am I here?”

Soyeon sighed. “Please make this easy for the both of us.” She began, picking up the file, throwing it towards the underboss. Siyeon raised an eyebrow as she saw the bold letters at the top, and then the pictures following after it. “Damn stalker got skills. Or do you take the pics off fansites?”

The wolf could imagine a tick mark on her sister’s forehead. Soyeon closed her eyes and sighed patiently. “Make this easy for both of us please Siyeon.”

“We’ll have a deal.”

“A deal so early into the interrogation?”

_Sigh_

“You’re still a singer who just started her career in Korea, one with a lot of potential too, so it’d be a shame if your name got tainted by crimes the public eye couldn’t even begin to imagine.” Soyeon leaned back on her chair, arms crossed, serious eyes staring into Siyeon’s somewhat playful ones. “So my deal is, if you cooperate, I’ll let you go without spilling all the blood on your name.”

Siyeon smiled slightly, her eyes softening just an unnoticeable bit. She looked up and down her sister’s body, taking her time to examine the growth of her little sister this time. Only her outer appearance had changed, she had grown up. But inside, she was still the same person who cared too much about others she held dear.

And that was a mistake; she should have let go of her the moment they became part of enemy sides.

“All you have to do is tell me about _‘Project Troublemaker’_.”

The tapping of the fingers on her left hand on her right bicep. Siyeon decided to take in every detail, poker face on, while the agent waited for her answer. She memorized the rhythmic pattern, index, ring, index, middle, pinky, ring, index… the dim light kept being reflected every time her ring finger would raise. Then she noticed it... her ring finger held, as the name suggested, a ring.

_Oh._

“Project Troublemaker?” that was also written on the file in bold red letters. “Quite the interesting name. What makes you think I even know what that is?”

Siyeon tried leaning her chin her hand, something annoying with the cuffs around her wrists. She nonetheless leaned in, her eyes almost holding an innocent look; if it wasn’t for the sharp edges the years had forged. Soyeon’s expression was annoyed, as if looking down on the younger sibling who was trying to mess with the older one. The expression seemed funny to Siyeon, already having an image of a mad chibi Soyeon in mind.

“You are _Maker_ ’s Underboss, Siyeon.”

“Then why don’t you just ask _Trouble_ ’s Underboss?”

It was a fruitless back and forth, words being useless on Siyeon. It didn’t take long for Soyeon to accept no bribe was going to work. Logically Handong wouldn’t entrust important information to a weak and easily breakable person. It still made her feel nauseous, the words leaving her sister’s mouth making the pit in her stomach grow.

If the person in front of her was even her sister anymore.

Her answers were useless but disturbing. Some time after, an officer in full gear entered.

“Agent Jeon, the Chief has requested your presence.” Siyeon grit her teeth at the mention of that surname she despised. Soyeon took a quick look towards Siyeon, while the officer took her seat, facing the underboss with a disgusted look. Her frowned upon analyzing Siyeon’s state and expression, noticing no wounds or sign of violence to make the underboss spill, nothing other than the wounds on her wrists Siyeon caused herself.

The door opened again with a click, two en entering in, followed by a woman. Siyeon didn’t pay attention to them, her eyes mockingly keeping the staring contest with the officer.

That was, until one of the newcomers pulled harshly at her chair, almost making the underboss fall back, the wounds on her wrists deepening, the cuffs cutting through flesh, blood coating the already red area.

“What is the goal behind _Project Troublemaker._ ” The officer didn’t even ask, his voice filled with venom and demanding. Siyeon breathed out, clenching and unclenching her hands to get a feeling to her burning wrists. She chuckled afterwards.

“Speak bitch, what is the goal. Who is your filthy boss’ target?” her slammed his fist on the table, and is to mirror the move, the man behind her threw a solid punch at her, the hit connecting harshly with her nose. Siyeon groaned.

“I don’t know…” she looked down at her hands, rubbing the blood on the table with her arms. “Maybe your stinky ass is the target.” She looked back up at the officer, sharp teeth baring, a growl-like sound escaping her throat.

A hard object connected with the side of her head; the force would have send her crashing on the floor if the chair wasn’t bound to the ground, not budging even as her side collapsed on it.

“Another wrong answer and things will get worse, L-”

Spilling the blood in her mouth at his face, Siyeon only laughed. The officer closed his eyes in frustration, his hand moving fast, grabbing the knife on his belt, and the next second, its blade was buried into Siyeon’s palm, the tip even piercing the table. A scream of pain followed, Siyeon trying to remove the knife from her palm, blood already forming a pool under it.

“The target.” The officer spoke, but Siyeon ignored him, her unwounded hand now able to grasp the handle of the knife, enduring through the pain on her palm and wrists. “They say you are a smart girl, so you know there is no use resisting. We _will_ destroy the alliance and whatever rotten plan you have. It’s only a matter of time _General_. So stop protecting that whore.”

Like something snapped, as the last words left his mouth, the knife was pulled out of her palm, blood gushing out, and then, faster than he could react, the blade found its next target, piercing into his shoulder.

“You bitch-” he roared, slamming Siyeon’s stupid grin onto the table. She growled out a laugh. He didn’t understand her. They didn’t understand Handong.

The officer’s eyes were filled with rage, a hand putting pressure to the knife wound, while he grit his teeth, glaring towards the Underboss, somewhat satisfied that he made her face bruised and nose bleeding.

Exhaling, the officer grabbed the file on the table, examining it for a second, and then turned towards his assistants. “We aren’t ruthless monsters like them, so we will take this step by step. Let’s see how much sense of mind she has left.”

With that, the officer exited the room, his two men following shortly after, leaving only the woman inside with Siyeon. The woman neared the underboss, allowing the dim light to illuminate her beautiful features, a sad smile plastered on her full lips.

Siyeon never broke eye contact, not even as the woman straddles her waist, the underboss’ eye twitching slightly at the pain shutting up from her torso.

“Why don’t you just speak up?” the woman asked, her voice sweet like honey. Siyeon could tell she was used to seduce many men during interrogation. The woman dabbed her bloodied face gently with a handkerchief, wiping the red liquid off her pale skin. “You’ll feel much better once that whore and her little friends are gone.”

Siyeon’s eyes narrowed. She couldn’t do anything against the woman who then caught her lips with her own, silencing her try to speak. With hands bound and little space to move, Siyeon simply stood there, waiting for the other to run out of breath as she tried to lure the underboss in.

“Do you even know who she is?” Siyeon’s voice was cold, finally being allowed to speak after almost a full minute.

“Does it matter?”

The simple kiss turned more lustful by each second, the room filling with moans, the sound echoing in Siyeon’s ears, while she tried to keep away from the grasps of the woman, something physically impossible.

After what felt like a really long time, not that Siyeon cared to keep track of time, the door clicked open again. Looking from the corner of her eyes, the underboss saw her little sister enter this time, the look on her face disgusted as she stared at the one-side make out session.

“Enough, it clearly won’t bring us anything.”

The gentle administrations of the woman stopped, her hands gripping harshly onto Siyeon’s body, until she was later freed, the woman hurrying outside.

“We will do this the easy way one last time, Siyeon.” Soyeon intertwined her fingers, putting her chin on top of them as she looked straight into her older sister’s eyes. “Unless you want to be sent to another room, one you might not leave again.”

“Not in one peace at least.”

Siyeon sighed.

“Tell me about _Project Troublemaker._ ” Soyeon asked again, patience in her voice, but eyes stood emotionless.

Siyeon looked down at her hands, sighing again. “It’s a plan between Trouble and Maker.” She began. “The goal is in the name, to make trouble.”

“Who is your target?”

“The target is… classified information.” A grin, eyes forming crescent moons. Soyeon pinched the bridge of her nose, having known something like this would be said at some point.

“The government has already sent troops out Siyeon, aiding us will only put you in the winning side, the side with a future. What happened to your sense of justice from three years ago?” Soyeon didn’t wait for an answer, flipping through her reports, allowing Siyeon a bit of time to think. “You know you can get back what you want with us right?”

Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows, her mind still balancing on the edges of anger, the way they referred to her boss igniting a spark that told her to let loose.

“You know you can’t get to Bora while digging yourself a hole alongside the devil.”

The chains rattled, the underboss pulling them harshly, the metal cutting into her skin, the pain dulling her nerves.

The door opened again, the officer from earlier entering, a blindfold in his hands.

“Time’s up bitch.” He spat, going towards the ex-soldier, tying the blindfold on her eyes. Siyeon couldn’t see anything again. She felt the cuffs on her right hand being freed, the metal pulled out from the hole connecting them to the table. Her arms stood bound by a person, while her wrists were wrapped in what she guessed to be bandages.

“Jeon, I will send my men to get the girl if you just accept my suggestion.”

So Soyeon was in charge of the operation, Siyeon guessed.

“We can’t involve innocents in this sir.”

“If hurting that Bora bitch will get her to speak, so be it!”

… Bora?

Before the cuff could close on her wrist again, she whipped her head back, slamming it against the man who stood behind her. Following her instinct, she threw out her elbow, satisfied at the sound the collision made.

Removing the blindfold from her eyes, she ducked under a punch courtesy of her sister, grabbing her arm mid-air and throwing her over her shoulder.

“You, asshole, don’t you even dare.” Her teeth bare, the wolf growled at the officer holding his nose. Shooting off, the underboss kicked his lower abdomen hard, sending the man crashing against the wall of the small room. He groaned in pain, flinching as the black haired woman put the muzzle of his own gun on his head. “Not even we mafia involve innocents, cocksucker.”

Before the agent behind her could interfere, the officer’s head was pierced through by the bullet, blood painting Siyeon’s face. He had thought about hurting Bora…. He didn’t deserve a quick death… but Siyeon had no time. Right arm stretched back, she had the gun between Soyeon’s eyes, even though the underboss’ attention seemed on the dead officer’s pockets, retrieving a lighter, a box of cigarettes and a key from the body.

“Don’t even dare Soyeon, I will make even your life miserable. Now, be a good girl and show unnie the way out.”

The blonde didn’t budge, her lips forming a thin line, her eyes sometimes shifting towards the dead officer. She lowered her head in defeat, walking towards the door and motioning for the underboss to follow her.

But Siyeon smiled sadly, the back of her gun hitting Soyeon’s temple hard, to the point the agent passed out, body falling onto the floor. Supporting the unconscious girl on her back, the wolf scanned the building with sharp eyes. It looked abandoned, the walls worn with time. She made it to a room, one with shelves filled with reports. She didn’t hesitate to put a bullet between surprised eyes.

Looking through the papers, she picked one folder which caught her interest, putting it between her lips as one hand supported her younger sister while the other held her gun.

A lot of dead bodies lay inside the building by now, some maybe unaware of it all. The outside was completely surrounded by trees, and Siyeon guessed she was in the middle of some forest. Would explain why the building was abandoned. However the clearing seemed wide enough.

Putting Soyeon down against a tree, she pulled out the key, opening the cuff which still hanged on her left wrist. She patted her sister’s pockets until she found her phone alongside a couple of other belongings of hers. Seems their hackers hadn’t cracked through Yoohyeon’s security. Opening the box of cigarette next, she put one between her lips, lighting it only a second after.

At the front of the building was a van. She saw a man still inside, sleeping. Finding the key still in the van, Siyeon started the engine, pushing the gas pedal with the sleeping man’s leg, watching the van pick up speed, only to crash against the old building.

The loud noise would have probably signaled all the agents inside now.

Puffing out the smoke from the cigarette, she spit it out on the van’s front, the thin smoke mixing in with the thicker smoke caused by the collision.

And then, flames lit up the darkness of the forest.

Windows caught fire, the wooden parts of the building welcoming the flames to embrace them. Screams soon followed.

Siyeon threw the box of cigarettes next to her sister, ruffling her hair slightly as she entered the darkness beyond the trees.

**-XX-**

**[Kim Minji’s Mansion]**

Minji subconsciously started threading her fingers in grey hair, brushing it and gently undoing the messy knots. The corners of her lips lifted up when she felt the younger woman snuggle closer to her side, arms tight around her waist, while her body laid in a weird position, tangled between the covers.

But Yoohyeon was sleeping so peacefully, her face so serene and calm, Minji couldn’t find the will to get out of her embrace or to wake her up to fix herself. Typing on her laptop with one hand, the mafia boss scanned the screen filling itself with data, while the fingertips of her other hand started to caress her lover’s cheek.

A faint sound from the door and JiU’s eyes fixed on the incoming figure. Her wary posture calmed as she saw the Chinese boss enter. Handong greeted her with a nod when she saw the sleeping hacker, walking towards the boss with light steps. The room was a bit dark, the curtains blocking the sunlight.

“Any news from Siyeon?” Minji asked, giving her device to Handong who chose to take a seat on the table right next to the bed. Handong nodded, then went to type something on her laptop, opening another file as she waited for it to load. That was all Minji needed to hear, considering she didn’t really want to speak much and risk waking up her puppy.

“She will be back in an hour.” Handong added after a while. “Any progress with _Case G_?” she added after taking a glance at the grey haired woman. “The client is starting to seriously lose it, would be best to get the job done.”

Minji’s lips formed a thin line, which Handong noticed, mumbling something about Chinese humor after. The Korean boss sighed.

“She’s not dead... But she is also not alive.” She said, and to her own ears it felt like something stupid, impossible. How could a human simply vanish? Handong looked at the screen, scrolling down all reports from their search teams. Fruitless. She grabbed her phone, typing in a message to a person JiU could only guess the identity off.

But then, something appeared in her vision. Turning to the laptop screen with a confused glint in her eyes, Handong scanned the sudden loading file over.

“Minji….” She began, eyes trying to read over the many words appearing and disappearing as the file loaded. “Someone is hacking our system!!” there was no way someone could so easily breach through Yoohyeon’s security system. It wasn’t the toughest of her codes to break, but it would have still taken enough time for them to be warned about attackers…

Was there… a mole?

Their sense of wariness kicked in, and at first instinct, JiU would have woken up Yoohyeon. She would know what to do when it came to things like this.

But then the loading was complete, a neat report appearing on the screen. There were even pictures attached.

“Minji…” Handong looked over with wide eyes. Then she smirked, turning the laptop screen to face the Korean boss. The hand she hadn’t realized was intertwined with Yoohyeon’s tightened its grip on the hold, eyes reading over the report to spot ay nonsense of joke. “Guess she is alive after all.”

The pictures were from different angles, a young girl the focus of all of them. Her hair was black, and her face seemed to have some baby fat left. That definitely was _Lee Gahyeon_.

But…

She looked normal… mingling in with people, going by her normal life…. The aura around her wasn’t normal however, even the pictures radiated that. the report wrote down dates and locations of her spotting, giving a detailed description to what the ‘target’ had done at specific locations as well.

“Whoever hacked into us, might just be a hidden little ally.”

_Or this was another trap…_

**-XXI-**

**[Unknown Location]**

Dami had been to many bars before, the smell of alcohol didn’t bother her nose anymore. But this place reeked, it was unbearable. The mix of drugs and liquors made her head thump in pain. The loud music didn’t help, the bodies around her leaving the surrounding airless.

She blinked, eyes dizzy in a blur of colors. Someone tried to talk to her, probably thinking the frozen girl was a lost human who needed ‘help’.

This was a bar filled with assassins after all.

Ignoring the voice trying to enter the ringing in her ears, Dami simply walked towards the table. She saw her partner and friend there, a glass of wine in her hand. The smell made her stomach turn, somehow even worse than the smell of corpses at the moment. She slumped on her seat, her peripherals catching a face she had seen a couple of times, the person on the front picture of the mission file printed like an image in her mind.

She couldn’t wait to beat the living daylight out of him.

The woman on the counter was wiping a glass, a cigarette between her lips, smoke coming out of her nose, eyes lazily looking the two assassins up and down.

“I need to put up a rule against children now.” She put the glass down, picking out a bottle from underneath the counter. “This isn’t a place for fun young ladies. Bad guys roam around.”

Dami ignored the woman, her eyes fixed on her left hand, the fingers of her right one playing with the black rings. Yeeun smiled slightly at the bartender, grabbing the glass she had just put down as the other woman poured the drink.

“Say,” Jang started, twirling the liquor inside her glass. “Does a man usually drop by here to finish contracts?”

“A lot do their dirty business here, you gotta be more specific.” The bartender went back to her glass wiping, until something clicked in her mind. She got closer to the assassin, the smoke hitting Yeeun’s face. She tried not to grimace. “And haven’t I seen you somewhere, kid?”

“Hmm, I’d remember a face if I’d seen it before.” A smile. “But anyway, forget about my first question. You think you could lend us a room to… finish our own ‘dirty business’?” Dami looked at her partner from the corner of her eye, pulling the rings out of her fingers, pocketing them, putting on a pair of black gloves instead.

“Eh, the room is taken today.” An exhale of smoke, it stunk in here. “Some men talking their shits and booking it all day. Probably gonna fuck and dirty the room up and then leave like the dickheads they are.”

Dami turned around on her chair, deciding to look towards the crowded center of the bar. Her eyes saw all the chaos, the body that fell lifeless, ignored by everyone else. The man – or the Contractor as the bosses named him – rose up from his table, skipping the greetings with the newcomer, leading them towards the back of the bar instead.

Nudging the Jang, who had gotten into a conversation with the bartender, Dami motioned towards the leaving men with her head, getting up from her sit and following them.

“Hey! I told you the room was booked.” The bartender called, her voice drowning among the loud of the bar. Yeeun grinned, placing some money on the counter and followed after the shorter haired assassin.

The two kept a safe distance away from their targets, expressions passive as more and more of the assassins they came across dried to talk or attack them, something pointless as the girls kept going forward. It wouldn’t be long until they reached a closed door. Behind it was the Contractor and another Assassin, one who also had the misfortune to be hired as the killer of a mafia boss greatly underestimated.

The room was soundproof, so Dami took a deep breath in as she gripped her gun tightly. Letting it out slowly, she gave a silent order to Yeeun, then kicked the door open.

The surprise was visible in the two men’s eyes, but they were also fast to collect themselves and aim their own weapons at them. Not fast enough however, as a bullet pierced the assassin’s head, a direct kill. Dami cocked her gun, letting the bullet go through the contractor’s hand, the aim perfect as she slammed the door closed, not allowing the screams of pains to get out. Not that anyone would care.

Yeeun collected the weapons and documents on the dead assassin’s body, sparing a second to close his eye into an eternal sleep. Dami walked with heavy steps towards the Contractor, grabbing him by the jaw, kicking his gun far away.

His facial features were definitely asian, perhaps Japanese… he looked young, the data on him looked clean to the outside. He had done a good job hiding his dirty business, but the dirt had stretched too far, it became visible once it entered someone else’s property.

“Gunfire.” Dami said simply. The man started shaking under her grip. She hated those who were brave only when the other side was facing the barrel of a gun. She pushed his head against the couch, hearing him grunt in pain as the grip on his jaw tightened. “Tell me about it.”

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about!” he yelled, tears starting to form on his eyes from the pain.

Dami frowned, pulling a small knife out of her back pocket. Yeeun sat on a couch and watched, staying close tot eh door, wary of any intruders. She felt like the case affected the older assassin more…

“Next try, tell me about _Gunfire_.” She repeated, playing with the knife around her fingers. The man looked at it with fear, sweat starting to build up. Dami noticed his eyes shakily following the path of the knife. “Let me make it easier for you to focus.” She added with a low voice, the opposite of the loud scream as the knife was buried deep into his thigh.

Yeeun grimaced at the loud noise. She looked over to the man, noticing the small paper peeking out from his jacket. “Ah, let me take this.” She slid towards the two, pulled out the folder and then returned back to her sit.

“Dam, it’s the contract.” She started after skimming over the first page. “And she’s the target.” Yeeun added, raising an eyebrow when Dami’s eyes became colder. “There’s a bank account here, the team could track this back to the original sender. Unless the account got burned together with the bank building until then.”

Dami turned her attention back to the Contractor, loosening the grip on his jaw to let the man speak freely. “Make this less painful for yourself. Who sent you here?”

“I don’t kno-” a shriek, loud enough it made Yeeun cover her ears, but the other woman was unfazed. She stopped dragging the knife down, instead brought it back to its original position, making the man scream and pant in pain again.

“Who?” this time Dami grabbed his hair, pulling his head up to look into her eyes. They screamed murder.

“I told you bi-” the man cut his own words when Dami’s hand returned on the knife, shaking his head wildly, ignoring the pain from the pulled hair. “I AM NOT DIRECTLY SPOKEN TO.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Dami’s lips curved up, it was creepy. “Go on.”

“T-there is a “Bridge” who gives me the Boss’ orders.” He panted in exhaustion, the pain sending signals like electricity to his brain. “The boss never spoke to me. I always carry out the Bridge’s order.”

“Who’s the Bridge?” Dami continued. The man under her shivered at the deep voice. “I… I don’t know their na- GAHHHH I’m TELLING THE TRUTH!!” the knife found itself on the man’s knee now, the path from the old stab wound to the new one cut open. Blood was pouring out fast, the couch and ground stained.

“H-h-he is supposed… to show up… on the Han river…” sweat formed a layer over the man, his eyes glassy and losing their light. “We are going to meet… at 7:30…”

Dami had to lower her ear towards his mouth to hear the last detail of the location.

“Please… let me… go…” he continued, voice a whisper, the fear clear in his tone.

“Sure.” The knife was pulled out of the man’s knee, it made hi raise his head to scream. Dami twirled the knife in her hand, and the next second it sliced his throat open.

“Let’s go.” She turned to Yeeun, who continued to watch with a poker face on. The view disturbed her…

Dami walked fast, pushing through bodies until she was outside of the bar. The duo got inside her car, starting the engine and driving towards the red boss’ mansion.

“What are we doing with the Bridge?” Yeeun started, placing the documents she got from the two men on the backseat. Dami let the car fall into silence until they reached a red light. It was still a few hours before the meeting time came.

“Handong can decide that.”

**-XXII-**

**[Han River]**

Siyeon closed her eyes, gazing towards the dark sky. She grabbed a bandaid from a small box, using it to cover the bruise on her face. A car pulled up next to her, and the wolf frowned as she saw the black vehicle from her peripherals.

“I didn’t say you could drive my car.” She mumbled, adjusting the bandage so it didn’t have any ends sticking out. Handong walked in front of her, looking towards the river holding her family name, the light around them flickering to life to not let the darkness embrace them fully.

“Are you sure the man didn’t give any false info?” Siyeon asked. She was slowly losing patience, even thou she knew it was still too early for the Bridge to show up. Handong shrugged, not like they could ask for confirmation now. Ten more minutes, and the so called bridge would have to show up to the meeting spot.

“And the interrogation?” Handong looked down at the underboss with warning eyes.

“The suckers are planning an attack on us. Their data state the target is the Main HQ, final arrival of troops in 57 hours.” Getting up to her feet, the black wolf looked down the riverside, spotting a man walking towards the meeting location. His posture was wary, that was a sign.

“We got a guest~.” Following after her Boss, Siyeon prepared her gun, making sure there was no one in sight. It was a quick shot, the rubber bullet knocking the man unconscious. So uch from being wary and trying to hide yourself.

A van sped up towards them, three mafia soldiers getting out, dragging the body inside, bowed to their higher ups, then disappearing into the night as fast as they came.

“I’ll take care of him.” Handong spoke. She cracked her neck, looking at Siyeon who stood by her side. The wolf raised an eyebrow. It was usually her who did all the torturing and interrogating. Her boss really hated someone’s guts if she decided to get up from her fancy chair just to make someone scream.

“Whatever you wish, Boss.” She chuckled. The two started walking towards Siyeon’s car again, steps fast as they both wanted to get to the HQ as soon as possible, the ‘Bridge’ occupying both their minds. “Give me the keys.” Siyeon spoke, but Handong only shook her head. Siyeon deadpanned.

This was not a time to fool around, but she still tried to sneakily grab her boss’ jacket, somehow managing to pull the key out. Not that the Chinese was making it any easy.

But then something caught their attention. Handong shifted under Siyeon’s wrap, now the underboss just having an arm over the younger’s shoulder. The two looked further away from their location, towards a couple peacefully walking the river side.

Kim Bora…. And a boy.

Siyeon saw his face for the first time, and the expression of her boss didn’t settle well on her stomach.

Handong was somewhat confused, the face of the man ticking something in her mind.

Siyeon’s mind started to get clouded as she saw the woman she loved with all her heart come closer to the man’s embrace, laughing at something he said…. she looked so happy.

A grip on her hand made the underboss realize she had begun taking steps towards the couple. Looking back towards the Chinese, she saw her shake her head, sadness reflecting on her orbs. Siyeon looked back towards the couple, and maybe it was her imagination, but she felt Bora’s eye connect with her own.

_I’ve seen him somewhere._


	8. HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH (1/5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this tie, but we are slowly picking up~

**[Chinese Mafia Branch Headquarters | Seoul]**

Siyeon grimaced as the smell of blood invaded her nose, the sight sending sparks of danger to her brain, but she still approached her boss with slow steps. She scrunched her nose, the smell getting worse the closer she went to the bloodied body. It didn’t seem to bother her boss however, who sat backwards on a chair, facing the ‘Bridge’ she’d decided to get the information out of, herself.

She was tormenting him, breaking him to pieces until every single information available was spilled, leaving no holes to the data or mistakes that could lead to a fail.

Handong frowned as she stared at the man bound by his hand to the ceiling, feet hanging off the ground. His body was limp, face down, breath labored from the screams and pain. She searched, but couldn’t find another spot of his skin to draw old Chinese characters on, his entire body painted red, uneven skin creating words and sentences Siyeon didn’t fully understand.

Handong got up from her chair, walking close to the man, grabbing his jaw to look her in the eyes. Fear… horror…. He was terrified, his eyes shaking as he tried to get out of the boss’ grip, something useless. He started to scream, even though nothing was done to him yet. Just looking into her eyes – cold and dark – he felt his wounds reopen, pain flaring.

The blood on her face only made his fear grow, shaking as if he was meeting the devil tonight, not a singer with a pretty face hiding hell under her façade.

The Chinese grabbed the handle of her knife, its bloodied blade leaving red stains in her pocket. Siyeon’s lips formed a thin line as the screams grew. She was glad the walls were thick to keep the sound in, but at the same time it made everything ring in her ears.

“Handong-”

Ignoring her, her boss put the tip of her blade on the man’s head, right where his hair starts near his ear. “Something’s missing.” She said, forcing the tip into flesh. “Just tell me the last name.”

She cut through skin and flesh, peeling the skin and hair off agonizingly slow. The man screamed, begged to let him go, swearing he didn’t know.

But she heard none of that.

Siyeon bit her lip, holding in the sudden emotions that washed over her. She was used to killing, to interrogating, to torturing, but this was bordering inhuman.

“Handong!” she called again, but no reaction. The wolf noticed however, how the boss’ hands started shaking. Her breathing quickened. That’s it, she thought, walking towards her, grabbing the knife holding hand, forcing it to slice the man’s throat. Handong blinked, caught by surprise to try to resist the wolf’s movement.

“He doesn’t know Dong, at least don’t make him suffer anymore.” Siyeon let out, exhaling a long sigh, grabbing the shaking hand that dropped down with her own. The Chinese looked down at all the wounds she caused, then back up at the man who lifelessly stared at her with fear.

She used her shoulder to push the older woman away, bolting out of the room.

“HANDONG!”

She went after her boss, but the brunette somehow managed to cross the distance to her office in a flash, locking the door behind her. Siyeon knocked on the door forcefully, to the point the passerby members would think the door would soon break if it wasn’t for the enforced material.

Handong sighed, sitting on her swivel chair as she wiped the blood off her hands and face.  Turning on her laptop, she ignored Siyeon’s yells for her to get out.

She didn’t want to hear another round of the ex-soldier’s lectures, she didn’t want to be told ‘It’s going to be okay’ _again_. She concentrated on the sound of the keys being pressed by her fingertips, eyes glued to the screen as she wrote everything in, opening files of the names she had listed down during the interrogation. Biting her nail, she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. The shaking was just faintly there…

Siyeon on the other side punched the door one last time, ignoring the bruises. She cursed under her breath, walking towards the interrogation room again. She had forgotten the door open, members of the branch gathered in front of it, probably disturbed by the image. They were still to fresh for the underworld.

“Get back to your places, it ain’t lunch break yet.” She said with a threatening voice, something she didn’t fully mean, but the anger from earlier was still there. Anger and worry.

Waiting for all members to leave the place, Siyeon then entered the room, the smell and heavy air hitting her like a slap to the face. She walked towards the chair, picking up the knife and a key. Unlocking the man’s hands from the cuffs, she let the body fall onto the ground.

The place was a mess.

**-I-**

**[Kim Minji’s Mansion]**

Dami stared at the many files on the table, reading over names and faces she recognized as assassins she had come across during her years as a paid killer. Some of them had been really good at their ‘job’, but still, all of them had the red _Eliminated_ stamp over their heads. Flipping through the papers, she lost count of the many killed assassins, sipping through the information given about them. Would she find a file about herself too eventually?

“Put those in the case, we don’t have time.” It sounded like an order, and Dami didn’t take long to put the files inside the before mentioned case, locking it and giving it to the red haired mafia boss. She was still in enemy territory, not a place she’d pull some brave stunts in.

JiU walked out with the files, and Dami followed behind. She helped the boss carry the equipments outside her mansion, where guards waited to bring the suitcases to their decided method of transportation. The two got back inside, and Dami could tell the boss was thinking about something the entire time, her steps long and fast.

They didn’t exchange any word, JiU walking a few steps in front of her to lead the way as Dami tried to keep up. Their next destination was the basement, something Dami would soon find out, was a large storage of weapons.

“Pick what you want, we’ll use Handong’s weaponry in China.” The boss said, turning to Dami for a split second, then moving inside the weaponry, examining the collection as she thought to pick the best suited for their trip.

Dami sighed, the scenario she ended up in replaying in her mind. The data gathered lead them to one place, China, where the roots of the targeted Mafia Boss lay. That was why the group would board a private jet in a matter of hours, retrieving the necessary equipments from JiU’s storage to make double sure there would be no complications or distractions.

Picking up a pair of guns she knew Yeeun used, the duo left the storage, passing by the couple, Elkie nodding towards JiU as she ejected the USB stick from her computer. Yeeun turned to the two, answering Dami’s unvoiced question and confirming JiU’s thoughts. “Handong sent all the data she got out of the ‘Bridge’.” She said. “And she says to be ready, we fly off in 4 hours.”

**-II-**

**[Kim SuA’s House]**

A shaky sigh left her lips and Bora put the picture frame down before it could slip off her fingers and fall onto the ground. It was going to break apart, and after the frame, so would her emotions.

She closed her eyes, trying to push away the image of the blonde soldier’s excited face, lifting her off the ground, probably ready to spin her around from all the joy. The picture had caught exactly her ex-lover backhugging Bora before her world went round in circles. But even as she tried to shut the memory down, it only became clearer, tears starting to form behind her eyelids.

_She had tried to move on._

Strong arms pulled her into an embrace and Bora’s mind dared to illusionate for a moment, imagining the blonde soldier back to her, like how they used to be before that cursed day.

“SuA, I thought we agreed to dispose of all the stuff connected to her.” But then her mind’s imagination collapsed, the voice of her boyfriend entering her ears instead of the melodic voice of a singer. “It isn’t good for your own health to hold on to thing that remind you of her, baby.”

“I-” she took a deep breath in, keeping herself from breaking, turning around to face the man. “I thought I did but apparently missed this picture.”

He was still wearing his office uniform, having just come back from a meeting. SuA laughed inside at the irony, both her ex and current were working as some part of the government, what a coincidence.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” She said, smiling slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as the man pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Come on, I’ll take you out.” He whispered onto her lips when they parted. He always did this whenever she would break down because of Siyeon. He would always be by her side, comforting her, helping her forget about the blonde soldier. She had honestly gotten better, until the black haired singer debuted. .. Somehow she couldn’t forever escape her ex.

Breaking their embrace, SuA followed her boyfriend with her eyes, watching him go to his desk, fishing out a key and opening the top drawer, one he always kept locked, making sure 24/7 that Bora didn’t know what was inside.

Before, when they had just started a little less than a year ago, SuA was suspicious of him due to this behavior, but he would always insist that it wasn’t something she should worry about, just classified information from work. At some point, SuA started believing him, forgetting why she even started not rusting him because of a drawer.

Placing something inside the drawer, he closed it again, then walked towards the bathroom for a quick wash up and change so the two could leave for their little date later.

SuA didn’t know if it was intentional or not, but the key still hanging on the drawer caught her attention when her boyfriend entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. It was the first time she had had the opportunity show up in front of her, and even though she trusted him, she was way too curious about the content it held.

She didn’t understand any of those political reports anyway so no harm done… that’s what she told herself as she slowly slid the drawer open. For some reason SuA was disappointed when she saw the drawer was indeed filled with report files.

She shouldn’t have doubted him after all. Closing it again slowly, to avoid any noise, SuA suddenly stopped when something under the files caught her attention. Pulling the multiple papers up with one hand, she drew the cards underneath them with her other. They weren’t cards, rather pictures…

Of her and Siyeon.

SuA’s heart was beating in weird patterns. One of her pictures had a big cross over her face, another a stop sign. She knew her boyfriend despised Siyeon because of what she did (or tried to do) to Bora. But this didn’t seem normal at all. Especially since he was the one who told her to burn Siyeon’s pictures, to throw her things away. And yet, his drawer had pictures she didn’t even remember being taken.

What made it even weirder was the picture of an orange haired woman. She looked familiar, but SuA couldn’t put a name to her face, other than that she was an idol.

Eyes wide, breath caught in her throat, SuA put her hand on her mouth to not make any sound, flipping through the reports. Target lists… eliminated people… she knew these were to be expected because of her work, but it didn’t sit well with her how Siyeon’s name was in at least half of the reports.

_Lee Siyeon, the Black Wolf, working under Handong, the Devil._

A click as the other habitant of the house unlocked the bathroom door. SuA panicked, throwing everything inside the drawer again, closing it and then running towards her own closet, opening it and burying herself on her clothes, hiding her face until her breathing calmed down.

“You aren’t ready yet?” he whined, footsteps getting closer to her.

“Hehe, I’m trying to find something good for today.” She chuckled, sighing as he placed a kiss on her head before moving away towards his own closet. He paused.

“You know you look amazing in everything, right?” he said, the twisting of his key making a small sound as he did. So he forgot it open?

“I know Hwang, I know.”

**-III-**

**[Chinese Mafia Branch Headquarters | Seoul]**

Rhythmic tapping of her fingertips, the sound of the licking pen, any sound to keep Handong’s mind from wandering to frustration. She picked up her phone, dialing her partner, eyes narrowed onto the computer screen, not letting the person in front of her escape her sight, as if the file would delete itself.

“I have been calling you for hours-”

“Siyeon come to my office, now.” Handong cut her words off, ending the call so the Underboss could hurry from wherever she was at right now. Only a few minutes later, the door clicked open, the black haired singer stepping in.

“Did you get solve all the names the Bridge gave us?” Siyeon asked upon getting in, walking up to her desk and leaning her arms on it, facing Handong with intense eyes.

“Yes.” Handong started, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “And it ain’t pretty.” She muttered. Siyeon walked around the table, stopping this time on her boss’ side, looking at the computer screen to read over some information until her boss spoke again.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Handong exhaled tiredly. “Funny, we don’t have two enemies.” She began. “The government has been hunting us for years, and they just happened to change methods.”

“Of course, unless this is a hidden operation from the rest of the government body. I doubt it since a politician is involved. The sucker is all in for the power benefit. Other than him, apparently the general in your place has a hand in here too, controlling the troops they have sent off towards our HQs in China. Nothing leads to Soyeon however, her team is probably being manipulated into this. It would be so hard when the agents nowadays hold this deep sense of justice and illusion to a perfect world.”

Siyeon scoffed at that comment. Handong scrolled through pages with each word, introducing her underboss to all and every name she had found. Politicians, generals, and more people of power not only in Korea. Handong’s enemy list stretched long. The data even held the connection each person had to the assassination attempts, who paid, who delivered, who ordered, everything.

“But we aren’t at the best part yet.” Handong laughed humorlessly. She scroll down the last page, and Siyeon’s blood started boiling. “The ‘Head’ of this entire operation.”

“… Bora’s boyfriend?”

_I knew I had seen him somewhere._

Her desk shook, a slight dent under Siyeon’s fist. Handong would teasingly scold her for property damage, but she understood how the older one felt right now. Or she tried to at least. To Handong this wouldn’t have been much news, just another name to add to her hitlist.

“Myo Hwang.” She sighed when she heard the singer cuss under her breathe. “One of SCIA’s top operators. His upper world cover isn’t that much of a big deal, but underworld reports show he is a monster in battle, great strategist. Usually takes undercover operations, has a deep tie to the government higher ups, thou I doubt it’s anything more than money and dirt on each other.”

“Dongie…” Siyeon bit her lower lip. She didn’t like the guy before even knowing who he is, and now she definitely _disliked_ him.

“No Siyeon.” Handong placed her hand on the singer’s cheek, patting her softly while she looked above her head to stare at the Korean looking down at her. “It’s too big a risk.”

_“We can’t give up the China HQs for Bora.”_

**\--**

Minji’s eyes closed, her head hitting the window glass as the car kept shaking from the random pits and stones on the road. But she didn’t complain, her fingers running through soft silver hair, gently massaging her puppy’s scalp. She didn’t complain so long her lover could still sleep, head on her lap, a duvet covering her body.

Yoohyeon snuggled her face closer to the red Boss’ abdomen, but she didn’t wake up. Minji was glad for the moment of peace, as peaceful as the car ride could be until they made it to a proper street.

Yeeun sighed, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, while Elkie set on her side, trying to calm the assassin down with silent messages, sometimes holding onto her hand or arm, reminding the short haired woman they were all there.

On the other car, Dami had the backseats to herself, while the Chinese boss and the underboss took the front, Siyeon driving behind JiU’s car. The tension between them was suffocating.

The duo had arrived at Minji’s mansion just a small while ago. Siyeon looked pissed, more than usually when she saw the assassin. The explanation didn’t make her feel any better. Dami had really involved herself into a complicated and messed up shit, a game of power, a kill or be killed situation.

She’s so taking a vacation after this.


	9. HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH (2/5)

* * *

**[Private Jet | Yellow Sea]**

It would take 2 more hours for the plane to arrive to their destination, the air vehicle keeping it slow at a safe distance to not grab any unwanted attention.

The mafia organizations stretched even across the air, but interference from other organizations, Myo’s group or the SCIA was not going to be a pleasant and much looked forward to experience.

Not with how everyone’s condition was at the moment.

Yeeun brought a glass of water to her lover, sitting down on the floor, her back against one of the multiple machines stationed near the cockpit. It wasn’t that the mafia boss hadn’t found a trustworthy pilot, but the group couldn’t be at their security maximum with just that. Elkie’s eyes scanned over the digital screens displaying codes and information, a radar in between all those, their location pulsing green on the screen. No interference so far… She felt a squeeze on her knee, the assassin looking up at her with worried eyes.

Yeeun was completely filled in on the whole situation now, no holes to her information. So she understood the danger, and Elkie knew, the worry dulling her orbs wasn’t even about herself.

“It’s going to be alright.” Interlacing their fingers together, Elkie smiled down at her lover. Everything would be alright, she would be fine, they’d be fine. “I love you Yen.” She added in a whisper, the corners of her eyes spotting the red image which stopped a few meters away from them. The red boss gazed over for a few seconds, Yeeun didn’t seem to notice, and then she was gone.

Minji sighed as she shook her head. In a way, the other couple reminded her of herself and Yoohyeon. The strong pillar who tried to protect the weaker one. But it also made her remember: her relationship was one with no hopes of improvements. Biting her lip, Minji shook her head, trying to erase the thought away. They were both trying, they both wanted to continue being with each other, they’d succeed somehow…

… somehow.

A small smile found its way on her lips when the red boss opened her room door to the sight of her puppy snuggling the covers, nose buried deep onto the pillow. Her fever had gone up earlier and the hacker had been sleeping a lot lately, but Minji would rather have her lover sleepy than suffering another breakdown.

Yoohyeon’s face scrunched – cutely the other would say, eyes fluttering open, her expression a bit confused as she tried to get her sleepy mind to function. The boss took long steps towards the bed, engulfing the taller woman in a tight hug as she tried to get the covers off. Yoohyeon snuggled her nose on Minji’s hair, inhaling her scent as she tried to keep her eyes open, brain still shut down.

The older of the two rubbed circles on Yoohyeon’s back, humming a slow and soothing tune as she took in the scent of her lover. She missed her so much.

“Puppy you can go back to sleep if you want to.” Minji said, smiling down at the hacker, a hand combing through her hair gently. Yoohyeon looked up at her with a still sleepy expression, a small pout on her lips.

Then with a light push upwards, Yoohyeon brushed her lips against Minji’s, making the boss’ heart swell with affection, warmth spreading through her chest as she leaned closer to her lover, a hand guiding Yoohyeon so that their lips fit perfectly.

Parting for air, the grey haired woman clutched at JiU’s shirt tightly, connecting their lips yet again as if they felt cold.

It started as just that, but each lip-lock became more and more passionate, and this time, Yoohyeon’s teeth nibbled on JiU’s bottom lip softly, sucking lightly, the low moan of her lover sending signals like electricity to her mind.

Tongues entered a slow dance with one-another, moving in sync to a silent song. There was no fight for dominance, just a mutual wish to come as close as possible to each-other.

The room became hotter and the covers became too much. Minji kicked them away, grabbing onto Yoohyeon’s shirt to roll them over so the hacker could lie above the boss’ body.

All guards shed down, no cover, no restriction.

Only the sound of muffled moans as bodies melted into one, hearts opening and singing to feelings words couldn’t express anymore.

**-V-**

Yubin let out a long breath, emptying her lungs as her mind wandered over everything again, trying to piece everything together, fill in the empty spots, but it all came to a halt on the same part.

Handong.

Who was the Chinese mafia boss? It wasn’t just a shallow question; it went deeper, right under her façade and what the whole world knew. It all came back to the breakdown, the image of her tear stained face replaying in Yubin’s mind and it confused her even more.

It made her curious about the woman. It made her curious about everything that had to do with that woman.

It made her curious about her past.

The assassin left her room, heading towards the bar of the fancy private jet. Maybe a drink would help her forget about the questions storming her mind.

Or maybe it wouldn’t.

With her back against her sat the very person clouding her thoughts: Han Dong.

Nonetheless the assassin still continued with her earlier plan, arriving at the bar and mixing herself a quick drink. Instead of returning to her room however, the producer froze in place under the intense stare of the singer. Almost like a predator staring at its pray.

But she wasn’t a pray.

Handong couldn’t stop the amused smirk from stretching on her lips as she saw the assassin silently walk towards the seat opposite of hers, legs crossed as she sipped from her drink, eyes staring back with the same intensity.

“I’m glad you chose to side with us.” The Chinese started, head leaning on her open palm while the other held her white wine glass elegantly. They hadn’t had a proper conversation since their night in Minji’s mansion, one where the boss had allowed some of her layers to fall in exchange for the assassin’s to also open the way for her.

It was a rare case of vulnerability, of feeling… safe… one she wouldn’t let repeat for the young producer. Not even as she asked what the boss never wanted to elaborate.

“About your breakdown,” Dami had began with a long sigh. She saw the change in the Chinese’s eyes, but there wasn’t any chance to go back now. “Did I trigger it?” of course she did, she knew that much.

“Yes.” came a plain answer, the tone carried with it making Dami frown.

“Why?”

Handong leaned back as if in thought, sipping on her drink until she finished it. Dami stood unmoving, staring at her as she waited for a reply that could never come. Handong hummed a slow tune; she knew that question was coming. She knew the assassin was smart enough to piece it all together until up to the reason why.

A reason she wasn’t going to so readily give up to the assassin.

“Yubin~” Dami sank on her seat when she saw the mafia boss get up to lean over her, breath fanning her face, the scent of alcohol intensifying. They were only inches apart when the other continued. “We aren’t that close yet.”

_In what sense not close enough?_

For a split second they stared into each-other’s eyes. Dami noticed the dark eye bags almost perfectly hidden under make up. She blinked once under the hot gaze, and in that second, the boss was already walking away.

The producer stared outside the window for a few more minutes, watching the darkness envelope the whole sky, the dark sea down not aiding with any source of light. Another hour and they’d arrive in China, where the mess would truly begin.

She was walking back to her small sleeping room when voices caught her attention, pulling her out of whatever thoughts were clouding her mind.

“You should try to sleep.”

_Siyeon._

Yubin stopped next to a door, the slit allowing her to see only a mirror inside the room. The reflection was the back of a woman she had last seen not so long ago. Handong’s head was on her palms and Dami heard a long sigh.

“You need rest Dongdong.” Siyeon spoke again. The assassin couldn’t see her reflection on the mirror. “Especially after your breakdown. I know the memories return when your mind is resting, but torturing your body isn’t a better way either.”

“I can’t do it Siyeon.” Her voice was low, painful. “It terrifies me… everything seems so small, like there isn’t any space to breathe. I can’t keep my eyes closed for too long.”

Yubin bit into her lower lip subconsciously. Her heart was beating fast, and she didn’t know why.

“This is lasting longer than last time.” Siyeon sighed. “Dongie, that means you are stressing yourself over something else too.”

“You can’t keep tormenting yourself simply because she knows. She can’t do anything about it, and neither can you anymore. ” the wolf’s voice was beginning to get laced with anger.

_Who?_

“But Si-”

“Wait.”

If her heart was beating fast earlier, it now froze in fear. Yubin’s mind shut down, its only goal now to bring her as far away from the door as possible when footsteps started coming closer to her. She exhaled a long sigh behind the safeguard of her own door, hearing a click from across the hall.

_Had she been noticed?_

**-VI-**

Choosing to become a paid killer at a young age would make a person paranoid of every sound. It was through the fear of her life and possible attacks coming from every corner while she slept that made Dami become a very light sleeper. Even the slightest noise would put her brain into alert, and judging by the noise intensity, she would wake up, and instinctively grab the weapon she always kept under her pillow.

So of course the muffled screams and cries would put her mind into high alarm.

Kicking the covers off herself, the short haired woman wasted no time to even collect herself, rushing towards the location of the sound. In a matter of seconds, she stood in front of the boss’s room, breathing heavy as her hand shakily pushed the knob down.

And then she froze again, unsure what to do.

Heavy breathing filled the room, rustling sounds, and soon after hard coughs. That finally snapped her out of it, and she rushed towards the Chinese.

Her body was thrashing, groaning, eyes closed shut as she shook her head harshly. Her legs shoot out as if to attack an invisible intruder, her hands grasping on her shirt tightly. Then her hands went to her throat, nails digging into skin, the area turning red as coughs emerged, lungs expanding but no air coming in.

Cold sweat ran on Dami’s temples, mouth agape as she witnessed the other try to end her own suffering. Or was it another defense mechanism to whatever nightmare she was experiencing?

Either way, she couldn’t hesitate any further, throwing herself towards the bed, reaching out for the boss’s hands, releasing her throat from their strong hold, a gasp filing the room as oxygen finally reentered her system.

But the still sleeping woman turned her attacks on Dami now, arms pulling and pushing, trying to release themselves from Dami’s grip. The assassin pinned her hands down on the bad on each side of her torso, gritting her teeth as a knee met her abdomen, knocking air out of her lungs. Already hovering over the mafia boss, she threw one of her legs over hers, pinning it down and partially stopping the thrashing.

But now that she really had no room to move, Handong’s face scrunched in pain, a tear slipping from her eye. Yubin gritted her teeth in frustration, using her weight to slightly shake the other, hoping she would snap out of it and wake up. But it didn’t work, and that left the assassin even ore helpless.

Not knowing how to comfort the boss, she simply brushed her lips on her forehead, like a mother would for their crying child. Pinning her hands over her head this time, slightly loosening the grip to not make the boss more uncomfortable, Yubin placed soft kisses on her cheeks, the tears leaving a salty taste in her lips.

Lastly, legs tangled together, body putting weight on top of Handong to stop her from moving or attacking again, Yubin brushed their lips together, soft, slow, a means to somehow tell her she was there.

The tears stopped, only sniffs now and then. Yubin was relieved the episode was over, rolling on her side and embracing the singer tightly to her front, a hand guiding her head to comfortable rest on her shoulder while the other rubbed her back gently. This position allowed her to look at the door, and for some reason, it comforted her.

She inwardly sighed in relief when the underboss showed up at the door, her eyes clearly reflecting her worry.

“Is she okay?” Siyeon asked immediately rushing to her boss’s side, the bed sinking a bit under her weight.

“I guess.” Yubin replied in a whisper, her hands stroking the Chinese’s hair gently. Siyeon’s fingertips caressed Handong’s cheek with a faraway smile, frowning when she noticed the red marks on her neck.

Her gaze changed as it bore into Yubin’s eyes. “How much did you hear earlier?”

Yubin held in a gasp. So she was noticed. How?

“Nothing to make something out of.” She replied, her voice still a whisper.

Siyeon sighed. “It’s not my place to say anything, but you deserve to know at least something at this point.” The underboss spoke as she draped the bed covers over the two. “Handong will have to tell you the full story if she wants to thou.”

“She’s been claustrophobic since a child. When you are a child surrounded by the love and admiration of an entire organization, you don’t suspect much harm to come from the inside. So she didn’t expect the trap designed just for her.”

“Handong hates small spaces because they remind her of that same scenario. Anything that doesn’t allow her space to move freely makes her uncomfortable.” Siyeon took a pause, motioning with her hand at Yubin. “Even the embrace of people.”

Yubin almost let go at that instance, but Siyeon shook her head, saying it was okay.

“And every time she experiences a retelling of that event, her mind will torment her for the days to pass. That’s why she has nightmares like these….”

“She keeps reliving the time she almost died under the weight of a building.”

**-VII-**

_The clicking of chains, the cold grasp of the restraints seeping under her skin. It felt uncomfortable, suffocating, the chains wrapping around her body like hungry snakes_

_Her eyes were closed shut, the voice of a child slowly winning over the noise of her restraints. It sounded familiar… oh yeah, that was her… she remembered that day very well now._

_The child laughed, running around the vast field._

_But then she tripped, falling face-first onto the ground. The child started crying, trying to get up, but she couldn’t. And then just like rain, stones fell on the child’s body, crashing the girl under their weight. The cries stopped and eyes shot open._

_Handong’s breathing labored, the chains around her not allowing her to move, to run away. Not her arms, not her legs, not her fingers, she could just wildly shake her head, trying to get the images off her head._

_But each passing second her shoulders grew heavier, lungs burning for air to fill them, body begging to be released. Neither came, instead the weight just grew._

_She tried to scream, but the sound only rang in her ears, the walls around her echoing her pain. The walls grew tighter, and soon enough, all she could feel around her was the cold concrete._

_The pressure became too much, and by now she was sure her whole body would just me crashed under the weight. Pain shot everywhere, the cracking of bones and screams piercing her ears._

_The flaring pain then subsided, her body still hot like in flames, but the weight became gentler, and maybe her mind was playing games, but also welcoming._

_It whispered a soft song in her ears, caressing everywhere where the pain remained._

_The soft tune morphed into words and she felt her consciousness fade away._

\--

Yubin would succumb to tiredness for a short moment, then wake up again because the woman next to her would move in her sleep. It became a reoccurring event, each stir lighting a small spark of worry inside the assassin.

The soft murmur next to her was more than a stir, and Yubin fluttered her eyes opened, her hand instinctively caressing the mafia boss’ cheek.

Her breathing was heavy, air puffing out from her parted lips in uneven patterns. The assassin felt her hand clutch at her shirt tightly, pulling the body of the younger closer to hers.

It was obviously another nightmare, as she felt the boss’ face bury deeper onto her neck, the grip on her shirt becoming painful as her fists dug into her stomach.

And then the same fists pushed her away, the heavy breathing turning into small groans of pain, the Chinese beginning her thrashing again, trying to get whatever invisible weight off herself.

Yubin wasn’t sure if it was going to work again or not, but she had to try something either way. Enduring the punch to her lower ribs, she swung herself over the boss again, pinning her body down, grunting as her efforts to escape only intensified.

“Wake up damn it!” she almost yelled in frustration, leaning her weight completely on the older while the other’s arms pushed her away, squirming under her. The lack of consciousness from the other really made her movements weaker at least.

“Wake up.” It was softer this time, thumbs grazing over her cheeks, smoothening the edges of her skin. Foreheads against each-other, Yubin continued to chant words like a spell, her breathing mixing with the other’s still heavy one.

Minutes passed until the woman under her ceased all movements, eyes shooting open in cold sweat. Her glazed orbs shook in panic, searching all over the face right above hers.

“It’s okay.” Yubin whispered above Handong’s lips. She breathed a sigh in relief, but it only made the mafia boss frown.

_It’s not._

With a swipe of her leg, catching the other off guard, Handong threw the younger on the bed, reversing their positions and straddling Yubin’s thighs instead. Her frown deepened while the other looked up in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” her voice was low, hoarse even.

“Trying to help you.” Yubin answered in a matter of fact tone, as if her presence didn’t make that clear by itself. The boss sighed in irritation, shutting her eyes closed. Her body felt hot everywhere, and the images were still fresh in her mind. Raising her head to look up at the ceiling, the boss bit into her bottom lip as she forced the tears to stay inside.

She had shown enough vulnerability already.

“Handong,” then her attention was brought back down to the woman on the bed. Her cold gaze, bitten lip and shirt slightly fallen off her shoulder made Yubin gulp before continuing. In other circumstances she would have breathed out that  _god was she the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen._ “Tell me if there is any way I can help you.” She finished, hands reaching up to lightly gaze over Handong’s thighs, but they were stopped by the boss.

“Yubin,” at this point she had given up arguing with the boss on the use of that name. Not even as both her wrists got pinned above her head by the boss’ hand, did she fight against her. _“There’s nothing you can do.”_

Handong leaned over the younger’s body as she spoke those words close to her ear. Even if she had managed to snap her out of it this one time, it was still none of her business. They were not yet in a stage where all guards would be shed down for the other. She wasn’t ready yet.

“But,”

Biting on her lip again, the boss raised her body to face Yubin, her free hand sneaking under the assassin’s shirt, hot fingertips grazing over cooler skin.

And as her back arched to the touch, Yubin saw the glint in Handong’s eyes change.

_“Maybe there is another way you can help me.”_


	10. HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH (3/5)

**-VIII-**

Yubin knew the Chinese mafia boss was a known singer around her country, but never did she think the red boss could also pass as an idol had she chosen that path instead of the business one. Yet under the reasoning of the less suspicious method of attention grabbing being an event under the name of their ‘other identity’, Yubin found herself seating first row to an in-doors concert, one where the mafia bosses where guest performers.

And the crowd had gotten wild the second the ‘guest performers’ had stepped up.

To her left, Siyeon sat with her legs crossed, a finger tapping her cheek, eyes fixed on the stage in front of them. The other assassin and her lover weren’t present, their attention needed in Wuhan. Yubin didn’t know much about Elkie’s past, but it was clear to her the other woman had a lot of connections when it came to mafia organizations, and she seemed to be a dear ally to Handong’s.

The only other person missing in their little group was Yoohyeon. And to be honest, Yubin saw this as for the better. Not because the other was insane and would drag them down, or any other inconvenience like this, but she knew the young hacker was bound to JiU like a life thread.

She was her calmest when with her lover. She was  _normal_  when with JiU. Perhaps the red boss was her last strand of sanity, a strand so fragile, it could break any second with the amount of burden and insecurities the couple held. Other than their undying love for each-other, the rest of what bound them together was slowly fading. The last pillar was JiU and Yoohyeon’s trust on her.

So she thought, the hacker wouldn’t really appreciate the scene in front of her. Her insecurities wouldn’t go down seeing her lover being affectionate to another woman, especially not when said woman was none other than the 2nd closest to JiU: Handong.

She sure wouldn’t feel any better about herself when the two mafia bosses’ faces were only millimeters apart, their lips almost meeting.

Yubin bit into her lower lip, the red boss’ eyes boring into her own as if reading her mind. The slide down Handong’s arm before moving back the last second, the tease of their kiss igniting screams and yells from the crowd… it all happened almost in slow motion.

What before were perhaps only fans screaming now turned to lust filled ones, the men around her not even bothering to hide their fantasies.

She wouldn’t really blame them. The women on stage were hot, the song and choreography were hot. But blaming it on her gentlewoman nature, she despised the hungry eyes directed at the 2 bosses. And she also hated how much it seemed to bother her. All the gazes they exchanged, gazes she knew weren’t accidental.

Siyeon stood silent, enjoying the show presented to her, her mind probably lost somewhere else. The lustful screams around them grew even louder as Handong’s back met JiU’s front, their hips grinded against each-other, dancing to the rhythm of the song, their whole bodies portraying the supposed pleasure of the move.

And the red boss’ smirk made something snap in Dami. The venue felt too hot, she wanted to get out, but her body was frozen, despite the boiling temperature. Her eyes were fixed on the boss’ figure, following her moves, even as at the end, the two teased yet another kiss, screams dulled down, the jealousy loud and clear, whines of how they couldn’t also touch all that.

Ah yeah…

_She touched all that._

_She kissed those lips as well._

\--

Minji was having too much fun, stealing glances at the seemingly unbothered assassin. Her expression hid it well, but her eyes were burning her form. It was… entertaining, seeing the cool behaved producer get all worked up just by looking at them, not being able to move forward, intercept the game.

To her own enjoyment, JiU pushed one or two moves further than she would normally have, earning more screams from the audience and a frown from the assassin. Her partner didn’t seem to mind her change of moves, it made everything all the more fun.

Their hips grinded together, and she smirked, seeing the lost look of the youngest, her legs shifting, crossing over one another, her gaze turning into a glare.

Handong didn’t notice all that, or she didn’t bother to signal her to stop. Not even as their face were only millimeters apart on the ending pose. It had been so long since last time, JiU thought.

“Your lips are bruised.” JiU chuckled while their heads turned away simultaneously, the lights turning off as the crowd became even louder than before.

The hands which were previously cupping her cheeks now moved to brush over her lips, meeting the parched skin and light bruises on her bottom lip. Another smirk, this time directed at her. Handong narrowed her eyes, but the red boss only patted her cheek with a hand.

“Now that their attention is on us again, let’s… make them burn.”

\--

Yubin sighed in frustration, palms pressing harshly against the sink, cold water flowing out. She splashed her face again and again, trying to cool her nerves down, but it seemed to not really be working much.

After the performance of the two bosses, the assassin had excused herself out of the venue and into the public bathrooms. All the others were still glued to the stage, so she was left alone to ponder on her own mixed thoughts. Siyeon was left to look over any unwanted guests for the moment.

Splashing water on her face again, Yubin pulled at her hair, looking at her reflection with a frown. Her whole body still felt hot, to the point it felt uncomfortable, like she needed to fall to her primal needs. Loosening the tie of her suit, she unbuttoned her dress shirt, exposing her collarbone. The bite marks and hickeys adorning her skin made the frown deepen.

She hated how that one person could just have such an effect on her.

Eyes closed shut, she tried to push the images away, focusing rather on her job, on why she was here.

That is until arms sneaked around her waist, resting right above her belt, while the intruder’s nose nuzzled between her neck and shoulder, brown hair tickling her bare skin.

Opening her eyes to the Chinese boss back hugging her, bodies pressed together, Yubin groaned in annoyance… the last person she wanted to see at the moment was here right now. This sure wasn’t helping with her frustration.

Handong’s teeth nibbled gently at her neck and Yubin gripped the sides of the sink, refusing to give in to the boss’ advances. Handong released the skin, pressing a light kiss above the reddening spot, while her hands worked on unfolding a piece of paper, drawing the assassin’s attention.

“Jisoo found one of Myo’s pests, so be a good assassin, okay?”

And then she walked away.

**-IX-**

**[Wuchang District | Wanda Reign Wuhan | Deluxe Suite]**

Red wine slid down a tired throat, a sigh following after, muscles relaxed from all the previous tension. It had been a full week of shouting out commands to useless underlings, it all worth it in the end. The pay was all worth it.

Taking another long sip from the glass of wine, he tapped his fingers against the armrest, the feeling of the drink smoothening his nerves. The last drop of wine fell on his tongue, gulping it down slowly, like a rare item would be lost once it was gone.

But the wine down his throat seemed endless. It was an endless drop, one that continued to fill his lungs, to the point he couldn’t breathe anymore. Coughing the wine out, his eyes shook in confusion. It went too fast, and in front of his eyes, even the last lights went out.

“Ye Xue, one would think he would be cautious enough to hire bodyguards around.” Yeeun stated, removing the silencer from her gun, ignoring the man she had killed, move towards his table and drawers, searching through every corner of the suite for anything their group could use.

“Men get too confident when their work starts showing the tiniest of progress.” Elkie commented behind her. The assassin was at times really amazed at how wide her connections spread. No wonder the woman knew their victim so well. Ye Xue had quite the power in politics, wealth was his weak point.

“This place looks great… let’s come for vacation next time.” The assassin spoke out loud, grinning at her lover’s laugh. She continued to open and close drawers, pulling out multiple files and folders, scrunching her nose at the different notes held in them. Disgusting.

“I got here something.” Looking through the pages of the folder, Yeeun smirked down at the reports. “Everything is here. All the previous and the future attacks on Handong’s branches.”

A phone vibrated somewhere in the distance. Yeeun rolled her eyes, walking towards the couch as she peeked over towards the lighted up screen. “Shit.” She muttered, making her lover raise an eyebrow.

“The little shit was paid by Myo after all.” Yeeun started, belting her gun, grabbing all the files she had found and motioning from Elkie to check the safe last. “And his representative is coming here. We just ruined a meeting~.”

\--

**[Outside | Wanda Reign Wuhan]**

Lights flashed left and right as car sped past her, while her own parked slowly at the side of the luxurious hotel. Stepping out her yellow sports car, Soyeon put her hood on, dismissing the hotel staff who came towards her, speeding up towards the elevator. There wasn’t any time to lose really, she had more urgent matters to attend.

The static noise from her earpiece notified the young agent of an incoming call. With a tap of the device, she answered it silently, waiting for the other side to report.

_“Her house was abandoned ma’am.”_

A frown masked her lips while the elevator started going up. The little hacker they were searching for had perfectly hidden her trail. As expected of such an intelligent person able to crack even their hardest codes. But the lack of progress was really upsetting.

“What other information did you collect?” Soyeon asked, loading her gun as she got closer to the suite. Her superior has sent her off to a meeting with a man she couldn’t gather much information about, so her own forged instinct brought out this level of caution from her.

_“If we didn’t grasp the wrong thread ma’am, then the Target is closer to you than to us. Kim Yoohyeon might currently be in China.”_

That tiny detail added to her suspicion of the hacker’s involvement with the mafia organizations. That would be a problem in itself, considering she would rather have the hacker neutral (even better on their side) than on the mafia’s.

But that would also shrink the field of operation, she would have all targets in the same room. Find one, find all. The elevator opened with a ding sound, and Soyeon walked inside. The frown on her face deepened, nose scrunching.

“Call the forces, Ye Xue has been killed.”

Not even waiting for her inferior’s response, the agent ended the call, immediately rushing outside, slamming her fist against the elevator as the descend felt too slow. The assassin could be far away now, or still here. Either case, she couldn’t slip up again.

The sirens outside blared, so the blonde left the case to the Chinese police, heading towards her car, revving the engine and driving out the parking lot. She had no lead.

_“Ma’am, the staff found out today’s recording was only a loop of previous ones.”_

She really had no lead.

“Damn you Siyeon.” She cursed under her breath, scanning the speeding cars, as if one of them would suddenly pass in slow motion, mocking her to follow them. She waited, multiple sports and luxury cars passing by. The van felt out of place, so following her instincts, the agent pushed down the throttle.

**-X-**

**[Wuhan | Handong’s Mansion]**

Yoohyeon’s breath hitched against the bed covers, fists balling tightly against the sheets that smelled like her. Tears rolled down her eyes slowly, eyelids closed shut, nose buried deep into the covers, trying to inhale whatever was left of her scent.

_“Puppy, please remember I’ll always love you.”_

Minji’s voice repeated sentences after sentences in her mind like a mantra, like a ghost haunting her. The hacker sighed shakily, the bruises left from her lover’s teeth ticklish under her clothes, her body uncomfortably hot.

Hands now gripping her hair harshly, pulling at it, Yoohyeon screamed as her muscles convulsed, her thrashing body throwing the bed sheets in disarray.

After what felt like hours of electricity coursing through her body, the hacker calmed down, panting, grey hair sticking to her face from the sweat.

_“Puppy I-”_

The warmth of Minji’s voice disappeared, a coldness making the girl shudder in fear.

_“You little shit! How do you like that huh?!”_

A high pitched scream and Yoohyeon crawled away from the bed, falling down against the hard floor, balling up against the wall, tears streaming down as she screamed for the invisible person to go away.

Her muscles convulsed, legs kicking out to protect herself against the shadow only she could see. Hurrying to her feet, the woman ran, her lungs burning, but she just ran.

Almost on the other side of the mansion was the only other current habitant of it. Handong sighed as she threw her eyes all over the halls until she made it in front of a mirror. The whole place brought back memories, and despite their size, the deeper she fell into memory lane, the more did the halls shrink.

Eyes trailed down to her bruised lips for a second, a smirk stretching over them, fingertips lightly brushing over the teeth marks. She closed her eyes, a feeling of pride and power burning in her chest as her mind trailed back to the night before. She had found her new favorite song, her ears pleased by only the other woman’s moans now.

It was an intoxicating feeling, one she shouldn’t have gotten so addicted to, but their bodies melted into one, their hands working their way up the hills of pleasure…. Everything felt so falsely right.

The whole night replayed in her mind like a sped up film.

But then the recorder broke, the film rewinding, going backwards, reaching a point where under her wasn’t a warmth her body so seeked, but rather the coldness of concrete and weight of stones she so feared. She screamed and her eyes snapped open, taking steps away from the mirror as if it would take her away from her nightmares.

But when the screams continued, she realized they weren’t her own.

Her heartbeat accelerated, from the memories and the sudden screams, and Handong confusedly ran along the maze like mansion, her own house suddenly a foreign place.

Then she found her, crawling on the ground, the vase that once stood on top of the table scattered in broken pieces along the floor.

“Yoohyeon?!” she called softly in worry, her first instinct immediately to message Minji. Where was she to begin with? Weren’t she and Siyeon done already?

Her second approach was to silently embrace the broken woman, just like she had seen Minji do, of course, not expecting the same reaction from the younger, but neither did she expect the sudden burst of energy as Yoohyeon shoved her away, screaming things she didn’t understand, like she was suddenly speaking a foreign language. Her ears rang, a headache coming, but the source of the noise just continued to cry.

Handong pulled her hair in frustration, only being able to helplessly watch the girl suffer in her own nightmares, grasping onto her fear, but she didn’t understand. There was no one beside them here.

Yoohyeon shifted against the broken pieces, the shards piercing into her flesh, earning small cries from the girl whose voice was reduced to hoarse whispers, her throat beat up from all the screaming.

Yoohyeon seemed tired now, almost calm, so the mafia boss took slow steps towards her, trying to pull the hacker away from the broken glass, away from harm. But the younger only kicked her legs out, her eyes shaking in absolute terror.

“No, no, no, nO NO NO NO NO NO!” she started to scream again. “I promise I’ll be a good girl, please leave me alone!”

Handong’s face lost all color. She could only watch the other crawl away from allher approaches, hitting the table, tripping over chairs as she tried to run away, only to come back at the same place like she was in a maze.

Minji should have just listened to her.

Minji should have done as she told her back in Korea.

This was all Minji’s fault.

And now Minji wasn’t here when Yoohyeon needed her the most.

“Yoohyeon, I’m sorry.” Handong drew her gun from her belt, aiming it towards the hacker with saddened eyes. “There’s nothing we can do… There’s nothing I can do.”

“Minji, Minji, Minji, I love you Minji, I really do….” Yoohyeon was reduced to a sobbing mess now, whispering to herself, head buried on her arms, completely oblivious to the gun aimed at her. “I’m sorry! I won’t be a bad girl again! I love Minji… Minji… min… ji.”

Handong grit her teeth, her index finger hesitating. She hated this. She didn’t want to do this to Minji, but she had no other choice.

Not when the previously calmed down hacker turned back to her insane thrashing, all control on her body lost.

In a fleet moment of darkness, she pulled the trigger.

\--

**[ca.10 minutes distance from Handong’s Mansion]**

“Siyeon please hurry back.” Minji almost yelled onto the phone. “There’s something wrong with Yoohyeon. It isn’t even possible for Handong to calm her down. I need your help with her please.”

The red boss ran towards the mansion, discarding her car outside the tree surrounded grounds of the mansion, willing her feet to go faster and faster, ignoring the burning sensation and the feeling of crushed lungs.

 _Puppy please be okay._  She pleaded in her mind, cursing as her fingers made a mess of the keys, almost kicking the main door down.

“Yoohyeon!” she yelled upon entering the main hall. “Handong!”

Minji ran up the stairs to the second floor, where her lover’s room was. Her heart dropped to her stomach seeing the room empty and thrashed like people had a fight in it.

“Yoohyeon! Answer me!”

Minji cursed as her foot almost slipped, managing to hold her body up as she turned another corner. Running towards the living room, her eyes started to tear up at the broken vases and thrown away table and chairs. Her chest clenched as she took shaky steps towards the next room only assessable through the living room.

“Yooh?”

The scent of iron was the first thing to great Minji.

“YOOHYEON!”

Her body completely froze. Her mind shut down, her eyes letting all tears go, the salty liquid forming a small pool under her chin. But it was nothing in comparison to the crimson pool that enveloped her lover. The gray haired woman lay still, almost like sleeping, and she would have believed that, but the blood around her made Minji’s world break just like the vase she saw earlier.

She cried like a child, frozen on her spot. Words fell from her lips, calling to her lover, wishing the end to come soon. She wanted to wake up.

And she did wake up when the sound of a gun hitting the floor entered her ears, ringing through her mind like sirens. Blood boiling, all sadness evaporated to anger, the red boss now saw all red.

“HANDONG!”

But she had already run away.

Handong fled the scene. Just like that, she was gone.

The Chinese boss shook her head, denying everything on her way out, tripping over air, her vision blurred from unshed tears.

After what felt like hours of running to no end, her legs finally gave up, dropping onto the cold floor of an unfamiliar place outside. Her lungs expanded to take in the much needed air, all her shut senses returning to her as everything flashed in her mind again and again.

She took Yoohyeon away and she broke Minji.

She screamed, pulling at her hair as tears flowed down her cheeks, fear, frustration, regret, anger, everything rolling out in waves of pain.

It didn’t take much longer for her to lay on the ground, completely tired out, eyes blinking somewhere off into the darkness.

She sniffed quietly under the moon, closing her eyes as the cold enveloped her like a blanket. A tap on her forehead, but she refused to wake up. Her mind sent warning signals to her body, but she was too tired to move.

Handong couldn’t do anything even as her head was pinned against the hard floor, arms cuffed behind her, a sickening sweet voice just above her.

“Hey there, sweetheart, I’m happy to finally meet you.”


	11. HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH HUSH (4/5)

**-X|X-**

**[Unknown Location | Seoul]**

A chessboard lay on top of a wooden table, the pieces old and carved by hand. The seat opposite of the blonde haired woman was vacant, yet the pieces were placed on both sides of the board. Half of them were scattered around the board, both black and white pieces. The blonde woman picked up the white king, drawing it closer to the black knight. The black king and queen were divided by a pawn, while the left side had lost all pawns but one.

“If there is a reason why they are feared other than their own individual powers, it’s because of their alliance.” She spoke as a silver haired woman stepped into the balcony, setting a cup of tea next to the blonde’s palm. “However, Network, the Strategist and the Killer’s bonds are fragile, if one string so much as wavers, they all break apart.”

Saying that, the woman picked up the black queen, hitting the black pawn with it. “And now that the bond between Strategist and Killer broke, the alliance is no more. Everyone is now weaker.”

The silver haired woman picked up the black king piece, setting it at the side of the chessboard, alongside the bishop. The black queen was only left with the pawns and the knight.

“So the queen is only left with the weaker who in reality had nothing to do with this.” She picked up the white king piece, dragging it away from the knight and towards the queen. “So now she is an open target.”

“For how much longer are you going to just monitor them?” the blonde gazed up towards the silver haired, a small smile drawing on her lips.

“It’s really interesting; I want to see the end of it.”

“And who are you going to assist?” taking the pieces away from her hands, the silver haired woman drew the other’s hands closer, lips brushing light kisses onto her palms.

“I already sent them the information about the missing girl… That’s enough for now.”

“So we are siding with the other mafia organizations?” sometimes she feared the blonde woman. Captivated by her beauty and kindness, she forgot how powerful the woman was behind closed doors. The silent ones, the organization spreading worldwide, undetected by anyone, but always there. Her boss just liked to watch, the lack of interference just making their organization invisible to the radar.

The boss sighed. “They are the only _side_. The government is torn inside itself, it has different goals but it just hasn’t realized that yet.”

The inner breach between the government forces was their only mistake in a seemingly flawless plan to take down two of the most feared powers in east Asia. It was the only stray string the organization had needed to grab on, for a whole script of events to display themselves before them. It was much easier from an outsider’s perspective, just like how a reader would find the criminal before the detective in a book.

The balcony door slid open with a thud, a third person entering. She took in a few breaths before continuing, as if she had been running the whole way there.

“Boss, they found out about the Hounds trailing after the Missing Girl.”

The blonde Boss raised an eyebrow at that. “Have them retreat.” She ordered simply. “And make it look like an accident.”

**-XI-**

**[Outside Han Dong’s Mansion | 01:07am]**

The moonlight caressed her face gently, the edges of her eyes shining from the tears she refused to let out.

She yelled that name over and over again, for hours as she ran through the park near the mansion and through the city. She searched everywhere, but there was no sign of the Chinese boss, of the traitor, of the one who ran away from her after breaking the last thread of warmth she had in this world.

With shaky feet she walked back to the mansion, climbing up the stairs to the second floor, knees almost buckling as she walked towards the living room. Her stomach was empty, yet she felt nauseous, stopping every few minutes to relieve her stomach of its content, gagging out only her saliva instead.

Eyes blurry from unshed tears, barely guiding her through the broken items, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered honestly.

Then when she made it to the room, embracing herself for the sight she never wanted to see even in her worse nightmare…. her breath hitched, knees giving out under her, mind racing through multiple possibilities as she rolled up, screaming the pain to the sky. Letting out all the frustration and confusion.

Yoohyeon wasn’t there anymore.

Her body wasn’t there anymore.

She couldn’t say farewell to her lover’s corpse either, and that broke another thread in Minji’s mind.

So she ran again. Through the mansion and then outside.

Until her legs would carry her no more, so she broke down, her back hitting the grass, body shuddering at the coldness that now seemed permanent.

A voice tried to soothe her through her earpiece, but it wasn’t the voice she needed to hear right now.

_“Minji… Minji can you still hear me?”_

Minji could only produce a small ‘huh’, eyes blinking up towards the moon. It had been like this for so long…

_“Kim Minji!”_

A snap inside her mind, and the boss was sitting, a knee up to rest her chin on. The voice on the other side heard her movements, sighing softly while the red boss fumbled with something in her pocket.

“I don’t know anymore Chu.” She breathed out, eyes shutting close as her body started to shake.

_“What do you want to do?”_

The boss thought about it… she really tried hard to… but in the end it all came to the same conclusion.

Her index finger played around with the silver ring she balanced on her middle finger. A sad smile forming on her lips as she read the small letters and numbers carved inside again and again. Guess she wasn’t meant to have anything the normal humans did, huh? Minji grit her teeth, dropping the ring into her palm, clenching her fist around it.

“I want to ruin her.” The red boss spoke, the anger in her voice sending chills to the person on the other line. “I want to fucking destroy her.”

The underboss paused at the boss’ words. _“Minji…”_

Minji laid her back down on the grass again, looking at the moon through the silver ring between her thumb and index finger. “I know…”

The wind began to pick up, whistling between the grass, taking strands of Minji’s red hair with her.

Red…

Blood…

Another yell of frustration. Another cry. But it was all silent to the world, while everything inside her shattered.

The underboss said nothing, only listening to the girl’s breathing pick up, smiling sadly at her failed tries to hold everything in, a sniff or two escaping her.

She just wanted to be strong.

And it hurt.

Minji’s phone started to ring, a name displaying on the screen. She turned her head to the side, the electronic device having been discarded somewhere a while ago. Squinting her eyes in the darkness, the boss tried to read the black letter from the awkward angle.

_Dami_

Turning back to look up at the moon, its silver hue only making the hole in her heart deepen, Minji sighed.

“Wouldn’t it be fair…” she started, earning a hum from the other. “If I took away from her what she took from me?”

Silence.

It was only fair right? It was the loss of a lover to pay the loss of another lover.

_Even if the lovers weren’t in the same pedestal._

_“Whatever you order boss.”_

**-XII-**

**[Wuhan Union Hospital | 00:53am]**

“Damn it!” Siyeon cursed under her breath as she rushed through the sliding doors before they could even properly open, stepping outside onto the noisy street, the sirens of ambulances and pained yells of people doing nothing to help her nerves.

“Pick up the damned phone!” she yelled to her device, teeth grit as she not-so-gently stabbed the screen with her fingers, calling her boss’ numbers, both going immediately to voicemail. Worry was starting to brew inside her chest, clawing its way around her heart, suffocating the already fast beating organ. “Fuck.”

Pocketing her phone again, the underboss rubbed her temples, trying to soothe her boiling mind, nothing relatively intelligent leaving her mouth while all she could think of was blood and worry. Handong had a habit of turning off her phone, the device possibly working against her in some situations, but this right now really wasn’t the right time, damn it.

Having left her earpiece and laptop inside her car, Siyeon picked up her pace as she walked towards the  black vehicle, fishing out her key as she was right around the corner she had parked it.

Like a time pause, her breathing stilled, heartbeat slowing down, jaws parting slightly as she stared in confusion ahead. That confusion lasted but a second, because as she realized who mockingly leaned against her car, Siyeon saw only red.

_Myo Hwang._

He wasn’t alone, there were two other guys with him, both wearing black, an uniform she had once seen Soyeon wearing back when she still had a low rank, but they were unarmed, as far as she could tell at least, not that the darkness was any help.

Myo smirked, his head cocking sideways, challenging. One of his men moved away from the car, walking towards Siyeon with that confidence which made Siyeon’s anger rise even more. He stopped only a foot away from her, grabbing onto her wrist with a hand, tagging at it as he made to walk behind Siyeon’s back, reaching for something on his pocket.

“Make this easy for yourse-”

Turning her wrist so she could twist his hand, the underboss kicked the back of his front foot’s knee, and then pulled harshly at the wrist she was now holding. The man grunted as his back hit the hard ground, while Myo raised an eyebrow at the lack of violence displayed before him. They were still in a potentially to-be crowded space, she couldn’t fight here.

Securing her car keys on one of the inner pockets of her jacket, Siyeon sighed, turned on her heel, and ran.

**-XIII-**

**[Jiujiang | Classified Location | 1:43am]**

The future is uncertain, but the end is always near. What made it even scarier: the end simply came and went, no warning, no time to change anything, to escape.

The office looked neat and organized to the outside eye, the CEO still working late, like the usual overworker he was, still sitting patiently on his work desk, numerous papers atop, but there was an uncomfortable stiffness around the room.

The terrible lighting would never guide the outside eye to the figure leaning by the wall on the darkest corner of the office, only the CEO being able to see the dark hair the moon illuminated, and the blade of a knife twirling between long fingers, it’s silver shine attractive to the eye.

The only problem was however, that the CEO couldn’t look at the intruder anymore. Or he did, but it was like how you’d be looked at by a puppet or mannequin.

It was lifeless.

But there were still no traces of blood, only a knife buried into his throat, hand on the hilt while his clothes were stained red. It didn’t look like an assassination, nor like an accident.

It was just suicide.

The security cameras had been off for hours, and for his unfortunate luck, turned off by his own hand. The assassin sighed. Power didn’t immediately mean security, quite the contrary, it meant even more danger. But it came to her favor, executing a perfect assassination while the private phone of the CEO went into voice mail, an angry voice booming to leave a message behind.

Dami shook her head at the turn of event. Her luck was good today, some idiot dropped the info on voice mail.

Years of chasing, killing and running away had made her wary, so the thought of trap crossed her mind. It was going too well.

When safely outside the building, Dami pulled out her phone, calling the first contact that appeared on the new device she was given, one she guessed had some special software Yoohyeon had programmed.

To her surprise, the call went into voice mail, but she didn’t question it much. Handong was either on a mission of her own or on another stage with… JiU. A sigh, and then she softly pressed the next contact. Seeing the numbers of the boss and underboss made her feel weird for some reason, like the fact that they used to be enemies only a while ago and now they were allies hadn’t been completely processed yet.

“What the-”

Siyeon hung up?

Calling the red boss next, Dami picked up her pace, almost running towards the car lent to her. As her call proceeded to be ignored by JiU too, the assassin started becoming worried.

Fastening her seatbelt, the worry didn’t soothe down at all. Voicemail, hang up, ignore.

\--

“Ugh, why is she being so annoying?” hands messed through red hair while the phone kept ringing in the distance, the lit up display always showing the same name. She didn’t want to deal with her yet.

 _“Boss?”_ the voice on her earpiece was much smoother and calmer than the ringing of her phone. _“What do you plan on doing?”_

**-XIV-**

**[Yangtze River | Qingchuan Bridge | 1:31am]**

“Hey!” a random pedestrian had yelled, probably drunk, as a group of men ran past him, some bumping into him out of weakened reflexes due to the darkness, but none stopped to apologize.

Siyeon was still a good few meters ahead, her pace still slower than usual… she was calculating. There was no road of escape, and fighting them would be possible if none is armed, otherwise it’d be a bit of a challenge. Her lungs protested a bit, legs already burning as the underboss continued to run, Myo’s men on her tail for the past 30 minutes and more.

Up ahead was the bridge, and further away the Yangtze river. Siyeon cursed under her breath as the familiar black uniform waited patiently next to the bridge, comfortably leaning on the side, like an observer on if she would be brave enough to cross.

But she wasn’t dumb, so she stopped, breathing heavier than she would have liked as she glared at the two agents in front of her, ears sharp to the footsteps of the tens more behind her.

The asshole had backup and now she was cornered, absolutely perfect.

Siyeon still didn’t understand the logic of war cries on sneak attacks, but it was always like that in movies too. At least it was a warning to her, the villain, as she ducked under the punch thrown her way, aiming a fast jab to the man’s stomach, then grabbing his airborne arm to throw the agent over her shoulder, slamming his body harshly against the concrete floor.

They were drawing attention, and in the end it’d prove as a disadvantage to her if a crowd gathered. She was the Korean singer, and they were government forces, not a pretty headline.

Two more kicked off towards her, this time to battle cry, just a well aimed team work that would have caught her off guard if it wasn’t for years of training in the battlefield. A quick look towards all the agents got Siyeon gritting her teeth. No Myo.

“Where’s your boss at?” she asked in what little Chinese her brain registered during her lessons with Handong. No answer, not that she expected anything else. Lunging a kick towards the running agent, she used his gut as a platform, jumping off of it and spinning in the air to drop an axe kick at the neighbor agent, knocking him out cold the neck second as head met hard concrete.

If she’d have to evaluate them, they’d fall back to trainees, she thought as her palm caught a fist aimed at her face, pulling the man towards her by it, headbutting his nose, the sound of breaking bone following soon after.

Either they underestimated her, which was high unlikely, or they were just buying time… Siyeon didn’t like this, that was for sure.

A surprise kick to her back threw her off balance, making the underboss take a quick roll away, only thus coming closer to the next agent, who used the moment to mercilessly kick her side.

Another curse, as Siyeon grabbed his ankle in anger, pulling it over her body as she spun her leg to trip his still on ground foot. The man was down, but before she could knock him out cold as the rest, the other agent tackled her back to the ground, his fists ready to ram onto her face.

They were definitely better than the trainees she had just knocked to sleep.

Forearms protecting her face, Siyeon didn’t test her luck, quickly throwing a leg over his shoulder, trapping her heel against his neck, and kicked him off her body, wasting no second to get to her two feet as the other agent came lunging at her.

Dodging away, she noted all the rushed moves, fatal but predictable, while the other was more calculated when attacking, but much slower.

Alright.

Both men charged at the same time, only a few centimeters keeping them apart, as both aimed their respective attacks towards the underboss. Stepping away from an uppercut, Siyeon mercilessly front-kicked the first man, knocking the air out of him. She didn’t dare stop there, using the backlash of the kick to jump, her free right foot shooting out in a high kick, connecting with the second man’s chin as she finished her back flip, falling down on her knees.

Spinning on one foot while still crouched, she tripped the still standing man, sending him to the ground as well.

What she didn’t expect next was the tight grip around her neck as she was dragged down onto a chokehold.

“At least you haven’t gotten rusty.” A male voice chuckled near her ear, making some gears turn in her brain which told her to yell, frustrated, as she crouched forward, grasping the man’s shoulders and lung him over her back.

_Myo._

He groaned, still on the ground, allowing Siyeon time to knee his stomach as her hands wrapped tightly against his neck, by all means intending to crash his air pipes. Myo didn’t try to take her hands off, choosing instead to hammer his fist against her stomach, lastly sending a powerful punch to her head, making Siyeon roll over in pain.

Both got to their feet, creating a distance between themselves as Myo tried to catch his breath and Siyeon to calm her head. Circling around each-other, both waited like predators for the other to make a mistake.

Siyeon didn’t have time for this, rushing in with a punch, expecting the block as she threw her leg up in a narrow crescent kick, her foot stuck on the crook of his neck, working as a balancer as the underboss sent her other foot flying, twisting her body to add weight to the kick, sending them both rolling onto the ground after.

Head a bit dizzy, Myo trapped Siyeon leg under him, flipping over to drop his heel on Siyeon’s abdomen, knocking the air out of her lungs. Rolling away from her free attacking foot, Myo straightened himself, arms up into a boxer’s position, eyeing Siyeon down as she balanced her body with one arm, coughing as she got up.

“Wouldn’t it have been better if you had stuck to the forces, General Lee?” Myo started with a smirk on his lips. “Instead of choosing to follow your whore boss?”

“Do they teach y’all today to talk in the middle of the battle now?” Siyeon spit on the ground as she positioned one leg forward, turning her body to the side, ready for an attack, her guard mockingly down. “Or is this that part of the movie when the villain randomly reveals their masterplan to the ‘dying’ hero?”

“You’re mixing our roles, Lee.” Myo shook his head, taking cautious steps forward, sending a quick roundhouse kick to the cocky underboss, redirecting it downward onto on axe kick when she ducked. Siyeon breathed through her nose as her arm shot over her head, forearm blocking the attack, the impact shock still ringing through her whole body.

She pushed herself up, head connecting with his stomach and sending them both, yet again, to the ground. This time she climbed over him, fists ready to rain down on his face, a wish to make him unrecognizable boiling inside her.

Myo’s arms came up to protect himself, unhidable wounds being something he didn’t favor right now. He couldn’t afford that yet.

Siyeon groaned in frustration as another pair of arms grabbed her shoulders, throwing her off of Myo. Another pair pinned her arms behind her back, while a third one forced her down on her knees.

“Fucking coward.” She spit towards Myo as he got up wiping his bloodied lips. Myo narrowed his eyes, slamming his fist square against Siyeon’s face, making the underboss let out a pained cry as her head fell down.

 “What does she _see_ in you?” Myo almost yelled, getting a towel to rub the blood off of his face from one of the men.

Bora… Her heart clenched, a rush of emotions going through her mind. Siyeon laughed, her head getting dizzy, but the hatred kept growing inside her chest. “I don’t know. Girls find me hot.” She raised her head up to look at him with mocking eyes, lips opened in a lopsided grin, challenging him to do something again.

And that he did, ramming his foot against her stomach.

“Myo…” Siyeon’s let out between ragged breaths. “I swear, if you did _anything_ to her, I’ll _annihilate_ your _existence._ ” The agent took a step back when a narrowed gaze, one much resembling that of a wild wolf, stared deep into his eyes. But the surprise soon morphed into a mocking stare, one filled with confidence and superiority, like he knew this would end like how he wanted it.

“Oh, but I did.” Siyeon’s eyes widened in shock while Myo’s hand grabbed her lower jaw forcefully.

_“To both of them.”_

And then Siyeon’s ringtone went off.


End file.
